Thriller
by Renata Holloway
Summary: James Ford muda-se com sua família para a casa dos seus sonhos. Mas poucos dias depois habitando aquela casa que conseguiram comprar por um preço irrisório, os Ford começam a se perguntar, se aquela não seria a casa de seus pesadelos.
1. O presente

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Gênero: Terror/ Sobrenatural

Censura: T (contém violência)

Shipper: Sana

Sinopse: James Ford muda-se com sua família para a casa dos seus sonhos. Mas poucos dias depois habitando aquela casa que conseguiram comprar por um preço irrisório, os Ford começam a se perguntar, se aquela não seria a casa de seus pesadelos.

Nota: Baseado nos filmes "Horror em Amityville" (The Amityville Horror) e "O Iluminado" (The Shining).

Thriller

**Capítulo 1**

**O Presente**

**Atlanta, Geórgia**

James Ford enlaçou os braços ao redor da cintura da esposa e ambos contemplaram a mansão à frente deles. Era um imóvel maravilhoso, de arquitetura colonial de origem holandesa. Havia sido reformada e suas paredes brancas construídas com a melhor madeira que existia no Estado da Geórgia brilhavam ao sol.

A casa se localizava em toda sua imponência em um enorme terreno, cujo jardim resplandecia verde e florido naquela época do ano. Um lago de água transparente se localizava quase de frente com a mansão, com uma lancha amarrada providencialmente em uma pequena casa de barco, equipada com material de pesca. James gostava muito de barcos e de pescar. Esse fora um dos motivos pelos quais quis adquirir aquela residência para sua família. No entanto, o motivo principal tinha sido o preço, cerca de 300 mil dólares para uma casa que valia pelo menos 1 milhão e meio.

Ana-Lucia, sua esposa, não acreditara quando ele contou sobre o preço da casa, dissera que ele estava louco por sugerir que se mudassem para um lugar assim.

- Essa casa deve ter problemas, James.- ela dissera. – Provavelmente infiltrações, cupins, tábuas quebradas, encanamento ruim...

- Cem porcento perfeita!- garantira Michael Dawson, o consultor imobiliário quando fez a oferta a eles.

- Você terá um quarto só para pintar, querida. – dissera James e os olhos de Ana brilharam. Seu próprio ateliê! Nunca mais teria que pintar na apertada garagem da casa em que moravam em Los Angeles. – Além disso, as crianças terão muito mais espaço para brincar e correr. – ele completara, o que quebrou toda e qualquer resistência que Ana tivesse para se mudar para aquela casa com os três filhos pequenos. Jordan de dez anos, Michelle de cinco e o pequeno Liam de cinco meses.

- Vamos nos mudar!- foram as últimas palavras dela sobre o assunto.

Juntaram todas as suas economias e pagaram a casa, à vista. Ficariam apertados por um tempo, mas as coisas melhorariam logo. James era projetista de softwares, e suas esposa artista plástica, ambos trabalhavam em casa e não teriam problemas em morar em um lugar que ficava a cerca de trinta quilômetros da área urbana da cidade e pelo menos uns cinco quilômetros até o vizinho mais próximo. Tinham uma picape bem equipada e isso bastava para as emergências.

- Pai, olha! Tem uma torre igual à do castelo da Branca de Neve!- disse Michelle, pulando ao redor dos pais.

James soltou a esposa e sorriu para a filha, antes de pegá-la no colo.

- Sim, uma torre para uma princesa.

- Eu quero ficar na torre!- protestou Jordan. – Sou um cientista e preciso de um laboratório.

- Mas eu sou uma princesa! - retrucou Michelle, rodopiando no colo do pai e rindo.

- Não quero nenhum dos dois na torre.- disse Ana-Lucia pondo fim à discussão das crianças enquanto tirava o adormecido bebê Liam de sua cadeirinha estofada dentro do carro. – Quero meus filhos perto de mim!

- Mãe, eu não sou mais bebê!- queixou-se Jordan e Ana-Lucia beliscou-lhe as bochechas rosadas, deixando-o mais zangado.

- Hey, o caminhão com a mudança chegou!- anunciou James pondo Michelle no chão. Vincent, o cachorro da família latiu correndo atrás de seu dono e se posicionando ameaçadoramente contra o caminhão. – Fica calmo garotão, é só a nossa mobília. – Querida!- ele chamou Ana e ela voltou-se para ele. – Você vai ter que dizer aos carregadores onde quer que ponham as coisas.

Ela franziu uma sobrancelha:

- Duvido que tenhamos mobília suficiente para enchermos essa casa, James.

- Vamos comprar mais então! Podemos comprar uma jacuzzi, colocar espelhos no teto do nosso quarto, uma cama redonda...

- James, você quer transformar nosso quarto num motel?- ela indagou, divertida.

Os carregadores começaram a descarregar a mobília e James indicou a porta de entrada. Ana os seguiu com as crianças. Por dentro a casa era ainda mais majestosa. A sala de estar inteira era acarpetada. A sala de jantar parecia mais um salão de festas com um enorme lustre de cristal ao centro e uma mesa com lugar para doze pessoas.

- Você não me disse que a casa já possuía alguma mobília, James.- disse Ana

- Mas eu não sabia, baby. O corretor não me falou nada.

- Hum, você acha que ele esqueceu esse detalhe? Será que vai mandar buscar essa mesa?

- Não sei, Analu, posso telefonar para ele e perguntar.

- Não, não precisa. Se ele tiver que vir buscar, com certeza vai telefonar. Enquanto isso vamos ficar com a mesa e jantar como reis.

James deu uma risada.

- Cuidado, meu bem, morar numa mansão já está lhe subindo à cabeça.

Ana deu língua para ele e James a beliscou na cintura. As crianças passaram por eles, correndo para as escadas.

- Hey, crianças! Tomem cuidado!- advertiu Ana indo atrás deles.

- Onde quer que eu ponha essa poltrona, Sr. Ford?- indagou um dos carregadores trazendo uma enorme poltrona estofada. A preferida de James para trabalhar com suas criações. Ele costumava pôr o laptop no colo e sentar naquela poltrona por horas a fio, totalmente concentrado.

- Vamos descobrir uma sala que eu possa usar como escritório.- disse ele, acompanhando o carregador.

No andar de cima, Ana-Lucia acompanhava a algazarra das crianças enquanto ninava seu bebê que tinha acabado de acordar. Vincent os havia seguido também e acompanhava as crianças de perto.

- Eu quero esse quarto aqui!- gritou Jordan, empolgado abrindo a porta de um dos quartos. – È perfeito para o meu laboratório, e então eu vou conquistar o mundo!!!!

- Vai conquistar o mundo sim, mas sob supervisão.- disse Ana, fingindo seriedade.

Jordan entrou no quarto e foi olhar a paisagem através da janela de vidro. Michelle parecia triste e Ana perguntou:

- O que foi, meu amor? Por que essa cara?

- Acho que não tem um quarto pra mim.

- E quanto a todas essas portas?- Ana apontou ao seu redor e a garotinha sorriu.

- Anda querida, vamos procurar um quarto pra você, digno de uma princesa.

Elas andaram juntas pelo corredor e abriram a porta seguinte ao quarto que Jordan tinha escolhido como seu.

- Uau!- exclamou Michelle, impressionada.

- È, uau!- concordou Ana-Lucia.

O quarto era exatamente tudo o que uma menina poderia desejar. Era todo forrado com papel de parede cor de rosa, o forro branco combinando, uma linda penteadeira com um espelho grande e um closet também branco com várias portas e gavetas.

- Mãe, eu quero ficar com esse quarto. Ele pode ser meu?- indagou Michelle, balançando a perna de leve com um brilho no olhar. Aquela era sua melhor expressão para convencer um adulto quando queria alguma coisa.

- Sim, querida, é claro que pode.- Ana concordou e as duas começaram a andar pelo quarto, olhando tudo.

Michelle viu um urso de coelho de pelúcia cor de rosa caído próximo à penteadeira.

- Olha, mãe!- gritou, correndo para pegar o coelhinho. O brinquedo parecia encardido e o nariz do coelho estava descosturado.

- O que foi?

- È um coelhinho! Posso ficar com ele?

- Mas está tão sujo, querida.

- Mas eu quero, mamãe, por favor. È um presente da casa pra mim.

Ana olhou para o brinquedo desgastado, provavelmente tinha pertencido à outra criança que morava ali. Podia dar uma boa lavada no brinquedo e costurar o nariz do coelho, ficaria como novo.

- Está bem, princesa.- pode ficar com ele.

A menina deu um gritinho de alegria. Ana sorriu e ajeitou Liam sobre os ombros, o menino começava a ficar inquieto. Ela resolveu dar uma olhada no closet para ver se não estava muito cheio de mofo e poeira. Michelle sofria de asma e não convinha facilitar.

Ana-Lucia abriu a porta do closet e entrou, checando as cruzetas vazias e gavetas. O armário não tinha um cheiro ruim, na verdade exalava até um tipo de perfume infantil como tutti-fruti. Talvez os antigos donos da casa usassem essência perfumada dentro dos armários. Ela já estava quase deixando o closet quando uma mancha estranha na parede lhe chamou a atenção.

Era disforme, de cor marrom desbotada e manchava a parede branca do closet. Ana chegou mais perto e roçou levemente a mancha com os dedos. Era estranho, parecia algo pegajoso que tinha grudado na parede. Estava tentando compreender o que significava aquilo quando seu bebê arregalou os olhos castanhos e fez uma expressão chorosa e assustada.

- O que foi meu amor?- ela indagou, doce. – O que você tem?

O menino desabou num choro alto, parecia olhar fixamente para a mancha na parede. Mas Ana-Lucia concluiu que o ambiente estava abafado para ele. Saiu do closet de imediato e chamou Michelle.

- Vamos ver o seu irmão, querida.

Agarrada ao novo brinquedo, Michelle a seguiu. Vincent apareceu à porta do quarto e latiu para um ponto invisível com os pêlos visivelmente eriçados.

- Vamos Vincent!- Ana-Lucia o chamou e o cachorro retrocedeu para segui-la, mas ainda latindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O trabalho de carregar a mobília durou praticamente a manhã inteira e mais a tarde inteira para conseguirem colocar a casa um pouco em ordem. Ao final do dia James e Ana estavam exaustos.

James telefonou para a cidade pediu pizza para o jantar. O entregou levou cerca de duas horas e meia para trazer a comida. Quando ele chegou as crianças já estavam ameaçando chorar de fome. Ana-Lucia advertiu que deveriam sempre estar com a despensa cheia já que a cidade era tão longe.

Depois que as crianças comeram, Ana-Lucia subiu com elas para os quartos. James alimentou Vincent e o prendeu na varanda antes de se recolher. Quando chegou ao quarto que tinham escolhido, perto do das crianças, encontrou Ana embalando o bebê nos braços, amamentando-o para fazê-lo dormir.

James sorriu com aquela cena tão bonita. Estava na casa de seus sonhos, com sua linda esposa e filhos. O que mais poderia querer da vida? Ana-Lucia voltou os olhos para ele e fez sinal de silêncio com o dedo indicador. O bebê já tinha dormido e ela iria colocá-lo no berço. Não quis colocá-lo no quarto dele ainda, que ficava interligado com o deles através de uma porta contígua. Não se sentiu segura para deixá-lo sozinho na casa nova àquela primeira noite. Por isso o berço foi colocado no quarto deles.

Antes de pô-lo no berço, Ana-Lucia ajeitou o seio de volta na camisola. James lhe deu um olhar malicioso antes de dizer:

- Sobrou alguma coisa pra mim?

Ana-Lucia olhou feio para ele e xingou baixinho:

- Pervertido!

James deu uma risadinha e ela se segurou para não rir também e acordar o bebê. Colocou-o no berço e ajeitou-o direitinho. James a agarrou por trás e cheirou seus cabelos.

- Sabe, eu acho que devemos estrear o nosso quarto novo em grande estilo...

- Hummm, por que essa sugestão não me espanta?

- Por que? Não está excitada?- ele gracejou. – Eu posso deixá-la excitada, meu bem, em um segundo.

Ana riu baixinho e se deitou na cama. James fez uma expressão sedutora e começou a cantar, rebolando e começando a tirar a camisa:

"_I'm tôo sexy for my love...too sexy for my love…love is going to live me…I'm too sexy for my shirt…too sexy for my shirt…so sexy it hurts…_

- Gostoso, tira a camisa!- Ana entrou na brincadeira, sendo seduzida.

James tirou a camisa e a rodopiou no ar, passando entre as coxas. Ana gemeu e passou a língua nos lábios, se divertindo.

- Vem aqui, vem...

"_I'm tôo sexy for your party...to sexy for your party__…no way I'm disco dancing…"_

Ele tirou as calças e pulou na cama em cima dela, Ana abriu os braços e eles se beijaram com paixão. Mas um barulho estranho no quarto fez com que eles parassem. A janela tinha se aberto completamente a brisa fria noturna entra no quarto arrepiando-os. Ana envolveu os braços ao redor do corpo, tremendo ligeiramente.

- Que estranho!- ela exclamou.

James se levantou da cama e foi verificar as janelas.

- Acho que você não trancou direito, querida.

- Tranquei sim.- ela discordou sentindo um ligeiro desconforto.

- Pronto, agora estão bem trancadas.- ele disse, fechando-as novamente.

- Eu vou ver as crianças.- Ana falou e levantou-se da cama pegando seu robe. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou para o quarto e encontrou James dormindo. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, ela deitou-se ao lado dele, só para ser atacada porque ele fingia dormir.

- James!- ela quase gritou de susto.- estava tensa.

- Oh, desculpe, meu bem. O que houve?

- Não sei, estou sentindo uma coisa estranha.

- Ah, vem cá com o seu amorzinho, meu bebê, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui, não vou deixar nada acontecer...

Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e a beijou trazendo-lhe conforto. Aos poucos, a sensação ruim foi diminuindo e Ana adormeceu nos braços do marido.

Continua...


	2. Quem foi?

**Capítulo 2**

**Quem foi?**

O dia amanheceu nublado. Uma espessa névoa branca cobria o lago em frente à casa e se espalhava por todo o jardim deixando o ambiente sombrio e lúgubre. Bem diferente do tempo claro que fizera no dia anterior.

Ana-Lucia ingeriu um longo gole de café morno e suspirou preguiçosa. Usava uma das camisas do marido por cima da camisola e meias grossas também dele, de jogador de futebol, numa tentativa de aplacar o frio. Checou o relógio de parede da cozinha, eram quase sete da manhã e ainda parecia noite por causa da neblina. Ela precisava acordar as crianças e levá-las para a nova escola na cidade. Só de pensar que teria de dirigir por cerca de uma hora ou mais por causa da neblina, Ana sentia vontade de voltar correndo para a cama, fazer amor com o marido e dormir o dia inteiro.

Criando coragem para começar o dia depois de uma xícara de café, ela desligou o botão do fogão que mantinha o café aquecido, serviu uma caneca para James e subiu as escadas. Encontrou-o no quarto trocando a fralda de Liam.

- Bom dia, amor.- ela disse se aproximando dele com a caneca de café fumegante nas mãos.

- Bom dia, baby.- ele respondeu. – Levantou tão cedo. Não sei como percebeu que já era dia com toda essa neblina.

- Pois é, deixei o despertador ligado, as crianças precisam ir pra escola.

- Eu não escutei o despertador.- retrucou ele.

- Isso é porque você é um dorminhoco.- ela o beijou carinhosamente na face e estendeu-lhe o café. – Tome, está muito frio, o café vai te aquecer. Deixa que eu termino de trocá-lo.

- Eu sei de um jeito melhor pra me aquecer do que café!

Ana sorriu e debruçou-se sobre o bebê fofinho, beijando a barriguinha dele.

- Nenê fofo da mamãe!

- Isso foi pra mim?- James gracejou e Ana o empurrou com os quadris, brincando.

- Vá acordar as crianças, James, ou então eles irão se atrasar. As aulas não começam às nove?

James saiu do quarto e foi direto para o quarto de Jordan. Encontrou o garoto adormecido, mas com os fones do mp3 nos ouvidos.

- Soldado!- ele disparou e o menino se remexeu assustado na cama, fitando-o com os olhos arregalados.

- Pai?- Jordan indagou, ainda tentando se situar no tempo e no espaço.

- O que foi que eu e sua mãe dissemos sobre dormir com os fones de ouvido?

Jordan tirou os fones e disse:

- Desculpa pai, eu tava ouvindo música ontem à noite e acabei dormindo. È que ouvi uns barulhos esquisitos vindos lá de fora.

- Que tipos de barulhos?- perguntou James. – Algum esquilo gigante tentou escalar a sua janela?

- Ah pai, não vem com essa história, eu não sou mais criança.

- Certo, meu pequeno adulto.- respondeu James, divertido. - Então me diga, que tipo de barulho ouviu?

- Não sei, parecia o som de uma corrente arrastando contra o chão.

- Correntes contra a grama? E você escutou?- James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Jordan ficou chateado porque o pai estava brincando com ele e sentou-se na cama, de braços cruzados.

- Hey, desculpe por estar brincando com você, filho.- disse ele passando a mão na cabeça do garoto. – Acho que vamos ter que proibir os filmes de terror que você gosta tanto de assistir não é? Anda, vá tomar um banho quente e vista-se para a escola. Escola nova...

O menino assentiu mais animado e James foi até o quarto da filha para acordá-la. Porém, encontrou-a sentada na cama, com o coelhinho de pelúcia desbotado nos braços, muito desperta e falando sem parar, sozinha.

- Mi?- ele a chamou e a menina sorriu para ele com espontaneidade.

- Oi, papai.

- Com quem está falando, princesa?- ele indagou, curioso.

- Com a Daphne, papai.

- Daphne?

- È, ela é minha nova amiga.- Michelle respondeu. – Foi ela quem me deu o coelhinho.

- Oh, mas que gentil da parte dela.- James concordou. Sua filha tinha apenas cinco anos e ele ouvira falar em algum lugar que era comum as crianças terem amigos imaginários nessa idade, embora Jordan, apesar de ter dez anos, ainda parecia conviver com todos os seus amigos imaginários, especialmente quando se trancava em seu precioso laboratório de invenções.

- È pai, ela é muito legal.- acrescentou Michelle, realmente empolgada com a nova "amizade".

- Tudo bem, querida. Mas diga à Daphne que você precisa tomar banho e se aprontar para ir à escola agora, está bem?

- Sim.- a menina asssentiu e levantou-se da cama começando a despir o pijama quente de flanela, se queixando do frio quando tirou a parte de cima. – Está frio, papai!

- Então não vamos demorar no banho.- disse ele, abrindo o closet e procurando roupas quentes para a menina.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, estavam todos prontos para tomar o café da manhã e enfrentar o frio. Porém, quando desciam a escada, James sentiu um cheiro forte de gás vindo da cozinha.

- Está sentindo isso?- indagou a Ana.

Ela apurou o nariz e também sentiu.

- È gás!

- Fiquem aqui!- ele pediu e desceu correndo as escadas em direção à cozinha, de onde vinha uma estranha fumaça cinza.

- James!- Ana gritou, com medo de que ele entrasse naquela fumaça.

Mas cinco minutos depois ele voltou com uma expressão séria e preocupada no rosto.

- O que houve?- Ana indagou.

- O fogão.- respondeu ele. – Todas as bocas estavam ligadas sem cozinhar nada e o controle do gás estava acionado no máximo. Ana-Lucia, você fez isso quando preparou o café?

- O quê?- ela retrucou. – È claro que não. Por que eu acenderia todas as bocas do fogão para preparar café? E por que ligaria o gás no máximo?

- Está muito frio...

- Ora James, me poupe! Me lembro perfeitamente de ter desligado o fogão antes de subir para falar com você.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se não quer admitir, tudo bem! Mas sinceramente tem que ter mais cuidado com o fogão, colocou em risco a vida de nossos filhos.

Ana-Lucia ficou irritada e desceu as escadas acompanhada pelas crianças que fitavam os pais com receio. Nunca os tinham visto brigar daquele jeito, pelo menos não na frente deles e agora os dois estavam gritando.

- Não venha me dizer como devo cuidar dos meus filhos.- Ana gritou.

Liam chorou no colo da mãe e James o tirou dos braços dela.

- Vou levar o bebê para pegar um pouco de ar lá fora, esse cheiro de gás não está fazendo bem a ele. E vê se não liga o fogão agora, é melhor dar leite em temperatura ambiente para as crianças.

Ana o fuzilou com os olhos, mas nada disse a ele. Em vez disso, chamou as crianças:

- Venham, vamos comer ou então chegarão atrasados à escola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia ainda estava irritada quando pegou a estrada com os filhos para a cidade. Mas tentou esquecer a discussão com o marido para se concentrar na estrada à sua frente. A neblina tornava difícil dirigir e ela tinha que estar atenta para não capotar e enterrar o carro no pântano.

Era tão estranho. Tinha certeza de que desligara o fogão. Era muito cuidadosa com essas coisas, até demais. Percebeu que os filhos estavam muito quietos no banco de trás e sentiu-se culpada pela discussão com James. Não deviam ter brigado daquela maneira na frente dos filhos.

- Hey, crianças. Perdoem o papai e a mamãe pelos gritos hoje cedo. O papai apenas estava preocupado com a nossa segurança.

- Mas por que todas as bocas do fogão estavam ligadas, mamãe?- Jordan perguntou curioso, sua mente de pequeno cientista já maquinando a respeito do ocorrido.

- Eu não sei, querido. Talvez o fogão esteja com defeito.

- Mas não estava com defeito na nossa antiga casa.- o menino lembrou.

- È, mas pode ter danificado durante a mudança. Acho que devemos chamar um técnico para dar uma olhada.

- A Daphne me disse que não foi ela.- disse Michelle com seriedade.

- Daphne?- indagou Ana.

- Sim, minha nova amiga. Ela mora lá na nossa nova casa.

- Que bom!- disse Ana, pensando consigo, ok, fase dos amigos imaginários! Mas a do Jordan ainda não passou.

- Vou dar uma olhada no fogão, mamãe.- disse ele.

- Nem pensar!- falou Ana. – Fiquei longe daquele fogão.

A neblina começou a se tornar mais e mais densa, e Ana-Lucia estava encontrando cada vez mais dificuldade para dirigir. Seu celular começou a tocar dentro do porta-luvas. Ana deixou uma das mãos no volante e com a outra atendeu ao celular pensando ser James. Mas não era. Era sua melhor amiga, Kate, ligando de Los Angeles.

- Sua vaca!- soou a voz animada de Kate do outro lado da linha. – Quando é que pretendia me ligar para falar sobre como foi a mudança?

- Desculpe, amiga. Realmente não tive tempo. A casa é enorme. Passamos o dia inteiro para pôr as coisas no lugar e agora estou dirigindo, levando as crianças para a nova escola. Você acredita que são 30 quilômetros até a cidade?

- Você é louca, Ana! Não sei como James e você resolveram se mudar para um lugar tão longe!

- Ah, morar no campo pode ter suas vantagens.- Ana acrescentou um tom malicioso à voz. – Além disso, a casa tem muito espaço para as crianças brincarem e correrem, o Vincent também está feliz.

- A casa deve ser linda!- disse Kate.

- È sim. Você e o Jack precisam vir passar um final de semana conosco, trazer as meninas. A Billie ia adorar construir uma casa na árvore com o Jordan. Você sabe, qualquer coisa para tirá-lo daquele laboratório.

- Sim, vamos combinar. Iríamos adorar.

- Kate, amiga, preciso desligar agora, o tempo está terrível hoje, nublado, mal enxergo a estrada.

- Tudo bem. Cuide-se. Amo você.- falou Kate e dizendo o mesmo, Ana desligou o telefone.

Agora a neblina parecia que engoliria a picape. Ana já estava quase parando o carro na estrada até que a névoa se dissipasse mais quando de repente, ela viu um homem muito alto parado no meio da estrada, acenando os braços para o carro.

- Oh!- ela exclamou, sentindo os pedais duros, não conseguia parar e o carro derrapou na estrada quando ela virou o volante para não atropelar o homem. – Meu Deus!- ela gritou, junto com as crianças no banco de trás.

Ana pisou no pedal com muita força para parar o carro até sentir seus ossos estalarem. Foi quando viu no espelho retrovisor o mesmo homem. Mas dessa vez ele parecia estar tão próximo que Ana pôde ver seus olhos, estranhamente vermelhos. Sentiu um desconforto no peito, e girou a chave do carro para o lado contrário na ignição, querendo que o veículo parasse.

O carro finalmente parou e os olhos vermelhos e medonhos do homem desapareceram. Ana enterrou a cabeça no volante, a respiração entrecortada. Michelle chorava alto no banco de trás e Jordan parecia estranhamente quieto.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo e soltou o cinto segurança, descendo do carro para ir ver os filhos no banco de trás.

- Crianças! Vocês estão bem?- quando ela abriu a porta, Michelle jogou-se no colo dela, soluçando, muito assustada.

Ana enxugou o suor frio da testa e abraçou a filha, dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem. Olhou para Jordan, recostado ao vidro do carro com olhar assustado. Aos seus pés estava todo o café da manhã que ele tinha vomitado.

- Mi, baby, mamãe tem que olhar o seu irmão agora, tá?- disse Ana para a filha, acariciando seus lisos cabelos negros. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

A menina assentiu e soltou o casaco da mão que estivera agarrando nos últimos minutos.

- Jordan, querido, você está bem?

O menino balançou a cabeça, assentindo, tentando limpar as lágrimas que lhe escorriam dos olhos.

- Não precisa ser tão durão, querido. Tudo bem se vomitou, o carro estava indo muito depressa. A neblina atrapalhou e fez com que eu perdesse o controle. Mas já está se dissipando, olha só?

Jordan olhou pela janela do carro e finalmente pôde enxergar o céu azul. A neblina estava se dissipando.

- E aquele homem, mamãe?

Ana-Lucia sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias ao ouvir o menino falar do homem que ela também vira. Mas preferiu negar a informação. A neblina podia pregar peças nas pessoas.

- Não tem homem nenhum, querido. Está tudo bem. Mamãe vai limpá-lo.

Ela pegou a caixa de lenços no porta-luvas, limpou o filho e depois foi checar o carro. Tudo parecia em ordem. Sem mais nada a fazer, ela entrou no carro e continuou seu caminho em direção à cidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O Liam é o bebê do papai... – James cantarolava uma música que tinha inventado para o filho que o fazia sorrir enquanto dava banho nele.

O menino batia as mãozinhas na água, dando gritinhos, feliz por estar tomando banho na água morna.

- Isso, agora o papai vai te enxugar.

James pegou a toalha com estampas de cachorrinho que estava pendurada atrás da porta do banheiro e tirou o filho da banheirinha azul, envolvendo-o com o tecido felpudo. Pensou em Ana e sentiu-se culpado por ter gritado com ela. Mas a distração com o fogão tinha sido muito perigosa, ou talvez ela estivesse dizendo a verdade e o fogão estava com defeito. Tinha que averiguar isso.

Levou Liam para o quarto, o enxugou e vestiu. Dando o mingau a ele na mamadeira em seguida. O menino ficou bem quietinho no colo do pai até que terminasse todo o mingau. Aproveitando que Liam estava sonolento, James o embalou até que ele adormecesse, colocando-o no berço em seguida.

Tinha que pedir desculpas a Ana, pensou. Esta noite faria um delicioso jantar e depois eles poderiam dar uma volta de barco à beira do lago. Ficou feliz ao olhar pela janela e ver que a neblina já tinha se dissipado dando lugar à luz do sol, ainda que um pouco fraca por causa do inverno.

Como Liam estava dormindo, James aproveitou para trabalhar um pouco no novo software de empresas que estava criando. Deixou a babá eletrônica ligada e desceu a escada com Vincent em seus calcanhares rumo ao seu escritório onde estava seu computador e todo o seu aparato de informática. Colocou o aparelho de recepção da babá eletrônica ao seu lado e pôs-se a trabalhar no laptop.

O software que estava criando se tratava de um programa que aumentaria o nível de segurança dos computadores das empresas, impedindo que espiões tivessem acesso a informações secretas. Trabalhou por cerca de meia hora sem interrupções, respondeu alguns e-mails, entre eles, um de Jack, seu melhor amigo que perguntava como estavam indo as coisas na Geórgia quando a luz vermelha da babá eletrônica piscou e o choro de Liam se fez ouvir. Alto e claro.

- Certo. Já estou indo.- ele disse, colocando o laptop no modo "dormir".

Subiu as escadas e Vincent o seguiu mais uma vez. Andou apressado até seu quarto onde o bebê dormia, mas estranhamente, Liam não chorava. James se aproximou do berço e viu o filho dormindo tranqüilo. Olhou para a babá eletrônica e a luz vermelha não estava acionada. Mas tinha certeza que o ouvira chorar.

Checou a fralda para ver se estava molhada, mas o bebê estava seco. Talvez tivesse choramingado e voltado a dormir, dizia sua mente lógica e racional. O problema é que o choro que ele ouvira na babá eletrônica tinha sido um choro angustiado e desesperado.

James então resolveu que o melhor a fazer era buscar o laptop e trabalhar no quarto, perto do filho. Estava voltando pelo corredor em direção às escadas quando sentiu um cheiro fétido vindo da central de ventilação da casa. Vincent começou a latir na direção da onde vinha o cheiro.

Intrigado, James abaixou-se em frente ao buraco coberto com uma grade e sentiu o estômago revirar. Será que havia um gato morto ou até mesmo um guaxinim nos encanamentos? Estava pensando sobre isso quando seu celular tocou no bolso da calça jeans. Era Ana.

- Hey, baby.- ele disse, um pouco inseguro por causa da discussão que tiveram pela manhã.

- Oi, meu amor. – ela respondeu carinhosa e James relaxou. – Tive um pequeno acidente na estrada por causa da neblina. – ele voltou a ficar tenso.

- Acidente?

- Sim, mas nenhum de nós se machucou. Eu perdi o controle na estrada e tive que parar de súbito. As crianças ficaram muito assustadas. Principalmente o Jordan, ele vomitou no carro e você sabe como ele é, não gosta de parecer frágil...

- Onde as crianças estão agora?

- Na escola. Resolvi que seria melhor elas irem, agir normalmente apesar do acidente.

- Fez bem.

- Eu queria que você conversasse com o Jordan hoje à noite.

- Sim, eu vou falar com ele, não precisa ficar preocupada.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio ao telefone por alguns momentos, até que falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Sinto muito!

James sorriu.

- Baby, me desculpe por ter gritado hoje de manhã, é que fiquei muito preocupado...

- Eu sei! Me perdoa por ter gritado também.

- Eu te amo!- ele disse.

- Eu te amo também, James. O Liam está bem?

- Está sim, está dormindo e já tomou o mingau.

- Te vejo mais tarde.

- Um beijo na sua boca linda.

Ana riu e fez barulho de beijo ao telefone, desligando em seguida. Com o celular nas mãos, James olhou para Vincent:

- È isso aí, amigo! Vamos jogar um detergente nesse buraco. Operação limpeza!

O cão latiu como se estivesse concordando com ele.

- Acho que amanhã vou dar uma olhada nesses canos!

James virou de costas e não viu quando uma pequena quantidade de fumaça negra e espessa, cheirando a enxofre escapou da abertura da central de ventilação.

Continua...


	3. O que deu em você?

**Capítulo 3- O que deu em você?**

O sino preso à porta de vidro na loja de conveniências soou quando Ana-Lucia entrou. Esfregando as mãos uma na outra por causa do frio, ela sorriu para a balconista, uma senhora negra de meia idade. A mulher sorriu de volta para ela.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Ana.

- Fique à vontade.- disse a mulher indicando a variedade de produtos nas prateleiras.

Ana então pegou um carrinho e começou a fazer suas compras. Tinha que levar bastante coisa por causa da distância que separava sua nova casa da cidade mais próxima, Marietta. Quando o corretor imobiliário fizera a oferta da casa para eles, dissera que a antiga mansão se localizava em um pequeno distrito muito próximo á Atlanta, mas ela e James logo descobriram que a cidade mais próxima do distrito Dharma onde ficava a nova casa deles, era Marietta. Uma pequena cidade rural, exatos trinta quilômetros do distrito onde agora viviam. Mas isso não os impediu de comprar a casa, estavam mesmo muito interessados em mudar de vida, tornar a família mais unida.

Atravessando os estreitos corredores da loja, Ana-Lucia foi pondo no carrinho, além dos mantimentos básicos, biscoitos e doces para as crianças. Ela queria compensar a manhã atribulada que tiveram depois da discussão deles na casa sobre o fogão e o pequeno acidente na estrada por causa da neblina.

Quando terminou as compras, Ana-Lucia levou o carrinho ao caixa e a balconista começou a passar os produtos pela máquina registradora.

- Fraldas?- ela indagou, na bisbilhotice típica interiorana.

- Sim.- respondeu Ana. – Eu tenho um bebê de seis meses.

- Meus parabéns, adoro crianças.- disse a mulher. – A propósito, meu nome é Rose.

- Ana-Lucia- ela apresentou-se, trocando um aperto de mão com a outra mulher. – Também tenho mais dois filhos, um menino de dez e uma menina de cinco anos.

- Crianças são uma benção, é o que eu sempre digo! Eu só tenho uma filha, ela se chama Adrienne, tem 17 anos. Aliás, quando precisar de uma baby sitter, Adrienne é ótima com crianças. Onde vive?- indagou Rose, ainda passando as compras de Ana pela caixa registradora.

- Nos mudamos ontem para o distrito Dharma. Hoje é o primeiro dia dos meus filhos na nova escola.

- No distrito Dharma?- estranhamente o olhar de Rose adquiriu um brilho sombrio.

- È, naquela antiga casa que fica à beira do lago.

- Oh, sim, eu sei. A casa dos Hiltons.

- Sim, acho que esse era o nome dos antigos proprietários.- Ana comentou. – A casa é maravilhosa, estamos muito empolgados com a mudança.

- E já tiveram algum problema lá?

- Problema?- Ana não entendeu a pergunta.

- Sim, sabe como é, casas antigas dão muitos problemas com encanamento, infiltração, esse tipo de coisa.

- Bom, na verdade, tivemos problemas com o fogão esta manhã. Mas o fogão não pertencia à mobília antiga da casa, nós o trouxemos de Los Angeles.

- O fogão?- repetiu Rose.

- Sim.- confirmou Ana, estranhando um pouco o jeito da outra mulher. – Aliás, eu gostaria de saber se conhece algum técnico na cidade que possa ir dar uma olhada?

- Não que eu me lembre agora.- ela respondeu, passando o último item das compras de Ana na máquina registradora. – São U$17, 25.

Ana retirou o dinheiro da bolsa e pagou à mulher, dizendo:

- Bem, obrigada.

- Por nada.- respondeu ela.

Ana-Lucia recolheu as sacolas de compras e resolveu procurar um café para esperar os filhos saírem da escola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela noite, James preparou o jantar como tinha pensado pela manhã. Queria agradar à esposa e fazer as pazes com ela. Quando ela chegou por volta de uma da tarde com as crianças, ele se trancou em seu escritório para trabalhar e só saiu de lá para preparar o jantar.

Preparou o prato preferido da família e sua especialidade: espaguete com molho de tomate e queijo derretido regado à azeite e orégano. As crianças comeram avidamente, já estavam mais relaxadas depois do incidente com o carro que ocorrera de manhã cedo. O fogão também não deu mais problemas e o assunto foi esquecido.

Após o jantar, a família jogou monopólio. Michelle não gostava desse jogo porque não o compreendia muito bem ainda. Jordan ficava zangado que o pai ficasse ajudando a irmã o tempo todo.

- Ok, meu bem, papai vai te emprestar 500 dólares e pode pagar sua hipoteca.- disse James a Michelle. Jordan revoltou-se.

- Pai, não pode emprestar o dinheiro para ela, só o banco pode emprestar dinheiro!

Michelle colocou a língua para fora e provocou o irmão.

- Ela só tem cinco anos, querido.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Por isso mesmo.- retrucou Jordan. – Vocês a estão corrompendo!

- Corrompendo?- repetiu Ana-Lucia. – Onde foi que aprendeu essa palavra?

- Ah, eu não quero mais jogar desse jeito.- queixou-se Jordan, chateado.

Liam começou a chorar dentro do carrinho e Ana-Lucia levantou-se da cadeira.

- Bem, eu não posso mais jogar por enquanto...

- Então eu vou ficar com todo o dinheiro da mamãe!- disse Michelle, sorrindo feliz.

- Vai nada!- protestou Jordan.

Vendo que ia começar uma briga, James reuniu as peças do jogo e disse:

- Hey, já é muito tarde. Por que não vão se preparar para dormir, hã? Tem escola amanhã!

Os dois correram para as escadas. Jordan chamou Vincent para acompanhá-lo.

- Eu sou muito mais rica do que você!- disse Michelle, pulando.

- Crianças!- Jordan comentou revirando os olhos.

Michelle cutucou Jordan, dizendo:

- A Daphne disse que você é criança também.

- Diz pra Daphne calar a boca!- respondeu Jordan, mas mal ele disse essas palavras, o bico de seu tênis prendeu no vão da escada e ele escorregou caindo cerca de quatro degraus antes que rolasse até o chão.

- Jordan!- chamou Ana, preocupada, correndo até a escada com Liam no colo.

James correu para lá também e examinou o tornozelo do filho de imediato.

- Se machucou campeão?

- Não, eu só escorreguei.- respondeu ele.

Michelle estava parada olhando para o final da escada, se segurando no corrimão. Parecia não acreditar no que tinha visto.

- Vamos, eu subo com vocês dois.- disse James acompanhando os filhos.

Ana-Lucia ficou no andar de baixo e foi sentar-se no sofá para alimentar o filho. Vincent desceu as escadas e veio se postar perto dela. Ela franziu o nariz sentindo um estranho fedor.

- Oh, que horror! Vincent, acho melhor você ir pra fora!

O cachorro ficou parado olhando para ela. O cheiro se tornou mais insuportável.

- Já disse Vincent! Vai!

O cão finalmente a obedeceu. Mas o cheiro não passava. Ana-Lucia começou a pensar que teria de lavar a casa inteira no dia seguinte para se livrar daquele cheiro estranho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu já volto, querida, vou dar uma olhada no seu irmão.- avisou James a Michelle quando a menina estava se deitando embaixo das cobertas.

- Ele vai ficar bem, papai?- ela perguntou quando ele colocou o pé fora da porta.

- È claro que vai, anjo. Ele não se machucou lá na escada.

- È tudo culpa minha.- ela disse, abaixando a cabeça.

- Por que culpa sua, baby?

- Porque eu estava provocando ele, e o Jordan acabou se zangando com a Daphne e a Daphne se zangou com ele...

- Não querida, você não é culpada, nem você, nem a Daphne, tá bom?- ele foi até a cama e a beijou na testa. – Eu já volto, se embrulha e fica bem quentinha.

A menina assentiu e ele deixou o quarto. Ele foi até o quarto de Jordan e encontrou o menino sentado na cama, já com o pijama, pensativo.

- Hey! Você está bem, filho?- ele perguntou, entrando no quarto.

O menino fez que sim com a cabeça. James sentou na cama, ao lado dele.

- Sua mãe me contou o que aconteceu hoje de manhã.

Jordan nada disse. Ele continuou:

- Saiba que está tudo bem, meu filho. Essas coisas podem acontecer a qualquer um, não quero que se sinta um fraco porque ficou assustado, está bem? Pode confiar nos seus pais sempre que precisar. Estarei sempre aqui por você, filho.

Ele abraçou Jordan que o abraçou de volta, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito por alguns segundos. James beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça num gesto paternal e disse:

- Boa noite. Durma bem, meu filho.

- Papai!- chamou Michelle do outro quarto.

- Já estou, princesa.- disse James deixando o quarto de Jordan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algum tempo depois, quando Michelle finalmente adormeceu, depois que ele leu três histórias seguidas para ela, James pousou o livro de conto de fadas na cômoda e ajeitou o cobertor sobre a filha. Viu o feio coelho de pelúcia, encardido e com o olho descosturado nos braços dela.

- Credo! Que brinquedo feio!- ele exclamou, mas não tirou o coelho dos braços dela hesitando acordá-la.

Em vez disso, ele saiu do quarto deixando apenas a luz fraca do abajur acesa. Chegando ao seu quarto, ele encontrou Ana-Lucia de pé, usando sua camisola, com uma perna apoiada na cama enquanto passava creme hidratante nela.

- O bebê está dormindo?- ele indagou, apontando para o berço.

- Aham.- ela respondeu com voz sensual.

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Deixa que eu passo creme pra você.

Ana entregou a ele o tubo de hidratante e James besuntou as mãos, passando-as em seguida pela perna dela.

- Será que pode me perdoar por hoje de manhã?- ele perguntou.

- Eu já perdoei.- ela respondeu quando sentiu que as mãos dele acariciavam a perna dela, subindo para a coxa.

James então a puxou pela cintura e caiu na cama com ela, beijando-a.

- Não gosto de brigar com você, amor...

- Nem eu com você... – disse ela, acariciando o peito dele por cima da camisa.

- Mas eu vou te recompensar por isso...

- Ah vai é? Me diz como!- ela provocou erguendo ligeiramente a camisola e mostrando a ele que não usava nada por baixo.

James suspirou e abriu o zíper da calça jeans. Ana-Lucia mexeu nos cabelos, jogando-os para o lado e sentou-se sobre o quadril dele, buscando o encaixe dos corpos. James a pegou pela cintura, acompanhando o movimento dela. Ambos gemeram quando a fusão foi completa.

Ana-Lucia dançou sobre os quadris dele, elevando os braços e jogando os cabelos. Uma das alças da fina camisola de seda deslizaram pelo ombro moreno e um dos seios ficou exposto para o delírio de James.

- Você é linda demais... – ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu, se movendo com vontade contra o corpo dele. James saboreou aquele contato e fitou a expressão de prazer no rosto dela até que tudo mudou de repente. Ele começou a sentir uma estranha pressão no peito e os movimentos antes prazerosos dos quadris dela sob os dele tornaram-se incômodos, agressivos.

Assustado, ele fitou o rosto de sua esposa e conteve um grito de horror. Não era sua doce Ana quem fazia amor com ele, mas sim alguém que ele não reconhecia. Era uma mulher podia ter certeza, mas não possuía a beleza de sua esposa. Ao invés de aquecê-lo, o corpo daquela mulher emanava frieza que o fazia tremer inteiro. O rosto dela era distorcido e o fitava como se tivesse total poder sobre ele. Apavorado, James gritou:

- Nãoooo! Nãooo!

Ana-Lucia estranhou o comportamento do marido e parou de se mexer.

- Não! Não! Não!

O bebê começou a chorar devido aos gritos que seu pai fazia. Ana saiu de cima dele e sem entender nada, indagou:

- Mas o que deu em você?

Continua...


	4. A porta trancada

**Capítulo 4- A porta trancada**

Ela estava magoada com ele de novo. James sabia. Mas como ele poderia explicar o que acontecera na noite passada enquanto faziam amor? Era muito estranho, James tinha certeza de que não estava ficando louco. Nunca fora de acreditar em coisas como fantasmas e assombrações, considerava tudo isso ridículo, mas o que mais poderia ser a visão que tinha tido? Aquela mulher desfigurada que não era sua esposa, lhe exigindo prazer, querendo sugar sua alma. James ficara apavorado, mas não contaria nada disso à Ana-Lucia. Então, sua única saída era pedir desculpas, mais uma vez.

- Amor?- ele a chamou logo depois que o despertador tocou, mas ela não respondeu. Mas James sabia, porém, que Ana-Lucia estava acordada.

Ele então se aproximou dela, querendo aconchego, mas Ana-Lucia se afastou dele, se levantando da cama.

- Ana?

- È melhor levantar ou as crianças vão se atrasar para a escola. Hoje não é o seu dia de levá-las?- ela indagou indo verificar o bebê no berço que acordara com o barulho do despertador. Definitivamente manter o bebê no mesmo quarto que eles não era nada bom.

James suspirou. Era difícil conversar com Ana-Lucia quando ela estava muito zangada. Ele resolveu deixar a poeira baixar e levantou-se da cama se preparando para tomar banho enquanto Ana ia acordar as crianças.

Algum tempo depois, Jordan e Michelle estavam prontos. Mas o menino não parecia muito bem. Estava com o rosto pálido e olheiras debaixo dos olhos como se não tivesse dormido direito.

- Querido, você está bem?- indagou Ana, tocando a testa do filho buscando sinais de febre.

- Aham.- respondeu ele balançando a cabeça.

- Mas você está tão pálido! Acho que vai pegar um resfriado. Talvez seja melhor que você não vá pra escola hoje e fique descansando...

- Não, mãe!- o menino retrucou. – Por favor, eu quero ir pra escola! Vai ter atividade no laboratório de ciências hoje.

- Você e a sua ciência!- Ana resmungou. – Está bem, você vai pra escola. Mas se não se sentir bem peça para fazer um telefonema para o seu pai.

O garoto assentiu. James observou a cena sem dizer nada enquanto tomava seu café da manhã e brincava com Liam. Michelle remexia a colher na tigela de cereal de um lado para o outro.

- Michelle, pare de brincar com a comida!- disse Ana e a menina levou uma grande quantidade de leite com cereal à boca antes de indagar:

- Por que estava gritando ontem, papai?

- Eu?- James retrucou. – Quando foi que eu gritei?- ele tentou disfarçar.

- Ontem à noite.- acrescentou Jordan. – Você gritou como se estivesse com muito medo.

- E ele estava.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Apareceu uma barata em cima da cama e o seu pai começou a gritar como louco... – gracejou Ana, disfarçando o assunto.

As crianças começaram a rir.

- Mas não contem a ninguém que o pai de vocês tem medo de barata.

James riu também, era uma boa forma de esquecer a visão horrível que ele tivera. Quando todos terminaram o café da manhã e foram para fora se dirigindo à picape da família, Ana-Lucia notou que Michelle estava levando o coelhinho encardido para a escola outra vez.

- Hey, Michelle, hoje você não vai levar esse coelho para a escola.

- Por que não, mamãe?

- Porque está sujo e o olho precisa ser costurado.- disse Ana se abaixando à altura da filha com Liam no colo. – Mas a mamãe vai cuidar disso hoje mesmo para você e amanhã vai poder levá-lo para a escola.

- Humm, a Daphne diz que está tudo bem.

- Que bom que ela concorda!- disse Ana beijando a bochecha da filha e tirando o brinquedo sujo das mãos dela.

- Te amo.- sussurrou James ao ouvido de Ana-Lucia antes de ir para o carro, ela nada disse, apenas o fitou com rancor nos olhos. – Vamos crianças- James chamou e as crianças correram para o carro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia colocou o filho no carrinho e em seguida olhou para o brinquedo feio que tinha nas mãos. Pensou seriamente em comprar um coelho de pelúcia novo e jogar aquele fora. Sim, faria isso, assim Michelle esqueceria daquela coisa.

Ana aproveitou que Liam estava adormecido e o levou para o quarto no carrinho. Queria arrumar algumas coisas no closet. Ela estava tão zangada com James. Não entendia por que ele se comportara de maneira tão estranha com ela. Na Noite anterior ele olhara para ela como se fosse a mulher mais pavorosa da face da terra. Aquilo a magoou e muito. Ana-Lucia sabia que uma gravidez modificava o corpo de uma mulher e ela já tinha tido três filhos, mas não estava tão mal assim afinal, ao ponto do marido enxergá-la como uma monstruosidade.

Pensando nisso, Ana se olhou no espelho e ergueu a camiseta. Sua barriga estava enxuta, assim como o resto do corpo. Ela fazia questão de malhar pelo menos uma hora por dia e manter a forma. James não tinha motivos para reclamar.

Ela voltou a olhar para seu lindo bebê adormecido. Sorriu extasiada. Ana-Lucia amava ser mãe, sua família era a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Mas naquele dia, James estava em segundo lugar para ela. Talvez quando a raiva passasse ela poderia devolvê-lo ao primeiro lugar junto com os filhos.

Ana pôs-se a remexer algumas coisas em seu armário e lembrou-se do coelho encardido. Mesmo que fosse comprar outro precisava deixar aquele apresentável por enquanto. Resolveu descer um minuto para colocar o brinquedo na máquina de lavar. Ela deixou o bebê no quarto, pois não pretendia demorar-se.

Desceu as escadas correndo e foi até a lavanderia com o coelho na mão. Colocou-o para lavar a velocidade média e já estava subindo a escada de novo quando ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto batendo. Devia ter sido o vento.

- Liam.- Ana murmurou subindo as escadas correndo direto para o quarto.

Porém, quando chegou à porta e girou a maçaneta, esta não se abriu. Ana-Lucia forçou a porta, mas continuou trancada. Liam começou a chorar, desesperado. Ana sentiu o coração apertar e gritou para o filho numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Mamãe está aqui, querido. Vou entrar logo e pegar você!

Ana-Lucia continuou forçando a porta, mas não conseguia abri-la. Como podia ser aquilo? Não se lembrava da maçaneta estar com nenhum problema. O bebê chorava cada vez mais e mais , e Ana começou a entrar em pânico. E se não conseguisse abrir a porta até que James estivesse de volta? Ele só voltaria com as crianças na hora do almoço e ela não podia deixar o pequeno Liam trancado no quarto.

Ela resolveu buscar uma ferramenta para tentar abrir a fechadura. Desceu as escadas depressa quase tropeçando enquanto ouvia o filho berrar trancado no quarto. Ana vasculhou as ferramentas do marido no escritório dele e subiu com quatro tipos de ferramentas diferentes nas mãos.

- Calma, meu bebê. Mamãe já vai entrar!- ela falou com o bebê novamente e começou a usar as ferramentas.

Mas nada parecia servir. Ela gritou em desespero e arranhou a porta com as próprias unhas, ferindo os dedos, seu sangue manchando a tinta branca da porta.

- Abre!- Ana gritou histérica. – Abre, pelo amor de Deus!

Ana-Lucia sacudia a porta pensando no quanto seu bebê estaria assustado ao acordar sozinho dentro de um quarto trancado. Seu pânico aumentou quando ela viu por baixo do vão da porta um vulto passar. Como se Liam não estivesse sozinho.

- Quem está aí dentro? Quem trancou a porta? Liam!

Ana jogou o corpo contra a porta e socou até que lhe doessem os ossos. O bebê continuava chorando como se nunca mais fosse parar. Foi então que ela resolveu tomar uma medida drástica. Alguns anos antes de se casar com James ela havia sido policial antes de desistir de tudo para ter uma família e ser pintora, sua verdadeira vocação.

Ela lembrou-se da única arma que ainda guardava daquela época. Felizmente não a tinha posto em seu closet com medo de que as crianças pudessem pegá-la. Estava guardada no armário de produtos de limpeza embaixo da escada. Ana desceu correndo e logo trouxe a arma, carregada e pronta.

- Seja lá quem for que estiver com meu filho vai pagar por isso!- Ana gritou com medo de que o ladrão que provavelmente entrara em sua casa tivesse feito algum mal a Liam.

Respirando fundo, ela engatilhou a arma e soltou a trava. Um único tiro certeiro depois e a porta estava aberta. Ana-Lucia entrou no quarto devagar, mirando a arma como costumava fazer no passado ao invadir um local suspeito.

Mas estranhamente, tudo estava no mais completo silêncio após o tiro. Liam estava quieto no berço, os olhos castanhos abertos, mas não estava chorando. O rosto do bebê sequer estava vermelho por ter chorado.

Ana-Lucia checou cada canto do quarto quando viu que Liam estava bem e depois largou a arma sobre a cama, pegando o filho no colo antes de cair num pranto convulsivo que levou mais de uma hora para acabar. Ela de alívio por nada ter acontecido com seu bebê. Nunca mais o deixaria sozinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando James chegou em casa, encontrou Ana-Lucia sentada no sofá com Liam no colo, os olhos marcados de tanto chorar. Vincent aos seus pés ainda que a casa continuasse fedendo terrivelmente.

- Querida, o que houve?- ele perguntou vendo que os dedos dela estavam enfaixados com gaze.

- Eu...não sei...o bebê ficou preso no quarto...a culpa foi minha...

Jordan e Michelle olharam para a mãe com olhares desconfiados. James voltou-se para os filhos e disse:

- Crianças, por que não sobem, tomam um banho, trocam de roupa para almoçarmos?

Os filhos concordaram e já se dirigiam para a escada quando Ana disse, a voz um pouco alterada:

- Não tranquem a porta do quarto. Por favor!

- Façam o que sua mãe está dizendo.- disse James e as crianças se foram para seus quartos.

Quando se viu sozinho com Ana, ele tentou tirar o bebê dos braços dela, mas ela não permitiu.

- Não! Eu quero segurá-lo.

Liam choramingou e James acariciou o cabelo do bebê.

- Ana, me diga por favor, o que aconteceu? Deus, você está tremendo! E o que houve com seus dedos?

- Eu já disse. Eu deixei o bebê sozinho por um minuto no quarto e quando eu estava voltando a porta bateu e ele ficou trancado. Liam começou a chorar e eu não conseguia abrir a porta, machuquei os dedos tentando abrir a porta. Eu vi que tinha alguém lá dentro com ele...

- Alguém?- James indagou, incrédulo.

- Eu pensei que fosse um ladrão. Fui buscar a minha arma e atirei na porta. Mas quando eu entrei o Liam tava quietinho e não tinha ninguém lá, James! Ninguém! Como pode ser isso?- ela abraçou o filho com força entre seus braços.

James a abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa, dizendo:

- Amor, não tinha ninguém lá. Você pensou isso porque ficou desesperada.

- E por que ele não continuou chorando depois que eu atirei? Por que ele não se assustou com o barulho do tiro?

- Eu não sei, baby. Mas ele está bem agora. Não fique assim...

- Essa casa...

- Não!- ele a segurou pelos ombros. – Isso não tem nada a ver com a casa. Essa casa é o nosso sonho se lembra?

- Mas coisas ruins tem acontecido desde que chegamos. E esse fedor...

- Coisas ruins? Ora, Ana, um fogão com defeito não pode ser considerado um motivo para desistirmos da casa. Se você vai ficar mais tranqüila, eu posso procurar um técnico para ver o fogão ainda esta tarde e a fechadura da porta, podemos pôr travas de segurança, ninguém mais ficará trancado. Quanto ao fedor, eu mesmo vou checar os canos amanhã e tudo vai ficar bem. Falei com o Jack hoje e eles virão nos visitar no fim de semana. Vai ser divertido! Ana, meu amor, esta é a nossa casa!

Ele a abraçou novamente e Ana sorriu.

- Você está certo.

- Sim, eu estou querida. Estamos bem. Esta noite nós podemos levar as crianças pro quarto , assistirmos um vídeo e depois dormirmos todos juntos, o que acha?

- Sim.- Ana concordou, sentindo-se mais tranqüila.

E naquela noite, depois de assistirem a um filme infantil todos juntos, James, Ana e seus filhos dormiram apertados e aconchegados na cama de casal do quarto deles. Mas tranqüilos e felizes esperando que agora as coisas ficassem bem.


	5. Comportamento sombrio

**Capítulo 5**

**Comportamento sombrio**

Os dias que antecederam o final de semana foram mais tranqüilos. James chamou um técnico para ver o fogão e o homem garantiu que havia apenas um entupimento na mangueira de gás que foi logo resolvido. Quanto ao mau cheiro, o encanador encontrou alguns ratos mortos na tubulação e o problema também foi resolvido. Travas de segurança foram postas nas portas e ninguém mais ficou trancado por acidente.

James e Ana também voltaram a se entender. Na noite anterior ao fim de semana finalmente conseguiram ficar sozinhos e fizeram amor a noite inteira. O casal estava esperando os amigos de Los Angeles para o fim de semana, assim como Raquel, a mãe de Ana.

Nesse dia todos acordaram cedo. Ana-Lucia queria organizar o churrasco que fariam com antecedência. O clima estava bom. O sol se mostrava forte desde as oito da manhã e James encheu a enorme piscina que havia no jardim para as crianças brincarem. Ele teve o cuidado de não deixá-la muito funda e a pedido de Ana estava construindo uma cerca de proteção para que nenhuma das crianças caísse por acidente. Mesmo havendo um lago na propriedade era preferível que as crianças nadassem na piscina, era mais seguro. O lago era fundo e escuro e nem mesmo James já tinha se atrevido a ir mergulhar lá.

Ele havia planejado um passeio de lancha com os amigos para o final da tarde e estava ansioso para navegar seu barco pela primeira vez naquele lugar. No dia anterior, ele tinha ido à Marietta comprar mantimentos para o final de semana. Comprou material de churrasco e guloseimas para as crianças.

Enquanto James cuidava da cerca na piscina, Ana-Lucia temperava a carne, frango e salsicha para assar em uma mesa de madeira posta do lado de fora da casa perto da churrasqueira. Liam estava em sua cadeirinha brincando com um chocalho e vez por outra dava um sorriso para a mãe que o provocava fazendo caretas.

As crianças corriam pelo gramado e tentavam molhar Vincent com uma mangueira. O animal estava tentando a todo custo se esquivar deles.

- Crianças, deixem o Vincent em paz!- disse Ana-Lucia ao ver o desespero do cachorro.

De repente, uma picape preta entrou buzinando no jardim da casa atravessando o caminho de cascalho. James sorriu e largou o martelo na grama.

- Hey, eles chegaram, baby!- ele disse para Ana que limpou as mãos sujas de tempero no avental antes de retirar Liam da cadeirinha para ir recepcionar os convidados.

Jack estacionou o carro embaixo de uma árvore enorme e logo todos desceram da picape. Jack, sua esposa Kate e as filhas. Raquel desceu do banco de trás segurando uma tigela de salada de batatas em um braço e no outro purê de cenoura, o preferido de Ana-Lucia.

- Chegamos muito cedo?- indagou Jack indo cumprimentar o amigo.

- Que nada, você chegou na hora de assar a carne. Eu trabalhei a semana inteira e preciso de uma folga.

Jack riu:

- Que nada, você jogou Mortal Combat no computador a semana inteira. Eu sei disso porque joguei com você.

- Ana!- Kate exclamou indo cumprimentar Ana-Lucia que abraçava sua mãe.

- Mãe, que saudade!- disse Ana tirando as tigelas das mãos da mãe.

- Nos falamos a uma semana, Anita, como você é manhosa!- ela sorriu beijando as faces da filha. – Como o Liam está grande!- Raquel pegou o neto no colo.

- Sim, ele está crescendo depressa.- concordou Ana. – Kate!

- Hey, Ana!

As duas amigas se abraçaram.

- Como foi a viagem?- Ana perguntou.

- Ah, foi tranqüila. - respondeu Kate. – Viemos de avião até Atlanta e alugamos a picape para chegar até aqui. – Kate fitou a enorme casa diante de si. – Ana, esse lugar é maravilhoso!

- Eu não disse a você?- falou Ana tocando o ombro da amiga. – Essa casa valeu cada centavo.

- Sardenta!- saudou James.

Kate sorriu e abraçou o amigo:

- Quando é que você vai parar de me chamar por esse apelido?- ela indagou bem-humorada.

- Ah, confessa que você gosta.- James e Kate tinham sido namorados no colegial antes dele conhecer Ana-Lucia em uma excursão. Ana sabia de cada detalhe sobre isso, mas não tinha ciúmes porque confiava em seu marido e sabia que a amiga era apaixonada por Jack, a quem conhecera quando ficara internada no hospital onde ele trabalhava com uma grave pneumonia. Desde então, Jack passara de seu médico salvador a seu adorado marido com quem teve duas filhas. – Minha querida sogra.

- James!- exclamou Raquel. – Sempre bajulador.

James e Raquel eram uma exceção no que dizia respeito à amizade entre sogra e genro. Eles se tornaram grandes amigos desde que se conheceram na mesma excursão ao México onde ele se apaixonou por Ana. A sogra tinha sido o cupido dos dois. Desde o princípio ela achou que James seria o marido perfeito para sua filha e se orgulhava de não ter se enganado.

- Como vai Jack?- Ana cumprimentou o marido de Kate com um caloroso abraço.

- Tudo ótimo.- respondeu ele. – Nossa! Estou impressionado com a beleza desse lugar.

Ana sorriu.

- Bem, só posso dizer que vim até aqui pelas catacumbas.- comentou Kate.

Todos riram.

- Não me lembro de ter visto catacumbas em nossa casa, Kate.- disse Ana.

- Mas deve ter, toda casa antiga tem algum túmulo escondido ou um segredo malévolo, ou até quem sabe uma trágica história de amor?- continuou Kate.

Ela era uma renomada historiadora que adorava sítios arqueológicos, mansões antigas, museus e cemitérios ainda que preferisse viver em um moderno apartamento de cobertura com sua família.

- Calma Kate, uma catacumba por vez.- brincou James. – Jack, está a fim de uma cerveja?

O médico assentiu de pronto.

- Amor, eu e o Jack estamos indo pegar cerveja na cozinha.- disse James.

- Ok.- respondeu Ana.

Mas antes que os dois se afastassem, Ana ainda disse ao marido:

- Baby, não se esqueça de termianr a cerca de segurança da piscina.

- Pode deixar.- respondeu ele se afastando com Jack em direção à cozinha.

- As meninas estão lindas, Kate. – Ana elogiou as filhas de Kate. Willemina de 9 anos que preferia ser chamada de Billie e a pequena Grace de 4 anos. Elas tinham acabado de se juntar à Jordan e Michelle na brincadeira com a mangueira.

- Hey, Willemina!- chamou Jordan apenas para provocá-la.

- Não me chame de Willemina!- a menina gritou acertando um jato de água no rosto de Jordan que ria.

Michelle mostrava à Grace sua boneca sereia que flutuava na água. Grace estava encantada com o brinquedo.

Enquanto isso na cozinha, James pegava duas garrafas de cerveja no refrigerador. Jack observava a ampla cozinha da casa.

- James, tenho que admitir que quando me contou que ia se mudar para esse fim de mundo pensei que estava louco. Cara, não há uma casa vizinha no raio de quilômetros, mas essa casa é maravilhosa. Acho que a distância acaba compensando. Como conseguiu comprar uma casa dessas por um preço tão bom?

James jogou uma cerveja para ele e disse antes de abrir a tampa de sua própria cerveja, limpar o gargalo da garrafa na barra da camisa e dar uma golada:

- Rapaz, eu poderia dizer que foi sorte. A casa é muito antiga e ainda assim a manutenção não está me saindo muito cara. Está tudo em ordem a não ser um pequeno problema nos encanamentos. Tinha um mau cheiro que estava exalando de lá, chamei o encanador e ele descobriu ratos mortos em algumas tubulações, sabe como é, casa muito velha.

- É, eu sei.- disse Jack. – Mas com certeza estou impressionada com essa casa. De que época é? O estilo parece...

- Colonial.- completou James. – De origem holandesa, muito antiga mesmo. Eu não entendo muito dessas coisas, mas tem uma inscrição no jardim que diz 1842.

- Nossa!- exclamou Jack. – Kate vai pirar quando souber disso, você sabe como os historiadores gostam de poeira e casas velhas.

- È verdade.- concordou James. – Mas acho que ela piraria ainda mais se soubesse a verdadeira história dessa casa.

- Verdadeira história?- indagou Jack, interessado, bebendo um gole de sua cerveja.

- Olha, eu vou te contar porque confio em você, mas não pode contar isso pra Kate porque a Ana não sabe.

- Ok, agora fiquei curioso. Pode confiar em mim. Minha boca é uma catacumba.

James riu.

- Certo. Vou te contar.- ele tomou um gole de cerveja e começou: - Eu realmente achei o preço dessa casa absurdamente barato, e como eu e Ana queríamos sair daquela confusão que é LA, decidi que tínhamos que comprar essa casa. Mas é claro que me veio à mente que uma casa tão barata deveria ter algo de ruim nela para ser vendida por tão irrisório preço. Eu então tive uma conversa muito franca com o corretor antes de levar a escritura da casa para Ana assinar junto comigo.

- E o que ele te disse?- quis saber Jack.

- No começo o homem tentou me enrolar falando das vantagens de comprar esta casa e tal, mas eu insisti e ele acabou me revelando que a casa estava fechada desde 1977.

- Sério?

- Sim, isso porque a última família que morou aqui fugiu da casa no meio da noite.

- Mas como isso?

- Eles permaneceram nesta casa exatos trinta dias segundo o corretor e então fugiram deixando tudo para trás, móveis, roupas, dinheiro, tudo! E nem quiseram pegar de volta. A mulher revelou que coisas estranhas aconteceram na casa durante o período em que eles viveram aqui e que inclusive o marido dela mudou com ela e com os filhos. Era agressivo, gritava com as crianças e que no auge dos acontecimentos, ele até tentou assassinar a própria família.

- Meu Deus!- exclamou Jack. – Mas isso é mesmo verdade? A casa...

- Ah, fala sério, Jack! Não me diz que acredita nisso?- questionou Saywer. – Se o cara enlouqueceu e tentou assassinar a família, só vejo um motivo para isso: drogas, álcool! O cara pirou e pronto, não tem nada a ver com a casa. Eu não acredito em assombrações! Mas Ana-Lucia acredita, você sabe o quanto a família dela é supersticiosa.

- Eu sei.- concordou Jack.

- Se ela souber que a última família que morou nessa casa fugiu, ela vai querer justificar tudo o que aconteceu desde que nos mudamos para cá.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu?

- Fora o mau cheiro nos encanamentos, em nosso primeiro dia aqui, tivemos problemas com o fogão. Até brigamos por causa disso porque pensei que ela tivesse esquecido o gás ligado, mas o fogão estava mesmo com um vazamento que já mandamos consertar. Fora isso, ela quase bateu o carro na estrada para Marietta. Mas foi porque o tempo estava excessivamente nublado e ela quase não podia enxergar o caminho à sua frente.

- Acontecimentos com explicações plausíveis.- observou Jack.

- Exato.- disse James. – Além disso houve o episódio em que ela deixou o bebê sozinho no quarto e o vento bateu a porta. A maçaneta é antiga, emperrou e ela não conseguia abrir. Ana ficou devastada com isso, só conseguiu abrir a porta dando um tiro na maçaneta.

- Nossa!- exclamou Jack.

- Ela diz ter visto um vulto dentro do quarto com o bebê, mas sinceramente, do jeito que ela estava nervosa teria visto até o Super- homem entrando pela janela e salvando o nosso filho. Depois disso mandei renovar todas as fechaduras da casa e não tivemos mais problemas.

Jack ficou pensativo e disse:

- Não sei não, James, você não acha que houve muitos acontecimentos estranhos, ainda que explicáveis desde que chegaram aqui?

- Jack, não vem com essa!- disse James. – Essa não é a casa dos poltergeits.

James era um cético no que dizia respeito a fenômenos inexplicáveis e realmente acreditava que não havia nada de errado com sua nova casa. Ainda assim, ele omitiu de Jack o episódio em que ouvira seu filho chorando, mas o menino não chorava quando foi vê-lo e o outro acontecimento quando estava fazendo amor com Ana e vislumbrou uma mulher que não era sua esposa. Para ele, ambos os acontecimentos eram fruto do cansaço e da estranheza de estar em uma casa nova, nada além disso.

- Hum, acabei de me lembrar que a Ana me pediu para levar o pote de sal lá pra fora.- disse James. – Só preciso me recordar onde foi que o guardei. São muitos armários nessa cozinha.

Jack observou os armários, portas demais para que ele pudesse se lembrar onde estariam as coisas na cozinha se aquela fosse a sua casa. Depois de tudo o que James acabara de lhe contar ele ficou distraído e pensativo quando de repente algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Ele viu rapidamente a figura de um garoto parado em frente a uma pequena escada que parecia levar ao porão da casa. Piscando os olhos para ver se estava vendo direito, Jack se aproximou mais da aparição e viu que o menino tinha um enorme corte na cabeça e murmurava:

- Juro que não fui eu...senhor...não me castigue...juro que não fui eu...

Jack ficou pasmo ante àquela visão, não conseguia desviar seus olhos da aparição à sua frente até que sentiu a mão de James em seu ombro. Ele quase deixou sua cerveja cair tamanho foi o susto.

- O que foi Jack? Indagou James vendo a cara assustada do amigo.

- Nada.- respondeu ele. – Eu só pensei ter visto um garoto ali. – ele apontou para a escadinha que levava ao porão.

- Um garoto?- James retrucou. – Bom, só temos dois garotos nessa casa e um deles ainda nem sabe andar.

James caminhou até a pequena escada e chamou à entrada que levava ao porão:

- Jordan? Você está aí filho? Estava brincando de esconde-esconde com o Jack?

- Não era o Jordan, James. Era um garoto mais baixo do que ele, de cabelos escuros...sei lá!

- Jack, você está devaneando, cara. Cuidado com isso! Ficou impressionado com o que te contei? E justo agora que eu ia te chamar para fazermos uma exploração na casa e descobrir os recantos históricos...

Jack riu.

- È claro que não. Você tem razão, esse negócio de casas mal-assombradas é besteira. Deve ter sido impressão minha ou alguma brincadeira das crianças.

Os dois voltaram para o jardim onde as crianças ainda corriam pelo gramado com Vincent em seus calcanhares, mas Ana-Lucia tinha desligado a mangueira.

- Olha só pra ela.- disse James para Jack fitando Ana-Lucia que balançava o bebê no ar fazendo-o sorrir. – Cada vez que olho pra ela, eu me apaixono novamente. Todos os dias.

Jack sorriu.

- Sinto o mesmo sobre a Kate. Aliás, nunca te agradeci por ter viajado pro México na época em que ela teve pneumonia e eu estava fazendo residência no St. Sebastian.

- De nada.- disse ele, dando um tapinha no ombro de Jack.

- Amor!- chamou Ana. – Vem ver se a carne está no ponto.

Meia hora depois todos almoçavam tranquilamente o delicioso churrasco que James e Ana tinham preparado. Ela elogiava o purê de cenouras da mãe.

- Mamãe, está delicioso. Eu poderia comer isso para sempre.

- Que inveja!- brincou Kate. – Dona Raquel é capitã da polícia e excelente cozinheira. Eu queria que a minha mãe também gostasse de cozinhar tanto quanto das colunas sociais.

Jack riu.

- Esquece Kate. A Diane não sabe nem ligar o forno de microondas...

Kate fez beicinho e Jack beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- Eu cozinho pra você, o que você quiser.

As crianças comiam em uma mesa menor perto deles. Riam e brincavam muito mais do que comiam. Liam em sua cadeirinha começou a chorar de repente. Ana-Lucia o pôs no colo, mas o bebê não se aquietou. Ficou esfregando o rostinho nos seios dela. Estava faminto.

- O Liam está com fome. Vou alimentá-lo. Com licença.- disse Ana se erguendo com o bebê choroso em seu colo.

- Eu vou com você.- disse Kate, ansiosa para fofocar com a amiga.

Raquel recolheu os pratos sujos e indagou a James:

- Meu genro, onde fica a cozinha?

- Ah não Raquel, você não vai lavar pratos.

- È claro que vou. Fique aí com o Jack e tomem conta das crianças. Quando eu voltar trarei a sobremesa.

- Sobremesa?- os olhos de Jack brilharam.

- Ana preparou creme de avelã.- disse James fingindo cochichar.

- Mal posso esperar.- disse Jack.

James apontou a direção da porta da cozinha para Raquel que seguiu para lá com os pratos sujos. Ele foi atrás dela logo em seguida carregando as travessas com sobras de comida. Jack olhou as crianças, estavam todas ainda sentadas à mesa, comendo. Ele ficou pensando no que viu na cozinha e depois resolver afastar aquele pensamento ridículo lendo a página de esportes do jornal.

Na mesa das crianças, Grace, a filha mais nova de Jack e Kate, brincava distraída com a boneca de Michelle, penteando-lhe os cabelos. Jordan, a irmã e Billie aparentemente estavam em uma discussão sobre quem era o melhor super herói do mundo.

Grace continuou penteando a boneca até que ouviu uma voz infantil chamando-a:

- Gracie...vem brincar comigo...Gracie...

Grace sorriu para a figura de outra garotinha um pouco maior que ela, saltitando na grama em frente à piscina.

- Venha Gracie...vamos brincar...

Grace se levantou da cadeira e correu para perto da outra menina, agitando a boneca de Michelle no ar. As outras crianças não se aperceberam que ela se afastava tão entretidas que estavam em sua conversa.

- Gracie... – continuava a chamar a outra menina.

A garotinha continuou seguindo a voz como se estivesse hipnotizada. Ao chegar à beira da piscina, a menina que a chamava segurou em sua mão e apontou para a água. Grace abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver a boneca sereia se materializar dentro da piscina e chamá-la:

- Gracie...Gracie...

Os olhos de Grace brilhavam quando ela segurou a mão da sereia e mergulhou dentro da piscina sem fazer quase nenhum ruído.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando James voltou da cozinha, Jack ainda estava lendo o jornal. Ele olhou para a mesa das crianças e não viu Grace.

- Jack, cadê a sua filha?- ele indagou e Jack largou o jornal olhando para a mesa das crianças.

- Grace!- ele chamou e naquele momento as outras crianças se derem conta de que a menor não estava lá.

- Grace!- Billie gritou e Michelle sentiu um impulso de olhar na piscina.

A menina correu até lá e viu Grace flutuando com o rosto voltado para a piscina ainda segurando a boneca sereia nas mãos. Michelle deu um grito agudo. James e Jack correram para a piscina.

Jack pulou lá dentro imediatamente. Kate saiu correndo da casa ao ouvir o grito de Michelle e quase desmaiou ao ver Jack tirar a filha deles desacordada de dentro da piscina.

- O que aconteceu?- gritou histérica.

- Ela caiu na piscina.- disse Jack colocando a filha no chão e tentando reanimá-la.

- Mas como isso? Você não estava olhando ela?- Kate gritou.

- Acalme-se Kate!- Jack gritou de volta. – Preciso cuidar dela.

Ana-Lucia e Raquel foram olhar o que tinha acontecido e ficaram espantadas quando viram Jack debruçado sobre a filha tentando reanimá-la. A menina não demorou a reagir e abriu os olhos, tossindo e colocando água para fora.

- Oh meu Deus, meu bebê!- murmurou Kate pondo a menina no colo enquanto Raquel trazia uma toalha grossa para aquecê-la.

Passado o susto, Kate levou Grace para descansar no quarto. Michelle caiu em prantos, mas foi acalmada pela avó. Depois desse incidente, James teve certeza que Ana-Lucia não falaria com ele por vários dias. O olhar que ela deu a ele quando Kate entrou na casa com Grace nos braços dizia isso. Ela o culpava por não ter terminado a cerca de segurança da piscina e facilitado com que a criança caísse lá dentro da água.

Durante o jantar, o clima entre eles foi de tensão. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Jack e Kate não os culpavam pelo acidente. Culpavam apenas a si mesmos por não terem prestado mais atenção às filhas. Michelle ainda estava deprimida, de alguma forma a menina sentia que o que tinha acontecido com Grace havia sido sua culpa. Após o jantar, James conversou com ela:

- Não fique assim, filha. Grace vai ficar bem.

- È tudo culpa minha pai.- disse a menina, chorosa.

- Por que diz que é culpa sua?- ele perguntou sentando a menina pequena em seu colo.

- Porque a Daphne queria brincar comigo, mas eu não quis brincar com ela. Preferi ficar brincando com Grace e ela se zangou.

James franziu o cenho:

- Outra vez essa história de Daphne, Michelle? Não existe nenhuma Daphne, entendeu?

Ele alteou a voz para dizer isso e Ana-Lucia que estava recolhendo os pratos sujos da mesa de jantar, largou o que estava fazendo para ir até eles.

- Mas papai, estou falando a verdade, foi ela, foi a Daphne.

- Pare de dizer isso!- James gritou.

- Não, papai!- gritou Michelle de volta.

James sacudiu a criança e Ana-Lucia interviu de imediato. Os demais ficaram observando a cena, um pouco surpresos com o comportamento de James.

- O que está fazendo com ela?- Ana gritou.

- Estou dizendo à nossa filha que não existe nenhuma Daphne! Que ela precisa parar com isso. Que não é culpada pelo que aconteceu com a Grace.

- Ninguém é culpado!- disse Jack. – Nós nos distraímos e um acidente aconteceu. A Grace escorregou na borda da piscina, deveríamos ter sido mais atentos.

- Eu estou falando a verdade!- Michelle soluçou e desceu do colo do pai, se agarrando às pernas da mãe.

Ana-Lucia pegou Michelle no colo e ninou a menina.

- Está tudo bem, querida. Tudo bem.

O olhar que ela lançou a James foi fulminante. Extremamente irritado, ele pediu licença aos presentes e resolveu tomar um bom banho frio para esfriar a cabeça.

Ana-Lucia subiu ao quarto alguns minutos depois. Tinha posto um vídeo para as crianças assistirem e esquecerem um pouco os acontecimentos do dia. Raquel ficou tomando conta do bebê, então ela aproveitaria o momento para ter uma conversa muito séria com o marido acerca de sua negligência com a cerca da piscina e seu comportamento com Michelle. Assustar a menina não era a melhor maneira de educá-la.

Quando ela entrou no quarto, James ainda estava no banho. Ela ouviu o barulho da água caindo no chuveiro e foi até a porta do banheiro, girando a maçaneta. Ana divisou o corpo do marido através do boxe do banheiro. Sentindo a ira dominá-la, ela abriu a porta do boxe e encarou James:

- Será que agora você pode me dizer por que fez aquela cena lá embaixo?

James olhou para ela e disse:

- A rainha do drama me perguntando isso? Geralmente é você quem faz cena, não é Lulu?

- James, eu estou falando sério.- ela gritou. – Se alguém teve culpa no acidente de hoje, esse alguém é você porque não terminou a cerca de segurança e ao invés de pedir desculpas aos nossos amigos, você simplesmente faz a Michelle se sentir mais culpada!

- Ana, ela tem que parar com essa história de Daphne!

- James, ela tem cinco anos! Não vamos acabar com os amigos imaginários dela de uma hora para outra e principalmente da maneira que você estava fazendo!

- Òtimo! Pode me culpar! Eu sou um péssimo pai!

- Eu não disse isso!- defendeu-se Ana. – Mas você foi negligente!

- Fui negligente coisa nenhuma! Saí por cinco minutos, o Jack ficou lendo o jornal. Ele podia ter ficado prestando atenção às crianças.

- Agora vai acusar o Jack?- Ana retrucou.

- Foi a filha dele que caiu na piscina, não a minha. Quem é o pai negligente agora? Claro que você vai continuar dizendo que sou eu porque o Jack é sempre o exemplo não é?

- Do que você está falando?

- Ora, estou falando do óbvio. Você sempre fica toda derretida por causa do Jack. Ah o Jack isso, ah o Jack aquilo, se gosta tanto então por que não...

- Não se atreva a completar a frase, James Ford!- Ana-Lucia advertiu.

Ele não se atreveu a completar a frase, mas agarrou Ana-Lucia pelos pulsos e a colocou debaixo do chuveiro, deixando-a toda molhada.

- Mas o que você está fazendo?- ela indagou com a voz abafada pelo jato de água do chuveiro.

- Estou tentando fazer você esfriar a cabeça, amor.- disse ele, sem soltar os pulsos dela.

- Me solta!- ela exigiu, empurrando-o.

Mas James a manteve cativa debaixo do chuveiro. Ana-Lucia se debateu até resolver usar as unhas para afastá-lo, arranhando o peito nu dele.

- Está tentando me excitar?- perguntou ele com um sorriso debochado sentindo a pele arder com o movimento das unhas dela.

- Às vezes eu odeio você!- disse ela com a voz perigosamente rouca. James sentiu seu corpo reagir de imediato.

- Você não me odeia!- rebateu ele. – Você me quer o tempo todo!

Ele a agarrou pela cintura, ficando debaixo do chuveiro com ela e beijou-lhe a boca com agressividade e paixão. Ana ainda tentou se desvencilhar, mas o gosto dos lábios de seu marido era único e ela não podia resistir. Fazia muito tempo que ele não a pegava de jeito.

Ainda assim, eles não podiam continuar com aquilo. Era completamente irracional. Ana ainda estava zangada com a negligência dele sobre a piscina e eles tinham convidados na casa.

- Pare!- ela bradou. – Pare com isso, James! Não podemos fazer isso desse jeito. Temos convidados e as crianças...

James ergueu os braços dela acima da cabeça e mordiscou-lhe o pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Não estou nem aí para os convidados e você não vai sair daqui!

As mãos dele soltaram os braços dela só para tirar-lhe a camiseta. O sutiã branco de Ana estava encharcado, os mamilos intumescidos por causa da água fria. James afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela e disse:

- Oh Deus, Ana, como sou louco por você!

Ele voltou a beijá-la e dessa vez Ana correspondeu com ardor. James desceu novamente pelo pescoço dela dando beijinhos até chegar aos seios. Lambeu os mamilos dela por cima do sutiã antes de arrancar a lingerie do corpo dela.

Ana-Lucia deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele até tocar as delicadas covinhas abaixo da linha da coluna enchendo a mão com o traseiro masculino macio. James desabotoou o jeans dela descendo a roupa molhada até embaixo.

Jogando as calças dela por cima do boxe do banheiro, ele a virou contra a parede fria de lajotas. Ana sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo com aquele contato.

- O que está acontecendo com você?- ela indagou com um suspiro quando o sentiu agarrá-la por trás e morder-lhe o ombro.

- Você me deixa irritado!- ele respondeu. – Mas eu gosto disso!

James passou as mãos por todo o corpo da esposa, parando nos pontos estratégicos onde ele sabia que levaria Ana à loucura. Ele beijou-lhe as costas, acariciando-a com os lábios por toda linha da coluna até tirar a calcinha dela com os dentes. Ana gemia baixinho, completamente entregue. Ela jamais imaginou que uma discussão poderia levá-los aquele momento de intenso prazer. Era como se algo tivesse libertado o que havia de mais primitivo em James.

- Vamos pra cama... – ele sussurrou carregando-a nos braços.

- Mas estamos molhados.- ela lembrou. – Vamos ensopar toda a cama.

- E daí?- retrucou ele ainda com ela nos braços, levando-a para o quarto.

James a colocou na cama sem nenhum cuidado e provocou-a o máximo que pôde. Beijou-lhe a boca, sugou-lhe os seios, dando mordidinhas nos mamilos que fizeram Ana se queixar, dengosa:

- Ai, James!

Beijou-lhe a barriga, o ventre e se perdeu entre as coxas dela levando-a às nuvens. Ana mordeu a ponta do travesseiro para não gritar de prazer e ser ouvida por todos que estavam na casa.

- James...James...oh James... – ela murmurava baixinho.

- Está mais calma agora, amor? Ainda me odeia?- ele perguntou segurando-a com força, surpreendendo-a. Ele nunca tinha feito amor com ela daquela maneira antes.

- James, está me machucando!- ela alertou quando sentiu que a mão dele apertava demais em sua cintura. – James!

Ele ignorou o protesto dela e continuou sua incursão selvagem pelo corpo da esposa. Separou as pernas dela e se posicionou entre elas.

- James, precisamos de proteção.- ela o lembrou. Não estava tomando anticoncepcionais por causa da amamentação do bebê. Mas seu marido parecia ter se esquecido disso.

- Não quero nada que me impeça de sentir você!- ele rosnou.

- Mas James... – ela protestou novamente e em resposta ele a virou de lado, imobilizando-a na cama.

- Fique quieta!

James investiu contra o corpo dela, bem fundo. O impacto fez Ana morder o lábio inferior para não gritar. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava assustada com o comportamento estranho do marido, ela não podia ignorar o imenso prazer que estava sentindo. Não era um sentimento terno, era algo apenas selvagem.

Ele se impulsionou contra o corpo dela uma, duas, três, várias vezes e Ana apenas se agarrava aos lençóis e travesseiros, gemendo sem parar. Quando ela achou que não agüentaria mais, pois morreria de prazer, James se empurrou contra ela uma última vez e terminou tudo.

James então finalmente a soltou e rolou para o outro lado na cama. Ambos ficaram vários minutos em silêncio tentando retomar o fôlego. Ana-Lucia sentia o corpo lânguido depois dos vários ápices de prazer que alcançara. Podia dizer que estava feliz, mas havia algo errado. James ao seu lado também sentia o mesmo, porém, mais do que o sentimento de estranheza, ele se sentia culpado por ter tomado a esposa daquela maneira tão agressiva, mas não sabia como se desculpar.

Ele se virou para ela com cuidado e a abraçou, beijando-lhe as costas com carinho e tentou se redimir:

- Perdão amor...perdoe-me pelo que eu fiz.

Ana ficou de frente para ele, encarando-o. Os corpos deles ainda estavam molhados, umedecendo os lençóis.

- Não tem problema. Amanhã cedo poremos os lençóis para secar.

James riu suavemente ao ver um sorriso brotar nos lábios dela.

- Não estou falando disso...eu...machuquei você?

Ela o beijou levemente nos lábios e disse:

- Eu estou bem.

- Eu te amo.- ele sussurrou. – Nunca se esqueça disso. Não importa o que aconteça!

- Não vou me esquecer!- disse ela indo para cima dele, abraçando-o junto aos seus seios. – Amor, você está gelado. Está bem?

- Acho que sim.- ele respondeu, mas não estava muito certo disso. Era como se a partir daquela noite as coisas fossem mudar drasticamente nas vidas deles.

Continua...


	6. O porão

**Capítulo 6**

**O porão**

Não demorou muito e James estava completamente adormecido na cama sem se dar ao trabalho de se cobrir. Mas Ana-Lucia permaneceu acordada pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. James sempre fora um homem muito carinhoso desde quando começaram a namorar e depois do casamento o amor dele por ela só se intensificou. A vinda dos três filhos só os tornara ainda mais felizes.

Entretanto, desde que a família se mudara de Los Angeles o comportamento dele se tornara um tanto arredio. Seu James carinhoso e paciente, que sempre tinha uma flor nas mãos para presenteá-la parecia facilmente irritável. Tudo começara com o problema do fogão. Ana não gostara da maneira que ele a acusara de ter sido irresponsável. Mesmo com a compreensão e cuidado que ele demonstrara para com ela quando houve o incidente com a fechadura do quarto deles em que o bebê ficou trancado, ela sabia que havia algo estranho.

Depois de muito conjeturar, a conclusão a que Ana-Lucia chegou foi que James não estava feliz com a mudança deles para Atlanta, mais especificamente para aquele lugar tão isolado. Por mais que ele sempre tivesse trabalhado em casa em seu computador, James poderia estar sentindo falta da agitação da cidade grande. O lugar onde moravam agora era excelente para ela criar, para trabalhar em sua arte, mas talvez não fosse bom para ele ou para as crianças.

Ana-Lucia sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar. As coisas não estavam saindo como eles tinham planejado. A começar dessa atitude impensada deles de fazerem amor sem proteção. Liam só tinha cinco meses e Ana não queria uma nova gravidez. Pesaria na família, na situação financeira deles e principalmente no estado emocional dela. Ser mãe de três crianças em tempo integral já era bastante difícil, mais um bebê na casa só tornaria as coisas piores. Pelo menos naquela casa. Ana-Lucia não soube por que estava se sentindo daquela maneira sobre ficar grávida na nova casa, mas o fato é que se naquela relação impulsiva deles ela tivesse concebido uma criança, não hesitaria em se mudar dali.

Ela sentou-se na cama e checou o relógio. Quase nove horas da noite. Tinha que pôr as crianças na cama e alimentar o bebê. Levantou-se e pegou uma roupa íntima limpa na gaveta. Vestiu-se e colocou sua camisola. Por cima o robe de seda. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo, com a franja caindo pela face e cobriu James com o edredom antes de sair do quarto.

O corredor estava na penumbra. Apenas algumas luzes acesas nas lâmpadas que ficavam dentro de uma proteção de vidro, grudadas à parede. Ana deu alguns passos em direção às escadas para o andar de baixo, mas de repente sentiu uma vertigem. Era como se as paredes longas do corredor se movessem em ondas prontas a espremer seu corpo entre elas. Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, esperando que aquela sensação passasse. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, o corredor estava como antes e ela seguiu em frente, andando a passos largos.

Tudo estava silencioso no andar de baixo. Uma das enormes janelas que dava para o jardim de onde podia se avistar o lago e as árvores cobertas de musgo do pântano lúgubre, estava aberta fazendo com que a brisa friorenta adentrasse a casa e fizesse Ana-Lucia tremer levemente.

Ela se encaminhou para a janela disposta a fechá-la, mas um movimento do lado de fora lhe chamou a atenção. Ana focou os olhos no que parecia ser um vulto esbranquiçado correndo por entre as árvores.

Ana-Lucia se debruçou à janela para ver melhor e percebeu que o vulto se tratava de um homem. Um homem muito velho todo vestido de branco e segurando o que parecia ser um gancho nas mãos. O homem olhou direto para ela com seus olhos frios e mostrou-lhe o gancho com um olhar ranzinza. O coração de Ana-Lucia saltou dentro do peito e os olhos negros se arregalaram. O vulto agora vinha na direção dela a uma velocidade incrível.

Sem saber o que fazer, Ana deixou sair um grito abafado e fechou ambos os lados da janela, só de uma vez, fazendo um barulho estrondoso.

- _Mi hija_?- a voz suave de sua mãe se fez ouvir atrás dela.

Ana voltou-se para Raquel que segurava Liam nos braços. O bebê estava quietinho, mas com os olhinhos escuros bem abertos.

- O que aconteceu? Por que está tão assustada?- indagou Raquel vendo que o rosto de Ana-Lucia estava pálido.

- Eu... – ela começou a dizer e voltou seus olhos novamente para a janela agora fechada. Através do vidro pôde ver que não havia homem nenhum vindo na direção dela. – Eu estava só fechando a janela.- respondeu por fim. – Está muito frio.

- O bebê está com fome.- comunicou Raquel entregando o menino para sua mãe.

Ana o tomou nos braços e o embalou junto ao seio num gesto protetor.

- E as crianças?- indagou.

- Eu já as coloquei na cama.- disse Raquel. – Michelle e Billie quiseram dormir no quarto de Jordan. E a pequena Grace está com os pais.

- Acha que já estão dormindo?

- Acabaram de se recolher.

- Eu quero falar com a Kate.- Ana disse. – Já está indo para a cama, mamãe?

- Eu vou preparar um chá para mim na cozinha. Subo daqui a pouco. Aproveito e dou comida ao cachorro.

- Está certo.- respondeu Ana. – Boa noite, mãe.

- Boa noite, querida.- Raquel respondeu.

Ana-Lucia subiu o primeiro degrau da escada de volta ao andar de cima quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe atrás de si.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Anita?

- Sim, mãe.- ela respondeu com um sorriso. Achou melhor não comentar com Raquel sobre o que acontecera no corredor antes dela descer as escadas e depois sobre o homem que pensou ter visto perto do lago. Tais visões deviam ser fruto do estresse que sentira pelo que quase acontecera com a filhinha de Kate. Era a única explicação plausível.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acariciava os cabelos da filha adormecida em seu colo enquanto Jack tomava um banho. Alguns minutos depois ele saiu do banheiro usando moletom e uma antiga camiseta dos Red Socks.

- Até o banheiro desse lugar é sombrio, Kate. Senti-me naquela cena do filme Psicose.- Jack comentou ao sair do banheiro.

- Grace estava muito assustada, Jack. Como eu nunca a vi antes e não foi só por causa do afogamento. Ela disse que uma sereia a puxou para dentro da piscina. Uma sereia como a boneca de Michelle.

- Ela tem quatro anos, Kate e imaginação de sobra.- disse Jack.

- Baby, ela pode ter imaginação de sobra, mas Grace nunca nos desobedeceu antes. Não dessa forma. Ela sabe que não deve chegar perto de uma piscina sozinha.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez, crianças são curiosas, amor.

- Jack, talvez algo mais tenha acontecido.

- O que quer dizer com isso?- ele se sentou à beirada da cama.

Kate ficou em silêncio e Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah não, Sra. Shephard, não me venha com suas teorias paranormais. Sei que você tem obsessão por isso, mas...

- Nem sempre são teorias!- ela argumentou. – Jack, você sabe que eu já vi muita coisa, que já fui a muitos lugares, mas esse lugar é belo e sombrio ao mesmo tempo. Casas antigas como essa sempre tem muita história para contar. Eu senti o ambiente pesado assim que passei da porta e as crianças são ainda mais suscetíveis do que nós. Grace pode ter mesmo visto alguma coisa e o que a Michelle disse sobre saber quem fez isso com nossa filha...Jack, aquela criança estava se sentindo culpada!

- Sim, provavelmente por não ter podido ajudar a amiga.

Kate suspirou e disse:

- Está certo, você pode até não acreditar em mim, mas não me diga que não sentiu uma estranha tensão nesse lugar.

- Eu vi alguma coisa esta manhã.- Jack confessou.

- O que você viu?- Kate indagou com seriedade.

- Um garoto.- ele respondeu. – Eu e o James estávamos na cozinha e ele apareceu de repente, perto da entrada do porão...ele dizia: _não me castigue, senhor, juro que não fui eu..._

O rosto de Kate ficou apreensivo. Jack continuou falando:

- Na hora que aconteceu, confesso que fiquei assustado, mas acho que não aconteceu realmente, sabe? Deixei me levar pela atmosfera da casa.

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, Jack, é exatamente como eu disse. Tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo nessa casa. Não quero chatear nossos amigos, por isso partiremos amanhã como havíamos pensado. Mas se eu tivesse escolha, não passaria uma noite sequer nesta casa!

Nesse momento, Ana-Lucia bateu à porta, interrompendo o diálogo do casal.

- Kate, você está aí?

- È a Ana.- Jack disse baixinho.

- Ok, vamos parar com essa conversa agora mesmo. Como eu disse, não quero que nossos anfitriões fiquem chateados com as nossas impressões da casa.- Kate se levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar Grace que estava abraçada a ela e foi até a porta enquanto Jack ia para a cama.

- Desculpe incomodá-la tão tarde, amiga.- disse Ana. – Mas eu queria conversar um pouco com você.

- Tudo bem, Ana. Acabei de colocar a Grace para dormir.- disse Kate.

- Ela está bem?- perguntou Ana-Lucia, apreensiva. Ainda sentindo-se mal pelo que tinha acontecido durante a tarde.

- Ela está bem sim.- Kate garantiu. – Onde podemos conversar? Jack já está deitado.

- Tem uma saleta de visitas aqui em cima. Vem comigo.- chamou Ana.

As duas se dirigiram à saleta de visitas. Era um local decorado com móveis antigos, ainda dos primeiros moradores da casa. Ana-Lucia não se dera ao trabalho de mudar aquela parte da casa porque gostara muito dali, acrescentara apenas um vaso de flores à mesa de centro.

Elas tomaram seus lugares nas antigas poltronas com estofamentos bordados em azul-marinho e dourado. Foi Ana quem começou a falar:

- Kate, eu queria te pedir desculpas mais uma vez pelo que aconteceu essa tarde, eu sei que desculpas não apagam o que aconteceu, mas...

Kate colocou sua mão sobre a da amiga.

- Está tudo bem, Ana. Minha filha está bem e é tudo o que importa.

Ana sorriu de leve para Kate e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de dizer:

- Eu e o James tivemos uma briga esta noite por causa do que aconteceu. Fiquei tão irada porque ele não terminou a proteção da piscina.

- Mas está tudo bem agora?- Kate perguntou, apreensiva. – Espero que ainda não estejam brigados por causa disso?

- Eu não sei ao certo.- Ana confessou. – Nós nunca tínhamos tido uma briga como essa. Eu estava com tanta raiva que cheguei a bater nele.

- E ele?

- Ele me agarrou e me beijou. E nós transamos!

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso maroto.

- Bem, não existe jeito melhor de terminar uma briga.

- Eu concordo com você, e nós já fizemos isso antes, já brigamos e fizemos as pazes na cama, mas dessa vez foi diferente, Kate. Era como se o James não fosse ele mesmo, tão intenso que chegava a ser violento...

- Você está bem? Ele a machucou?- a voz de Kate assumiu um tom de preocupação.

- Não, ele não me machucou.- Ana apressou-se em dizer. – Mas a impressão que eu tive é que ele teria me machucado se eu não tivesse concordado em fazer sexo com ele daquela maneira.

- Por que acha isso?

- Ele foi seu namorado uma vez.- disse Ana por fim. – Sei que já faz tanto tempo e que não devíamos falar disso, mas alguma vez ele foi violento com você quando estava muito zangado? Porque ele nunca agiu assim comigo até hoje.

- Nunca.- Kate respondeu de pronto. – James sempre foi uma pessoa dócil e carinhosa, mas talvez você desperte algum tipo de instinto selvagem nele.- Kate tentou brincar e Ana-Lucia acabou sorrindo.

- Depois de tudo ele me pediu desculpas e disse que me amava muito e que não era pra eu esquecer disso nunca.

- Pronto, acabamos de encontrar o James carinhoso de sempre.- disse Kate. – Não fique assim, Ana, você sabe como é a vida de um casal, nem tudo está sempre bem.

Ana-Lucia sentiu-se mais aliviada depois de conversar com a amiga e abraçou Kate, agradecida.

- Obrigada por me ouvir, Kate. Sinto-me muito melhor agora.

As duas se levantaram da poltrona. Mas antes de cada uma seguir para seus quartos, Kate ainda disse a ela:

- E sobre a nossa exploração na casa amanhã?- depois do que Jack havia contado sobre o que tinha visto, e apesar de assustada, Kate estava curiosa por descobrir mais sobre a casa antes de partir.

- Faremos isso.- Ana concordou. – _Vai ser muito interessante!- _ela pensou se recordando sobre o espectro que vira perto do lago. Em seguida afastou a imagem para longe e foi olhar o bebê no berço antes de se juntar à James na cama para o sono merecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raquel terminou de lavar a louça do chá e colocou a xícara e o pires molhado sobre o escorredor. Tinha acabado de alimentar Vincent, mas o animal estava muito inquieto, arranhando a porta da cozinha para sair.

- O que foi garotão, hein? Quer dar uma volta lá fora? Mas está muito tarde e eu preciso dormir.- ela conversou com o animal acariciando sua penugem clara. – Aposto que Anita não iria gostar se eu deixasse você passar a noite lá fora. Poderia cair dentro do lago.

Mas o cachorro continuou insistindo para sair até que Raquel revirando os olhos, destrancou a porta dos fundos e disse:

- Está bem. Vá e faça o que quer que seja que deseja fazer lá fora e depois volte para dentro.

Vincent saiu correndo em disparada e latiu furiosamente em direção à vegetação à beira do lago como se estivesse ao encalço de alguém. Raquel o observou curiosa por alguns instantes antes de chamá-lo de volta ao ver que ele farejava a terra próxima ao lago.

- Vincent volte garoto! Vincent!

Mas o cachorro não a obedeceu. Ao invés disso, o animal voltou a latir. Em seu quarto, Ana-Lucia despertou com os latidos do cachorro e se mexeu na cama dizendo:

- Vincent está lá fora?

- Hummm... – James resmungou agarrando-a pela cintura e impedindo-a de se levantar da cama.

- Preciso ir vê-lo.

- Durma!- ele resmungou mais uma vez, fazendo mais força na cintura dela e Ana, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas de sono voltou a adormecer.

Enquanto isso, Raquel desistiu de ficar apenas chamando pelo cachorro e resolveu buscá-lo, principalmente quando o viu se embrenhar bosque adentro. Ela correu antes que Vincent fosse muito longe porém, o cachorro desapareceu de sua vista e Raquel ouviu um ganido canino profundo.

- Vincent!- ela chamou alto sentindo um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. O bosque estava escuro e úmido. Ela caminhou a passos temerosos mais para dentro até que sentiu uma mão fria em seus ombros. Contendo um grito sufocado, Raquel se virou e disse: - Você?

- O que está fazendo aqui fora, minha sogra?- James indagou. – Se não tiver cuidado pode cair em um dos buracos de lama profundos que tem por aqui.

- Eu estou procurando o Vincent.- ela respondeu.

- È, eu ouvi o latido dele.- disse James. – Mas creio que ele não deve ter ido longe. Talvez esteja perseguindo um esquilo.

Raquel olhou para ele desconfiada. Parecia ter algo errado com seu genro.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora, James? Veio só por causa do cachorro ou você e a Ana brigaram?

- Eu só queria espairecer...- foi tudo o que ele disse. – Volte para dentro, Raquel, o ar está frio aqui fora. Eu levarei o cachorro de volta.

Raquel cruzou os braços sobre o peito. James tinha razão. Estava muito frio. Ela resolveu voltar.

- Estou indo. Boa noite, James.

- Boa noite, minha sogra.- respondeu ele se embrenhando pelo bosque atrás do cachorro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, James acordou cedo. Ele queria se redimir com a esposa e seus amigos pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior e desceu para preparar o café levando Liam com ele. Colocou o bebê na cadeirinha e pôs-se a preparar café, leite, ovos, bacon, suco de laranja e panquecas.

Raquel desceu algum tempo depois dele e ficou surpresa ao vê-lo logo cedo na cozinha.

- Bom dia, James. Pelo visto você não dormiu nada essa noite.

- Bom dia, minha sogra.- respondeu ele. – Posso saber o porquê do comentário?

- Porque já era um pouco tarde quando eu o deixei no jardim ontem e você entrou no bosque para buscar o cachorro.

- Ontem?- ele retrucou. – Do que está falando?

Nesse momento, as crianças desceram em desabalada carreira pela escadaria. Jordan veio deslizando pelo corrimão.

- Não se lembra de termos conversado ontem?- Raquel perguntou, incrédula.

- Olha, Raquel, minha última lembrança de ontem à noite se resume a uma conversa que tive com Ana cuja conclusão eu não posso comentar com a senhora, especialmente na frente das crianças. Se nos falamos depois disso eu posso ser sonâmbulo e não saber. A senhora deveria perguntar à Ana.- completou ele, divertido.

- Papai, quero panqueca!- pediu Michelle, agitada.

- È pra já!- disse ele. – E você Billie quer panqueca também?

- Sim, tio James!- assentiu Billie.

- Não gosto de panqueca!- comentou Jordan.

Raquel ficou por algum tempo pensando na conversa que tivera com James no jardim na noite passada. Não estava ficando louca. Tinha certeza que tinha falado com ele. Já estava indo questioná-lo outra vez quando Ana-Lucia, Jack e Kate desceram ao mesmo tempo para o café. Jack trazia a caçula ao colo e as atenções se voltaram para ela. Todos querendo saber se ela estava melhor.

Dez minutos depois que todos estavam acomodados e tomando o café da manhã, Vincent entrou na cozinha todo sujo de lama. Ana-Lucia ficou enfurecida porque o cachorro estava sujando todo o piso branco e colocou o bicho para fora prometendo dar um banho bem dado nele.

Então Raquel não estava errada, Vincent entrara no bosque e ela realmente conversara com o genro na noite passada. Mas por que ele dizia não se lembrar disso?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia estava bonito novamente naquela manhã de domingo e Ana e Kate levaram as crianças para brincar no jardim, mas Grace preferiu ficar longe da piscina enquanto os outros se divertiam. James terminou a cerca de segurança, o que deixou Ana mais tranqüila.

Enquanto as mulheres brincavam com as crianças e cuidavam do almoço, James e Jack decidiram começar sua expedição pela casa. O primeiro lugar em que resolveram olhar foi o porão. Enquanto James destrancava a porta, ele perguntou a Jack:

- Contou alguma coisa à Kate sobre o que conversamos ontem?

- Absolutamente nada. Se eu tivesse feito isso nós teríamos viajado ontem à noite mesmo porque ela ficou muito assustada com o que aconteceu com a Grace.

- Foi um acidente.- disse James.

- Eu sei que fui um acidente, mas você há de convir, James, que se mudar para uma casa onde ocorreu um crime como o que houve aqui pode não ter sido uma boa idéia. Traz más vibrações pra sua família, cara.

- Não acredito nesse negócio de vibrações, Jacko, além do mais, é por causa de superstições como essa que a casa me custou tão pouco. Vem, vamos entrar.

Ele abriu a portinhola do porão e um horrível cheiro de bolor invadiu-lhes as narinas. Jack queixou-se.

- O ar está pesado aqui dentro. È a primeira vez que entra aqui desde que se mudou?

- Sim.- respondeu James. – Temos que encontrar a caixa de fusíveis.

Jack ligou a lanterna que trouxera consigo.

- Este lugar está cheio de infiltrações.- comentou com James. – Pelo jeito aqui você vai ter que gastar uma boa grana para deixar o lugar apresentável.

Eles continuaram caminhando pelo ambiente bolorento e escuro sem encontrar a caixa de fusíveis. Dentro do porão havia alguns móveis quebrados, caixas velhas atulhadas de lixo e até a carcaça de uma velha caminhonete vermelha.

- Como foi que conseguiram colocar esse carro aqui dentro?- James indagou.

- Deve ter uma outra entrada por aqui.- disse Jack.

Os dois começaram a tatear as paredes em busca de alguma porta até que Jack recostou-se em algo preso à parede, uma espécie de alavanca de metal enferrujada que abriu uma porta secreta atrás do carro velho.

James e Jack se entreolharam.

- Jack, eu não sei quanto a você mas eu estou realmente empolgado agora. Sinto-me como se fosse um garoto brincando de detetive.

- È, encontrar passagens secretas em casas velhas é realmente emocionante.- debochou Jack.

James deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo e falou:

- A menos que esteja com medo, meu amigo, eu o convido a entrar.

- Estou apreensivo, não com medo.- disse Jack. – Mas vamos lá! Quero ter histórias para contar aos meus netos.

Os dois adentraram a passagem secreta. Havia uma estreita escada de madeira que levava a um andar abaixo. Eles então caminharam por um extenso e apertado corredor de paredes de pedra, claustrofóbico, sem ter a mínima idéia da onde estavam indo parar até que chegaram à uma porta de madeira destruída, quase tomada por cupins.

- Acho melhor não abrirmos essa porta.- disse Jack com uma sensação ruim no peito.

- E por que não?- retrucou James já girando a velha maçaneta usando um pouco de força para abrir a porta. – Já se esqueceu dos seus netos, Jacko?- ele gracejou, mas ficou sério ao abrir a porta por completo.

Quando as lanternas de ambos iluminaram o que havia atrás dela uma sensação de sufocamento e tristeza os tomou. Estavam diante do que parecia ser uma sala de tortura cheia de objetos estranhos que serviam para machucar as pessoas até transformá-las em autômatos que obedeceriam ao seu mestre apenas para não serem feridos daquele forma brutal.

- Que raio de lugar é esse?- James indagou.

Continua...


	7. Tensão

**Capítulo 7**

**Tensão**

- Vamos nos esconder!- gritou Billie, empolgada quando Michelle correu até uma árvore e encostou a cabeça no tronco, ficando de costas para as outras crianças.

- Vou contar até 20!- ela disse.

- Conte até mil!- debochou Jordan.

- Jordan, eu não sei contar até mil!- ela protestou, ainda de costas para os outros.

Ana-Lucia e Kate tinham decidido dar uma volta no bosque que ficava ao redor da mansão e as crianças resolveram iniciar um divertido jogo de esconde-esconde. Raquel tinha ficado com Liam e Grace no jardim. Elas não estavam junto às crianças, mas também não estavam muito longe. Podiam ouvir a voz de Michelle contando na árvore e os risos de Jordan e Billie bem próximos.

- Vamos nos sentar nesse tronco.- Ana sugeriu quando elas avistaram uma árvore caída no meio do bosque que provavelmente devia ter sido derrubada durante uma tempestade.

Elas se sentaram lado a lado e Kate tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso.

- Eu pensei que tinha parado de fumar.- Ana comentou.

- Eu estou tentando.- Kate respondeu. – Mas de vez em quando a tentação me persegue. È mais forte do que eu.- ela acendeu um cigarro e fumou calmamente. – Se o Jack souber que estou fumando vai ficar zangado!

- Vai mesmo!- Ana riu. – Mas não se preocupe que não vou contar a ele.

- Já começou a pintar?- Kate indagou.

- Já pus todo o meu material no quarto que vou usar como ateliê, mas ainda nem peguei nas telas.- ela confessou. – Ainda estamos nos adaptando à casa e sempre tem alguma coisa para arrumar ou limpar, fora que as crianças tomam todo meu tempo.

- James não tem ajudado?

- Nós dividimos as tarefas, mas nunca é muito fácil.

- Vai melhorar depois que vocês se adaptarem.- disse Kate.

- Tenho medo que o James não se adapte.- Ana-Lucia comentou. – Talvez ele esteja chateado por estar vivendo tão longe da civilização.

- Não creio, Ana. Lembra-se o que eu te disse ontem? Casais têm momentos bons e ruins. Vocês vão superar isso. È só questão de se adaptarem como você mesma disse.

- 17...18...19...20! Prontos ou não, aí vou eu!- a voz infantil de Michelle ecoou pelo bosque fazendo Ana e Kate sorrirem.

- Aí vem ela, Jordan!- Billie falou baixinho.

- Vamos nos separar!- disse Jordan indo para um lado das árvores e Billie para o outro.

Dentro do bosque estava parcialmente escuro por causa da sombra dos pinheiros que cobria o sol. Mas as crianças estavam animadas em ter um lugar tão interessante e misterioso para brincarem de esconde-esconde.

- Cadê vocês?- a voz de Michelle ecoou mais uma vez.

Billie escondeu-se atrás de alguns arbustos enquanto Jordan preferiu o tronco grosso de uma árvore. Por um momento ele parou e observou aquele tronco. Era o maior que já tinha visto. Definitivamente não era um pinheiro. Perguntaria a seu pai depois que tipo de árvore era aquela.

- Billie! Jordan!- ele ainda podia ouvir a voz da irmãzinha e riu zombeteiro. Porém, de repente seu pé escorregou na lama molhada do bosque e ele teve a estranha sensação de que seu pé direito estava sendo puxado para trás por dedos frios e fortes. Sua única reação foi gritar pela mãe:

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Kate apagou a bagana do cigarro com o pé. Ana-Lucia ergueu-se do tronco, aguçando os ouvidos.

- Acho que ouvi a voz de Jordan me chamando.

- Eu não ouvi nada.- disse Kate.

- Não sei, estou com uma sensação estranha. Pensei tê-lo ouvido gritar.

- Mesmo?- indagou Kate. – Eu ouvi as crianças gritando, mas devem estar apenas brincando.

- Não.- Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Tem algo errado e depois do que houve ontem na piscina, não podemos arriscar. – Jordan! Michelle!- Ana gritou procurando pelos filhos.

- Billie!- Kate chamou pela filha.

Mas as crianças não responderam, o que as deixou muito preocupadas.

- Crianças!- Ana gritou. – A brincadeira acabou. Apareçam agora mesmo!

Poucos minutos depois, Michelle e Billie vieram correndo. Elas estavam úmidas de suor.

- Cadê o seu irmão?- Ana-Lucia foi logo perguntando para Michelle.

- A gente não conseguiu achar ele.- respondeu a menina, ofegante.

- Ouvimos ele gritar.- explicou Billie e fomos procurá-lo. Ele não parecia estar brincando.

Ana-Lucia ficou aflita.

- Precisamos encontrá-lo! Agora mesmo!

- Vamos chamar os rapazes!- sugeriu Kate. – Esse bosque é grande, podemos nos perder.

- Jordan! Jordan!- Ana gritou antes de dizer: - Você pega as meninas e vai chamá-los, Kate. Eu vou procurar o meu filho.

Kate assentiu e pegando as meninas pela mão refez o caminho não muito longo de volta para a casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- James, já parou para pensar se o antigo morador dessa casa, o cara de quem você me falou, o que surtou era mesmo um doente? Não porque só um doente manteria um lugar como esse embaixo da casa.- Jack comentou depois que eles se enveredaram ainda mais pelo escuro corredor de pedras cuja passagem secreta ficava no porão.

- Sinceramente, duvido muito que esse lugar tenha sido criado por ele. Tudo aqui embaixo parece muito antigo, inclusive esses instrumentos de tortura que vimos. Parece coisa da época da colonização. Quando será que essa casa foi construída? Talvez devêssemos mostrar isso à Kate...

- Não, nem pensar!- contestou Jack. – Não quero minha mulher aqui embaixo, vendo todas essas coisas horríveis...

- Ah qual é, Jack? Seria um parque de diversões para ela. Conheço a Kate, ela gosta dessas bugingangas de outras épocas. Quando nós namorávamos...

- Ok, me poupe dessas suas histórias com a Kate. Quando nos conhecemos deixei bem claro que deveríamos deixar isso pra lá!

James riu e Jack não conseguia entender como ele poderia parecer tão à vontade em um ambiente como aquele. O lugar cheirava à morte.

- O que será que tem naquela porta ali?- James indagou ao ver uma pesada porta de madeira que ficava no final do corredor.

Jack se aproximou com a lanterna e iluminou a porta. Os entalhes na madeira eram assustadores. Gárgulas devoradoras de almas prostravam-se sobre as pessoas cujas bocas estavam abertas em desespero.

- Será que dá para abrir?- James perguntou e Jack forçou a fechadura até que a porta se abriu com um leve estalo.

Curioso, Jack iluminou dentro da porta e seu pé enganchou em algo que o puxou para dentro fazendo a porta se fechar como um sarcófago.

- James!- Jack gritou lá dentro.

- Merda!- James exclamou correndo para lá. – Você está bem, Jack?

- Eu não sei...eu....tem algo me queimando...é horrível...James, me tire daqui!

James puxou a fechadura com força, mas esta se quebrou.

- Ah não, agora não! Filho da puta!- gritou James ouvindo Jack gemer de dor lá dentro e sem entender o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo. – Jack, eu vou tirar você daí! Só não sei como!- ele acrescentou numa voz mais baixa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia sentia o suor frio escorrer pela testa enquanto caminhava pelo bosque a procura do filho. O lugar parecia não ter fim e ela sentia que já tinha se afastado muito da casa, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Jordan. Sua garganta estava dolorida de tanto chamar por ele.

- Meu filho, onde você está? Por favor, aparece pra mamãe!- ela gemeu, sentindo-se cansada. Tinha sido uma péssima idéia levar as crianças para o bosque. – Jordan!

De repente, ela ouviu um estranho sussurro que parecia vir das árvores, e foi como se os pinheiros estivessem se fechando sobre ela, como as paredes da casa na noite anterior.

- Mas o que está acontecendo?- Ana gritou sentindo o coração disparar.

Foi quando ela o viu o vulto de um garoto correndo. Pensou ser Jordan e correu na direção dele antes que os pinheiros se fechassem sobre ela.

- Jordan!- ela correu, escorregou na grama molhada e tropeçou. Seus cabelos ficaram sobre seu rosto. Ela tentou se mover, mas seu tornozelo doeu de tal forma que ela teve de ficar parada e esperar um pouco para prosseguir.

Então ela viu um par de botas de criança em frente a ela. Mas não eram os sapatos de seu filho.

- Por favor, mamãe, não deixa ele me bater mais!- disse uma voz de criança e Ana ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo.

Não era Jordan. Era um garoto pálido, vestido com uma roupa formal demais para uma criança.

- Quem é você?- Ana indagou, mas o menino não respondeu, em vez disso, ele repetiu o que tinha acabado de dizer:

- Por favor, mamãe, não deixa ele me bater mais!

- Você viu o meu filho?- Ana indagou.

Os olhos do menino se alargaram nesse momento como se fossem saltar das órbitas e um assovio estranho foi ouvido.

- Mamãe, ele está vindo! Mamãe!

O garoto saiu correndo e Ana-Lucia se levantou com muito esforço do chão, lutando contra a dor latejante no tornozelo. Uma nuvem de chuva cobriu o céu e pingos grossos e gelados começaram a cair. Ela precisava encontrar Jordan logo e voltar para casa.

- Jordan! Jordan!

- Mãe!!!!!- ela ouviu a voz de seu filho finalmente.

- Jordan, eu estou aqui!- ela berrou sentindo a chuva aumentar.

- Mãe, ele não me deixa ir!- Jordan gritou de volta de um ponto que ela ainda não tinha conseguido enxergar.

- De quem estava falando, meu filho?- Ana indagou tentando seguir o sentido da voz dele.

E então ela viu o homem vestido de branco que ela vira na noite anterior correndo por entre as árvores e viu Jordan também, todo encolhido, encostado em uma delas. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

O que estava acontecendo era muito absurdo. Aquele homem era um bandido miserável que seqüestrara seu filho de perto de casa. Ela não pensou duas vezes e correu para pegar Jordan sem se preocupar se o homem estava armado ou não.

- Mamãe!- Jordan gemeu quando ela se aproximou e o envolveu num abraço protetor.

- Quem é esse homem, mamãe?- perguntou o menino, enterrando o rosto na blusa dela. – Ele não queria me deixar ir embora!

- Eu não sei, meu filho!- Ana respondeu e procurou o homem com os olhos, mas ele tinha desaparecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate retornou a casa e contou à Raquel o que houve. Perguntou por Jack e James, mas ela disse que não sabia onde eles estavam. Ela foi procurá-los na casa devido à urgência de se encontrar Jordan, porém eles não estavam em nenhum lugar. Ela lembrou-se que eles pretendiam ir até o porão e pegando uma lanterna na caixa de ferramentas, ela foi atrás deles.

Mas não precisou andar muito dentro do porão escuro para encontrá-los. James saiu pela entrada secreta apoiando Jack com seu corpo. Ele estava machucado e zonzo.

- Oh Deus!- Kate exclamou. – O que aconteceu?

- Houve um pequeno acidente.- James informou. – Me ajude a levá-lo para cima.

Eles tiraram Jack do porão e quando chegaram à cozinha, Kate tratou de saber o que tinha acontecido com seu marido.

- Jack, o que houve?

- Encontramos umas coisas estranhas no porão... – ele explicou. – Eu tropecei e caí dentro de um troço que parecia um caixão, tinha uns espinhos lá...

- Jack, você está sangrando... – ela ergueu a camisa dele e viu vários arranhões nas costas dele. – Meu amor, como você foi se machucar assim?

- Foi um acidente!- repetiu James.

- Cala a boca James e me deixa cuidar do meu marido!- disse Kate, nervosa. – Você devia ir procurar a Ana-Lucia. O Jordan sumiu no bosque!

James saiu correndo da cozinha imediatamente. Raquel estava na varanda com as crianças.

- Cadê a Ana e o Jordan?- ele perguntou.

- Ela se enveredou no bosque atrás dele.- respondeu Raquel. – As crianças estavam brincando e ele sumiu de repente.

Ele deixou a casa e entrou no bosque, mas não precisou caminhar muito para ver Ana-Lucia vindo na direção dele com Jordan em seu colo. O menino parecia muito assustado.

- O que aconteceu?- ele indagou pegando o menino pesado dos braços dela.

- James, tem um homem estranho nesse bosque! Foi ele quem pegou o Jordan. Deve ser um pervertido!- ela falava muito aflita. – Devíamos chamar a polícia!

- Onde você viu esse homem?- ele perguntou tentando ver alguma coisa por entre as árvores.

- Eu o vi lá atrás!- Ana respondeu.

- Vamos voltar para casa!- disse ele.

- Mas James, nós precisamos...

- Eu vou procurar por ele! Você volta pra casa com o Jordan.

Ana olhou para o rosto assustado do filho e acabou assentindo. Mas quando retornaram à casa, James colocou Jordan no sofá perto de Raquel e das outras crianças e foi até o seu escritório, voltando de lá com uma espingarda.

- Onde conseguiu isso?- perguntou ela que não fazia a menor idéia de que James pudesse ter uma arma.

- Já faz um tempo que comprei essa arma pra uma emergência.- respondeu ele, carregando a espingarda e deixando as crianças assustadas.

- Por que o papai tem uma arma?- quis saber Michelle.

- O que aconteceu com você?- Billie perguntou baixinho para Jordan que se mantinha calado. Mas ele continuou em silêncio.

- Você tem licença pra isso, meu genro? Não sabia que era ex-policial.- perguntou Raquel com ar intimidador. Ela não achava uma boa idéia James ter uma arma.

- Não me perguntaram se eu já tinha sido policial quando adquiri esta arma, minha sogra.- James respondeu ríspido. – E se existe um intruso em minha propriedade, eu irei descobrir agora.

- James, talvez fosse melhor... – começou a dizer Ana-Lucia, apreensiva, mas ele caminhou para a porta dizendo:

- Eu voltarei logo! Se tiver um maldito filho da mãe no bosque eu vou encontrá-lo! Você fica aqui com as crianças!

Ana-Lucia ficou aborrecida com o tom autoritário do marido e rebateu:

- Como se você tivesse esquecido que eu fui policial!

- Pouco me importa! Você é minha esposa e vai fazer o que eu mandar! Portanto, cuide do menino.

Ela ficou tão chocada com a resposta dele que não teve resposta e James foi embora para se embrenhar no bosque.

- Ana?- Raquel chamou vendo que a filha estava um pouco perturbada.

- Está tudo bem, mãe.- ela respondeu voltando a si. – Eu vou cuidar das crianças.

Liam começou a chorar nos braços da avó porque tinha visto a mãe.

- Eu já vou pegar você, meu amor, só me deixe cuidar do seu irmão um pouco.

Kate apareceu na sala com o rosto cheio de preocupação, mas ficou aliviada ao ver Ana e Jordan.

- Que bom que voltou, Ana! O que aconteceu com o Jordan?

- Tem um homem no bosque!- Ana revelou. – O James foi até lá descobrir quem ele é!

- Oh Deus!- Kate exclamou. – Isso é terrível! E justo agora que eu ia dizer que precisamos partir agora.

- Por quê?- Ana indagou.

- O Jack está muito machucado. Ele se meteu no porão com o James e caiu...acho que fraturou uma costela, ou melhor ele acha que fraturou uma costela...e eu não tenho condições de dirigir...

- Mamãe, você deve ir com ela até Marietta. Lá tem um hospital. Eu fico aqui com as crianças. James deve voltar logo.

Ela acariciou os cabelos de Jordan que agora parecia mais calmo e foi pegar seu bebê que chorava dos braços da mãe.

- Não Ana-Lucia, eu entendo que o Jack precisa de ajuda mas eu não posso deixar você e as crianças aqui com esse homem no bosque...

- Eu vou ficar bem, mamãe. James tem uma arma, mas eu também tenho!

- Mas se formos pro hospital em Marietta, dependendo do que o médico disser teremos que voltar para Atlanta, o vôo para LA sai esta noite e eu preciso estar em Los Angeles amanhã...

- Mãe, você também precisa estar em Los Angeles amanhã!- lembrou Ana tentando acalmar Liam. – Vá pegar suas coisas. Eu e as crianças vamos ficar bem.

Mesmo a contragosto Raquel teve que aceitar ir embora com Jack e Kate. Ele estava mesmo precisando ir ao hospital. Quando eles estavam todos prontos para partir, James retornou com a espingarda no ombro e um ar sério.

- Você o encontrou?- Ana correu até ele perguntando.

- Não tinha ninguém no bosque.- respondeu ele. – Acho que foi impressão sua!

- È claro que não foi impressão minha!- ela retrucou, magoada com James.

Ele se adiantou na direção de Raquel que estava terminando de pôr as coisas na picape.

- Já estão partindo?

- Jack não está bem. Ele se machucou muito durante a expedição de vocês ao porão. Aliás, quero dizer a você que tome cuidado com esse porão. Pelo que Jack nos contou o lugar pode ser uma armadilha para as crianças.

- Agradeço a preocupação, minha sogra, mas sei muito bem como tomar conta da minha família.

- Eu espero que sim!- Raquel devolveu indo se despedir de Ana. – Tem certeza que não quer mesmo que eu fique, minha filha?

- Pode ir tranqüila, mãe!

Ela abraçou Raquel e em seguida se despediu de Jack, Kate e das crianças.

- Liguem pra mim pra dizer se está tudo bem.- disse ela.

- Nós ligaremos.- disse Kate.

Ana tocou o ombro de Jack, carinhosamente, dizendo:

- Hey, não vai chorar se tiverem que te dar injeção.

Jack sorriu mesmo com a dor que estava sentindo e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe, Kate vai estar lá para segurar a minha mão.

James estava um pouco afastado deles e não podia ouvir o que diziam. Ele não gostou nada quando Ana-Lucia se inclinou, falou com Jack, sorriu e o beijou no rosto.

- Vagabunda... – ele resmungou baixinho.

- Tchau, James!- Jack gritou com um pouco de esforço. – Você parece sinistro com essa espingarda, cara.

- E você parece uma bichinha chorando por causa de um arranhão.- James debochou o que deixou Ana-Lucia aborrecida.

Depois que a picape partiu, ela empurrou o carrinho onde tinha colocado o bebê e chamou os filhos que estavam próximos dela.

- Vamos entrar crianças!

- Papai me assusta com essa arma.- disse Michelle. – E a Daphne também não gosta!- ela cochichou a última frase para a mãe.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida.- Ana garantiu.- Gostaria de saber onde está o Vincent, não o vejo desde o café da manhã.

James entrou em casa logo após Ana e os filhos, e ainda com a espingarda sobre os ombros, comentou:

- Já foram tarde! Eu já estava de saco cheio de todos eles!

Ana-Lucia não acreditou no comentário dele.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer que não agüentava mais ver você toda derretida pra cima do Jack. Mais um pouco e eu pensei que você se atiraria dentro da picape só para ir com ele. Provavelmente Raquel teria gostado. O bom e estável Jack seria melhor do que o James irresponsável, não é?

- Cale a boca, James!- Ana mandou. – E suma com essa arma da minha frente. Está assustando as crianças.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, Ana-Lucia ainda estava aflita a respeito do homem que tinha visto na floresta. Ela perguntou muitas vezes a Jordan o que o homem tinha feito, mas Jordan respondeu que ele apenas o tinha arrastado para o fundo do bosque e que tinha dito que não o deixaria ir.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querido.- ela assegurou durante o jantar. Vincent ainda não tinha aparecido e ela estava ficando preocupada. O cachorro andava arisco desde que eles tinham se mudado para aquela casa. Pensando bem, muitas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo desde que eles chegaram aquela casa.

- Mãe, porque o papai não veio jantar?- Michelle perguntou enrolando o macarrão no garfo de um jeito desajeitado.

- Ele deve estar cansado.- Ana respondeu verificando se todas as portas estavam trancadas. Liam estava adormecido no carrinho depois de mamar.

- Posso levar o jantar pra ele?- Michelle perguntou, empolgada.

Ana sorriu e assentiu, preparando um prato para James. Ela ainda estava tentando entender o comportamento estranho do marido. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele estava chateado com ela por terem se mudado para aquele lugar tão afastado. Ainda assim James não tinha o direito de se portar daquela maneira na frente das crianças, de sua mãe e de seus amigos. E o ataque de ciúmes que ele tivera por causa de Jack? Era inconcebível.

- Ele está no escritório.- ela informou à filha. – Segure o prato com cuidado. Aqui estão os talheres.

Assim que Michelle saiu caminhando devagar para não deixar o prato cair no chão, Jordan perguntou à mãe:

- Mãe, acha que o homem no bosque pegou o Vincent?

- Não, meu filho.- Ana respondeu. – E sabe por quê? Porque o Vincent é muito esperto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelle girou a maçaneta do escritório do pai com certa dificuldade, pisando na ponta dos pés para alcançá-la. Em seguida ela pegou o prato que tinha colocado sobre a mesinha do telefone ao lado da porta do escritório e entrou.

James estava digitando no computador e Michelle hesitou um pouco em falar com ele achando que ele brigaria com ela, mas o sorriso no rosto dele ao vê-la desfez a hesitação.

- Papai!- ela deu um gritinho. – Trouxe o seu jantar.

- Oh, muito obrigado.- ele respondeu pegando o prato que ela lhe oferecia, juntamente com os talheres.

Ele começou a comer e elogiou a comida.

- Está muito bom!

- Eu ajudei a amassar as batatas.- disse Michelle com orgulho.

- Bem que eu imaginei.- disse ele. – As batatas são a coisa mais gostosa do prato.- ele sentou a menina sobre seus joelhos. Michelle fez carinho no rosto do pai e indagou, parecendo muito séria:

- Papai, você machucaria a mamãe? Ou eu? Ou o Jordan? Ou o Liam? Ou o Vin...

- Hey!- disse ele, interrompendo a fala dela. – Por que está me perguntando isso? Sua mãe disse alguma coisa...

- Não, ela não disse nada. Foi a Daphne quem disse que você machucaria a todos nós.

James ficou surpreso com o comentário da filha, mas a abraçou junto ao peito, acalentando-a e dizendo:

- Eu jamais machucaria minha própria família! Nunca pense isso, Michelle Ford! Nunca!

A menina sorriu satisfeita e agarrou o pescoço do pai, beijando-o na bochecha.

- Eu te amo, papai.

- Eu também te amo muito, filha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia ainda foi até a varanda antes de dormir para ver se Vincent tinha voltado e nada. Ela resolveu que procuraria por ele pela manhã. Ficou pensando no garoto que vira no bosque mais cedo. Seria filho de algum vizinho das redondezas? Talvez Vincent estivesse na casa do tal garoto.

Ela trancou bem todas as portas e janelas da casa e subiu para o quarto. As crianças já estavam dormindo e James ainda estava em seu escritório. Ana-Lucia queria que ele subisse e eles pudessem conversar, mas as horas passaram e nada dele aparecer.

Ele só entrou no quarto quando ela estava em seu ritual antes de ir para a cama. Vestida em sua camisola, passando creme nas pernas para depois escovar os longos cabelos. James não lhe deu atenção ao entrar no quarto, foi ao seu armário, pegou uma toalha, camiseta e boxer limpas. Em seguida entrou no banheiro deles, pegou seu xampu e sem dizer nada deixou o quarto.

Ana escovou os cabelos e foi para a cama sozinha e triste. Ela ficou rolando na cama um bom tempo sentindo falta de James ao seu lado, porém quando estava quase pegando no sono, ela ouviu gritos de pavor vindos de algum lugar da casa. Era James.

- Ana! Ana! Me ajude, Ana!!!!

Continua...


	8. Charles Widmore

**Capítulo 8**

**Charles Widmore**

Os gritos de James ecoavam pelo corredor e Ana atravessou a distância considerável de seu quarto até um dos quartos de hóspedes mais afastados onde o marido estava. Como se fosse para tornar a atmosfera da casa mais sinistra, a eletricidade foi embora. Ana quase bateu de frente contra uma parede que ela não se lembrava de estar ali tentando reencontrar seu caminho em meio à escuridão.

- Ana!- James gritou mais uma vez e então parou de gritar. A casa ficou em silêncio antes que ela pudesse ouvir os gritos de Michelle em seu quarto, com medo da escuridão.

Ana iria ver a filha assim que pudesse, primeiro precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido com James.

- James!- ela berrou, tateando no escuro tentando decidir em que direção seguir. – James!- ela gritou outra vez, mas continuou sem resposta.

Tomada por um sentimento de pânico repentino, Ana-Lucia recostou-se à parede do corredor e chorou, ouvindo sua filha gritar ao longe.

- Meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?- ela perguntou a si mesma entre lágrimas.

De repente, as luzes se acenderam novamente e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, Ana situou-se na casa. Estava no final do corredor e batera contra a porta de um dos quartos.

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- berrava Michelle do quarto.

- Eu já estou indo, filha!- Ana gritou para a menina, mas primeiro ela precisava ver James imediatamente.

Ela dobrou no final do corredor e encontrou a porta do quarto onde James estava entreaberta. As luzes do quarto estavam acesas e o pijama dele em cima da cama.

- James?- Ana chamou indo em direção ao banheiro que estava fechado. Mas quando ela girou a maçaneta, encontrou a porta aberta. A luz do banheiro também estava acesa, mas o lugar estava silencioso.

Ana caminhou até a cortina plástica estampada que separava a banheira do restante do banheiro. Ela respirou fundo. Estava com medo de olhar detrás da cortina. Sentia-se naquela cena do filme "Psicose" quando a mocinha é assassinada durante o banho e seu corpo ensangüentado esbarra contra o plástico da cortina e cai desfalecido ao chão.

- James!- Ana chamou mais uma vez e puxou a cortina só de uma vez.

A boca de Ana se abriu com o susto e um murmúrio de desespero escapou-lhe da garganta. James estava imerso dentro da banheira e havia sangue na superfície da água.

- James! James!- ela gritou enfiando seus dois braços na água e puxando o marido para cima.

O rosto dele estava pálido e coberto de sangue. Ana não entendia o que tinha acontecido com ele.

- James, fala comigo, baby!- disse ela, afastando os cabelos dele do rosto e colando seus lábios aos dele, tentando enviar ar para seus pulmões.

Ela desceu uma das mãos pelo peito molhado dele e pressionou seus pulmões, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava fazendo respiração boca a boca. Sua outra mão mantinha a cabeça dele fora da água. Ana estava fazendo um esforço muito grande para segurá-lo porque James era pesado, e assim desmaiado fazia com que todo o peso de seu corpo fosse para o fundo da banheira.

Depois de várias tentativas de Ana, James gemeu voltando a si, tossindo e cuspindo uma boa quantidade de água que ele havia engolido na banheira.

- Jordan!- Ana gritou a plenos pulmões. – Jordan!!!!

O menino apareceu alguns minutos depois acompanhado pela irmãzinha que ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto chorar.

- Jordan, me ajude com o seu pai. Ele é pesado demais pra mim!

- O que aconteceu com o papai?- o menino perguntou preocupado.

- O papai está morto?- Michelle perguntou voltando a chorar. – Daphne disse que ele ia morrer quando as luzes se apagassem.

- Michelle, não existe nenhuma Daphne!- Ana gritou no calor do momento. Estava preocupada demais com James para lidar com os amigos imaginários da filha. – Volte agora mesmo para o seu quarto e espere lá!

- Mas mamãe, a Daphne disse que...

- Michelle, eu não vou falar de novo! Vá agora mesmo para o seu quarto.

A menina choramingou, mas obedeceu e voltou correndo para o seu quarto.

- Anda Jordan, me ajuda!- Ana-Lucia pediu mais uma vez e o menino se aproximou para ajudar a levantar o pai.

- Ele é pesado, mamãe!

- Sim, muito pesado.- disse Ana com voz de esforço. – Mas nós temos que tirá-lo da água e colocá-lo na cama.

Ana e Jordan tiveram que fazer muita força para tirar James da banheira, mas por fim conseguiram. Ela enrolou o marido numa toalha quente depois que eles o colocaram na cama e pediu ao filho que fosse até a cozinha buscar gelo.

- Mas mãe...- disse Jordan um pouco receoso.

- Mas o quê?- Ana retrucou. – Não me diga que está com medo de ir sozinho até a cozinha?

Jordan não respondeu, mas seus olhos diziam tudo.

- Jordan, por favor, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora. Vá até a cozinha, traga gelo e pegue também o kit de primeiros socorros no banheiro do meu quarto. Seu pai está desmaiado e sangrando, precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

O menino finalmente saiu e Ana-Lucia concentrou-se em James. Ela estava sentada na cama com a cabeça dele em seu colo, a toalha branca que ela pusera em suas pernas antes de deitá-lo estava ficando manchada de sangue e ela correu seus dedos pelos cabelos molhados dele tentando encontrar onde ele tinha se machucado.

Ela encontrou um ferimento aberto na cabeça dele que deveria ter sido provocado por uma intensa batida na banheira.

- Como você foi se machucar assim, meu amor?- Ana indagou acariciando o rosto dele.

James gemeu de dor, mas ainda estava inconsciente. Jordan não demorou muito trazer o que Ana havia pedido. Ela teve a impressão que ele pegara o que precisava o mais depressa possível para voltar ao andar de cima.

- Eu vou cuidar do seu pai.- disse Ana. – Agora vá ver se seus irmãos estão bem.

Jordan obedeceu sem relutância dessa vez. Ana-Lucia limpou o corte na cabeça de James com álcool. Ele fez careta ao sentir o líquido queimante e começou a abrir os olhos bem devagar.

- Isso querido.- ela falou docemente com ele. – Fique acordado!- Ana dizia isso porque estava com medo que ele tivesse tido uma concussão quando bateu a cabeça. – Depois você vai me contar direitinho o que aconteceu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, James acordou muito bem humorado. O que era estranho levando-se em consideração o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Ana-Lucia cuidara dele, fizera-lhe um curativo e trouxera-lhe um analgésico quando ele acordou e queixou-se de que sentia muita dor de cabeça.

James tomou o remédio e então voltou a dormir novamente. Como a respiração dele soava tranqüila e o sangue do corte na cabeça tinha sido estancado, Ana deixou que ele dormisse naquele quarto e juntou-se a ele depois de ir verificar se os filhos estavam bem.

Antes de deitar-se na cama com ele, ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de opressão vinda do banheiro onde James se machucara. Pegou a chave que estava engatada na fechadura pelo lado de dentro e trancou a porta pelo lado de fora. Sentiu-se mais segura depois disso.

Mas o excessivo bom humor de James no dia seguinte a perturbava. Ele estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e se recusou a ir ao médico para verificar o ferimento na cabeça quando ela mencionou isso à mesa do café da manhã.

- Não vou ver médico nenhum! Tenho trabalho a fazer.- disse ele levando uma boa garfada de ovos mexidos à boca.

- Mas, querido... – Ana insistiu colocando o bebê sobre os ombros depois de amamentá-lo e batendo às costinhas dele levemente. – Você se machucou muito. Eu mesma vi o corte e depois você se queixou de dor de cabeça, é melhor ir ver isso!

James franziu o cenho e bateu com o punho sobre a mesa, muito irritado. O gesto dele assustou as crianças. Michelle acabou deixando que sua caneca de café com leite virasse sobre a mesa e se espalhasse, manchando a toalha. Ana tentou conter o espalhamento de líquido com guardanapos de papel enquanto James gritava, sem dar importância para nada:

- Mas que inferno, Ana-Lucia! Você quer que eu dirija trinta malditos quilômetros até Marietta para ir até a droga de um ambulatório colocar um band-aid na minha cabeça? Eu tenho muito serviço da empresa pra fazer e desde que nós nos mudamos pra esse fim de mundo por causa da sua arte, você não me deixa trabalhar em paz!

- Hey!- ela falou duro com ele, mas sem gritar. – A decisão de mudarmos para esta casa não foi apenas minha. Não precisamos discutir isso na frente das crianças. Se não quer ir ao hospital, tudo bem. Mas pelo menos tenha a decência de me explicar o que aconteceu com você ontem à noite? Como se machucou daquele jeito?

Os olhos dele fitaram os dela, mas eram frios, sem a vivacidade habitual quando ele disse:

- Dane-se!- e deixou a cozinha.

Liam começou a choramingar nos braços da mãe, como se estivesse absorvendo toda a tensão do momento. Ela o embalou. Jordan levantou-se de sua cadeira e perguntou a ela:

- Ainda iremos para a escola, mamãe?

- Sim, querido. Vou levá-los para a escola. Por favor, apenas coloque outra caneca de café com leite para a sua irmã e organize o lanche de vocês enquanto eu troco o bebê. Vou levá-lo conosco.

- Mamãe!- dessa vez foi Michelle quem a chamou. – Por que o papai estava tão zangado?

- Eu não sei, meu amor.- Ana respondeu com sinceridade. – Agora tome seu café ou chegaremos atrasados à escola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, quando ela retornou da cidade com as crianças, James estava trancado em seu escritório trabalhando e ela achou melhor deixá-lo sozinho. Ana estava muito angustiada com o comportamento do marido.

No final da tarde, quando ela estava terminando de preparar o jantar, James apareceu na cozinha. Ana o fitou, mas nada disse. Ele então se aproximou com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios e a agarrou pela cintura, beijando-a na boca. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, mas quando as mãos dele apalparam o traseiro dela com força, Ana o empurrou.

- James, o que está acontecendo?- indagou seriamente.

Ele franziu o cenho e a deixou de lado, indo até a geladeira e pegando uma cerveja. Abriu a tampa, esfregou a boca da garrafa com a camisa e bebeu no gargalo antes de dizer a ela:

- Sabe, quando eu me envolvi com você, achava que você fosse outro tipo de mulher.

- O que quer dizer?- Ana perguntou abaixando o fogo da sopa que cozinhava no fogão.

- Eu quero dizer, que você era gostosa pra cacete e gostava muito quando eu vinha e te pegava de qualquer jeito...te encostava na parede ou te jogava no chão...você gemia como uma louca...mas agora, fica aí fazendo pose de certinha, cozinhando sopa pros filhinhos ou amamentando o maldito bebê!

Os olhos de Ana-Lucia se alargaram em choque com o comentário dele.

- Eu não vou permitir que você fale desse jeito comigo, ou que se refira ao nosso filho dessa maneira. Você enlouqueceu, James?

Ele tomou mais um longo gole de sua bebida e disse, segurando o pulso de Ana com tanta força que a machucou:

- Vagabunda! É isso o que você é! Se não quer mais trepar comigo, é porque tem outro na jogada, mas é claro que eu sei quem é!

Ana puxou seu braço com tanta força das mãos dele que quase caiu para trás.

- Da próxima vez que o seu amigo Jack vier até aqui, pode deixar que eu aviso pra ele o quanto você tem pensado nele, mas é claro que enquanto ele estiver ocupando trepando com você, eu pretendo dar uma volta com a linda Kate...

- Cala a boca!- Ana gritou. Os lábios trêmulos. Sentia uma ânsia de choro na garganta, mas não derramou uma lágrima.

- Mamãe!- Jordan irrompeu cozinha adentro empurrando o carrinho de Liam e segurando Michelle pelo braço. Os dois pareciam ofegantes. A entrada repentina deles interrompeu a calorosa discussão dos pais.

- O que houve?- perguntou Ana.

- O Vincent encontrou um monstro!- Michelle gritou.

- Monstro?- retrucou James.

- É, no jardim.- a menina confirmou. – Ele estava cavando.

- Vocês precisam ver!- disse Jordan. – É muito sinistro.

James seguiu os filhos para o jardim e Ana-Lucia retirou o bebê do carrinho, seguindo-os também. Vincent tinha aberto um buraco perto da piscina e parecia haver alguma coisa lá de dentro.

Jordan se agachou ao lado do buraco com o pai enquanto Ana e Michelle permaneceram um pouco atrás, observando. Poucos minutos depois, James deu uma estranha risada e disse:

- São ossos!

- Ossos?- Ana indagou se aproximando para ver melhor.

- Sim, ossos.

- Ossos de animais?- ela insistiu.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente e respondeu:

- Ossos humanos!

- Muitos ossos humanos.- adicionou Jordan, parecendo muito curioso sobre a descoberta de Vincent.

- Por que ossos humanos estariam enterrados em nosso jardim?- perguntou Ana, mas para si mesma do que para os outros. – James, isso tudo é muito estranho. Algum crime pode ter acontecido aqui há muito tempo, precisamos avisar a polícia.

- Você precisa ser sempre tão dramática?- retorquiu James. – Isso aqui pode ser outra coisa. Essa casa é velha. O Vincent pode ter encontrado um cemitério antigo.

- Mamãe, eu estou com medo!- disse Michelle encolhendo-se e se agarrando a uma das pernas de sua mãe.

- Mesmo que seja um cemitério antigo, eu não quero esses ossos aqui debaixo da minha casa!- disse Ana. – Vamos telefonar pra polícia e eles decidirão o que fazer com isso. Se enviam para um museu ou...

- Essa decisão não é sua!- falou James se levantando. – Você quer remover ossos que já estão aqui há séculos? Sinceramente, eu acho que não deveríamos perturbar os mortos porque pode haver conseqüências...

O olhar de James era ameaçador, mas Ana não conseguia entender porque ele olhava para ela daquela maneira.

- Jordan, vamos entrar!- ela chamou o filho e segurou na mão de Michelle.

- Mas mãe, ainda não quero entrar.- retrucou o garoto, muito curioso sobre os ossos.

- O jantar já está pronto!- Ana insistiu. – E o tempo está esfriando, é melhor entrarmos.

Jordan obedeceu a mãe e a seguiu junto com a irmã para dentro da casa. James ficou lá fora com Vincent, examinando o cemitério e horas mais tarde ele ainda não havia retornado. Ana-Lucia pensou em ir procurá-lo, mas não quis deixar as crianças sozinhas na casa.

Depois que os filhos adormeceram, Ana colocou a camisola e já estava indo se deitar quando o telefone tocou. Ela atendeu:

- Alô?

- Filha!- disse Raquel Cortez do outro lado da linha.

- Mamãe!- disse Ana. – Que bom que você ligou.

- Como estão as coisas?

Ana olhou para o pulso esquerdo, ainda avermelhado por causa da agressão de James mais cedo.

- Está tudo bem.- ela mentiu.

- E as crianças?

- Estão bem.

- E o James?- Raquel acrescentou um tom preocupado à sua voz.

- Ele está bem também, mamãe.

- Tem certeza?- insistiu Raquel.

- Sim, mamãe. Eu tenho certeza.

- É um alívio ouvir isso.- disse ela. – Quando fomos embora eu tive a impressão de que as coisas não estavam bem entre você e o James.

- É, nós tivemos uma briguinha, mas está tudo bem agora.

- Eu fico feliz.

James entrou no quarto nesse momento e sem dizer nada a ela, abriu o closet e começou a retirar todas as suas roupas lá de dentro, assim como outros objetos pessoais, colocando em cima da cama. Ana-Lucia assistiu aquilo impassível por alguns segundos antes de dizer à mãe:

- Mamãe, eu preciso desligar. Ligo pra você amanhã, tudo bem?

Ana desligou o telefone e encarou o marido.

- James, o que você está fazendo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou o que estava fazendo, parecia estar exercendo aquilo de maneira quase mecânica.

- James!- Ana gritou quando viu ele pegar uma valise, colocando as roupas e objetos dentro dela.

Mas ele continuou seu trabalho sem dizer nada a ela, o que a deixou profundamente irritada.

- James, pare com isso!- ela gritou segurando o braço dele e recebeu um safanão como resposta fazendo com que ela caísse na cama.

- Me deixe em paz, mulher dos infernos!- resmungou ele.

- Pra onde você está indo?

- Pro porão.- respondeu ele a contragosto.

- Pro porão? Mas o que você vai fazer no porão?

Liam começou a chorar no berço, acordado pelos gritos de seus pais.

- Vou pro porão porque lá é o único lugar em que eu não vou precisar ouvir esse bebê chorão!

Ele saiu batendo a porta e Ana-Lucia foi acalmar o bebê. Enquanto o ninava junto ao peito, ela pensava que em anos de casamento James nunca a tinha tratado assim. Ele sempre fora um marido carinhoso, preocupado, bom pai. Mas desde que se mudaram para aquela casa ele parecia estar agindo sobre a influência de algo desconhecido, maléfico.

Ana-Lucia nunca gostara de histórias de terror e também não acreditava em fantasmas, mas não podia ignorar o que estava acontecendo naquela casa. As coisas estranhas que tinha visto, o comportamento de James, o que acontecera com Jack no porão e agora aqueles ossos no jardim.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- ela murmurou consigo mesma enquanto colocava Liam adormecido de volta no berço.

Como ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir depois de mais aquela discussão com James, Ana ligou o laptop e sentou-se na cama com o computador sobre o colo. Entrou no site da prefeitura de Marietta e descobriu que havia uma biblioteca pública na cidade. Lá deveria haver registros sobre as casas antigas do condado. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia fazer uma pesquisa. Poderia descobrir algo sobre o cemitério embaixo da casa. Ela pegou uma folha de papel e anotou o endereço da biblioteca. Iria até lá no dia seguinte depois de deixar as crianças na escola.

Antes de desligar o laptop, Ana-Lucia enviou um e-mail à sua amiga Kate, que dizia:

"Hey, Kate. Como está o Jack? Eu espero que ele esteja melhor. E as meninas? As coisas por aqui continuam esquisitas. Cada dia gosto menos desta casa. Acho que estou começando a me arrepender de ter saído da ensolarada Los Angeles. James tem agido de forma estranha, anda agressivo comigo, diz coisas sem sentido. Esta tarde o Vincent estava cavando no jardim e encontrou alguns ossos. Parece um antigo cemitério. Amanhã vou à biblioteca pública da cidade fazer uma pesquisa e ver se descubro alguma coisa sobre isso. Pensei que você pudesse consultar seus registros sobre a Geórgia também. Seria de grande ajuda se descobrisse alguma coisa. Ligo pra você no final de semana. Abraços, Ana-Lucia."

Ela fechou o laptop e depois de muito rolar sozinha na cama, o sono a venceu e Ana adormeceu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana estacionou a picape em frente ao prédio antigo da biblioteca pública de Marietta no dia seguinte, depois de deixar os filhos na escola. Sorriu para Liam no banco de trás do carro em sua cadeirinha. Ela o tinha levado com ela outra vez porque James continuava estranho. Nem sequer o vira à mesa do café da manhã. Jordan apenas comentara que vira o pai entrar no escritório com uma xícara de café nas mãos mais cedo. Ana resolveu que seria melhor não falar com ele.

Desceu do carro e abriu a porta do banco de trás para retirar Liam da cadeirinha quando Rose, a dona da loja de conveniências perto da escola apareceu e a cumprimentou, ainda na calçada.

- Olá, Ana!

- Olá, Rose!- disse Ana, ajeitando Liam em seu colo.

- Oh, que gracinha!- disse Rose sorrindo para Liam. – Esse é o seu bebê?

- È sim!- Ana respondeu.

- Ele é lindo!- derreteu-se Rose tocando o cabelo escuro e abundante do bebê. – E então? Como vão as coisas?

- Está tudo bem.- disse Ana.

- Mesmo?- Rose pareceu surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. – Sem mais problemas com o fogão?

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Rose, você sabe de alguma coisa sobre a minha casa? Alguma coisa que não esteja me contando?

- De maneira alguma.- disse Rose. – Só estou perguntando por perguntar.

- Rose, o que você sabe sobre os Hiltons, os antigos moradores da casa. Por que eles se mudaram de lá?

- Tudo o que eu sei.- contou Rose. – È que a filha mais velha deles queria fazer faculdade em Nova York, e que se a família permanecesse aqui, eles não se veriam mais com tanta freqüência.

- E quando eles se mudaram?

Rose pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Acho que foi em 1977.

- 1977?- Ana ficou chocada com a data. – E a casa esteve fechada todo esse tempo?

- O corretor não mencionou isso quando vendeu a casa a vocês?

- Não.- Ana respondeu.

- Bem, me desculpe, preciso ir agora.- disse Rose. – Foi bom ver você e parabéns pelo lindo bebê.

Depois que Rose se afastou, Ana subiu os degraus da escadaria de pedra da antiga biblioteca, intrigada pelo que tinha acabado de descobrir. Quarenta e poucos anos era bastante tempo para uma casa ser mantida fechada e isso não ser mencionado no contrato de venda. James estaria sabendo disso, ela perguntou-se.

Ao adentrar a biblioteca pública, Ana-Lucia ficou impressionada com o lugar. Havia uma pintura renascentista que pegava o teto inteiro, assim como diversas réplicas de obras de arte famosas nas paredes. As estantes em madeira de carvalho estavam repletas de livros, de cima a baixo.

Ana se dirigiu até a mesa da bibliotecária, uma mulher magérrima, loira, usando óculos de gatinho. Ela estava distraída em frente ao computador, colocando fotografias em sua página no Facebook.

- Bom dia.- disse Ana. Liam fez alguns barulhinhos, como se estivesse cumprimentando a bibliotecária à sua maneira.

- Bom dia.- disse a mulher sorrindo com doçura para Liam. – Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Bem, eu sou pintora e me mudei há pouco tempo para o condado de Dharma. Estou trabalhando em um projeto que visa retratar as paisagens antigas e cotidianas da Geórgia.

- Que maravilhoso!- comentou a bibliotecária. – Como você se chama?

- Ana-Lucia Ford.- respondeu ela, estendendo sua mão para a mulher.

- Eu sou Vanessa Ridler. Muito prazer. Eu sou apaixonada por arte.

- Mesmo?- retrucou Ana, mantendo o sorriso no rosto. Obviamente a menção ao projeto em que ela estava trabalhando era mentira. Mas ela não conseguiu pensar em desculpa melhor para ler tudo o que pudesse sobre a casa onde estava morando. Não poderia dizer à bibliotecária que seu marido estava enlouquecendo e que ela estava começando a pensar que a casa era a responsável por isso.

- A biblioteca tem muitos livros sobre as casas no condado Dharma. Inclusive existem algumas histórias de terror sobre elas. Lendas urbanas.- comentou Vanessa.

- Que interessante!- disse Ana. – Se você puder me mostrar onde estão esses livros...

- Sim, é claro. E se quiser eu posso olhar o bebê enquanto faz sua pesquisa.

- Obrigada.- disse Ana. – Seria de grande ajuda.

- Eu adoro bebês e o seu bebê é lindo! Como ele se chama?

- Liam.- respondeu Ana.

Vanessa a conduziu até uma prateleira abarrotada de livros antigos e empoeirados que ficava junto à uma janela com vitrilhos coloridos com motivos de anjos. Ana entregou o bebê para ela, pegou vários, grossos e pesados volumes e sentou-se em uma das inúmeras mesas de carvalho espalhados pela biblioteca e que combinavam com as estantes.

O primeiro da pilha era um livro sobre a independência da Geórgia. Ana o folheou depressa, mas não havia nada que interessasse. O segundo livro, um pouco mais grosso que o anterior intitulava-se "A escravidão na Geórgia, ascensão e queda". Ela o pôs de lado, também não interessava. E assim foi com vários livros, até que ela encontrou um livro mais fino que os anteriores. Este tinha sido quase destruído pelo tempo e pelas traças. Era de 1654 e chamava-se "Como as esposas devem portar-se após o casamento". O livro chamou a atenção de Ana-Lucia por causa do desenho na capa. Era uma imagem feita em nanquim, de um homem muito velho, vestido de branco e com um gancho nas mãos.

Ana estremeceu levemente à lembrança da imagem que vira em seu jardim há alguns dias atrás. E depois novamente quando Jordan sumira no bosque. Era o mesmo homem. Amedrontada, mas ao mesmo tempo excitada com sua descoberta, Ana-Lucia mostrou o livro à Vanessa que lhe indicou outra prateleira com livros da mesma época. Ela queria descobrir quem tinha sido aquele homem.

Consultou mais vários livros sobre a história da Geórgia até que encontrou um livro específico sobre a primeira escola para esposas no condado Dharma em 1648. Era uma escola que tinha o objetivo de educar mulheres para que elas viessem a se tornar esposas exemplares. A casa foi construída no pântano especialmente para essa finalidade e o diretor da escola era Charles Widmore. Ele era um nobre riquíssimo que havia sido educado pelos melhores tutores da época. Perdera uma de suas mãos durante um naufrágio que ele sofrera enquanto viajava da Inglaterra para os Estados Unidos.

Ainda mais curiosa, Ana-Lucia pediu à Vanessa que pudesse fazer uma pesquisa na Internet. A bibliotecária deixou que ela usasse seu computador à vontade. Ana pesquisou usando o nome Charles Widmore e ficou ainda mais chocada com o que descobriu. Havia documentos históricos na Internet que contavam que Widmore tinha sido um assassino, sádico e torturador. Que sua escola para futuras esposas era o lugar onde ele estuprava e torturava mulheres. Em vida Widmore também havia sido acusado de assassinar a própria esposa e de ter tido participação no assassinato ritualístico da própria filha dele e do genro, entre outros crimes.

Tudo isso tinha acontecido naquela casa onde ela agora estava vivendo com sua família. Era horrível demais. Aquele cemitério embaixo da casa devia ser dessa época. Deviam ser os ossos das vítimas de Widmore. Ana tremeu só de pensar. Precisava contar isso a James, o mais rápido possível. Ela não queria continuar naquela casa que havia sido tão amaldiçoada pelos crimes de um homem.

- Encontrou tudo o que queria?- Vanessa perguntou de repente, fazendo com que Ana-Lucia se assustasse e levasse as mãos ao peito.

- Está tudo bem?- ela indagou percebendo que Ana se assustara.

- Está tudo bem sim. Encontrei tudo, obrigada.- ela respondeu se recuperando do susto e pegando Liam dos braços da bibliotecária porque ele estava começando a choramingar de fome. – Diga-me, tem como eu imprimir alguns arquivos e fazer cópias dos livros?

- Não permitimos cópias de livros antigos, sinto muito.- disse Vanessa. – Mas...eu posso emprestar os livros de que precisa se me prometer trazê-los amanhã.

- Oh, sim. Muito obrigada.- disse Ana-Lucia aceitando a oferta da mulher. Assim que chegasse em casa ela teria uma longa conversa com James e o convenceria a prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo naquela casa. Esperava que assim eles pudessem ir embora daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

Continua...


	9. Vamos embora daqui!

**Capítulo 9**

**Vamos embora daqui!**

As crianças desceram do carro, agitadas como sempre. Michelle passou na frente de Jordan correndo. O menino riu e correu atrás dela tentando pegá-la. Ana-Lucia pendurou sua bolsa nos ombros e desceu do carro carregando Liam. Ela estava ansiosa para falar com James e mostrar a ele os livros que tinha emprestado da biblioteca. Os livros eram a prova para tudo o que estava acontecendo de ruim naquela casa desde que eles haviam se mudado.

- Vincent!- gritou Jordan procurando pelo cachorro.

- Vincent!- Michelle gritou também.

Ana entrou na casa pela porta dos fundos procurando James com os olhos, mas ele não estava na cozinha.

- Vincent!- Michelle gritou mais uma vez.

- Mamãe, nós não conseguimos achar o Vincent!- disse Jordan.

Ela pousou sua bolsa sobre a mesa da cozinha e disse ao filho, equilibrando Liam em seu colo.

- Ele deve estar no pântano cavando. Mas não se preocupe que ele volta assim que sentir fome.

- Eu queria mostrar o meu desenho pra ele!- queixou-se Michelle.

- Por que não mostra pra mim?- indagou Ana com um sorriso.

A menina sorriu também e empolgada abriu sua mochila cor-de-rosa, retirando uma folha de papel lá de dentro. Ana pegou o papel das mãos dela e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Michelle, filha, quem são essas pessoas?

Michelle explicou apontando cada pessoa no desenho:

- Esse aqui é o papai, essa aqui é você e o Liam, esse é o Jordan, o Vincent...

- E esta menina aqui?- Ana-Lucia perguntou apontando para uma figura de menina no desenho, de vestido escuro e com uma enorme mancha vermelha borrada pintada sobre sua cabeça.

- Esta é a Daphne, mamãe.- Michelle respondeu com naturalidade. – Ela está sempre sangrando.- a criança acrescentou.

Ana estremeceu. Jordan também havia se aproximado para olhar o desenho e seus olhinhos estavam tão preocupados quanto os de sua mãe.

- E este homem com o garoto?- ela perguntou novamente apontando para as figuras no desenho de Michelle.

- Ah este é o Arthur e o Sr. Widmore.

Ana-Lucia deixou escapar um grito abafado quando Michelle disse isso. O homem que ela desenhara, embora estivesse retratado em garranchos infantis era exatamente como o homem a quem ela vira da janela no pântano, e igual ao mesmo homem que raptara Jordan há poucos dias atrás.

- É ele, mamãe!- disse o garoto. – Tenho certeza de que é ele!

E o menino a quem Michelle nomeara Arthur também era o mesmo garoto que Ana-Lucia vira no bosque quando fora procurar por Jordan.

- Do que estão falando?- a voz de James assustou Ana que por pouco não gritou no meio da cozinha, assustando os filhos.

- Oi, papai!- disse Michelle. – Olha só o meu desenho!

James sorriu e pegou o desenho das mãos da menina.

- Mas que desenho mais bonito!- disse ele. – Você pinta melhor do que a sua mãe!

Michelle riu. Ele dirigiu-se à Jordan:

- E você garotão, como foi a escola hoje?

- Normal.- respondeu Jordan. – Mamãe, eu vou subir e lavar as mãos para o almoço. Quer que eu leve o bebê um pouco?

- Sim, querido.- disse Ana entregando Liam com cuidado para o irmão. – Michelle, você também vá lavar as mãos para o almoço.

- E o Vincent?- a garotinha insistiu.

- Eu disse que ele voltará logo, querida. Agora suba, por favor.

Depois que as crianças subiram, James disse a Ana:

- Esse garoto está precisando de um bom corretivo. Onde já se viu responder desse jeito para o próprio pai? Ele sequer me olhou nos olhos.

- Bem, talvez você esteja dando motivos para que ele tenha se tornado arredio com você.

- Você está louca!- disse James indo até a geladeira e pegando uma cerveja.

- Você preparou o almoço?- perguntou ela.

- Não.- respondeu ele. – Eu tinha muito trabalho atrasado pra fazer.

- Mas as crianças estão com fome, James!- disse ela, zangada.

- Por que não mata o maldito cachorro e faz um churrasco pra eles?- disse James, maldosamente.

- Meu Deus!- Ana exclamou. – O que está acontecendo com você?

Ele voltou-se para ela e tomou um longo gole de cerveja. Ana-Lucia notou que havia manchas de sangue seco na camisa dele.

- O que foi isso? Você se machucou?

James olhou para as manchas de sangue em sua camisa e deu de ombros.

- Acho que me cortei enquanto estava me barbeando.

- Se barbeando?- retrucou Ana. – James, tem sangue demais na sua camisa.

- Ah não enche!- disse ele com irritação. – Eu não matei nenhuma das suas preciosas crianças.

- O que quer dizer?- gritou ela, assustada.

- Eu estou só brincando, amor, só brincando... – disse ele rindo antes de ir se trancar no porão outra vez.

As crianças estavam com fome e Ana-Lucia preparou uma refeição rápida para os filhos. Macarrão, legumes e bife. Depois que eles terminaram de comer ela subiu com eles para o quarto. Mandou que eles trabalhassem em seus deveres de casa enquanto ela alimentava o bebê e o fazia dormir.

Pouco tempos depois, Liam adormeceu e ela o colocou no bercinho. Encontrou Jordan debruçado na cama de casal, fazendo cálculos matemáticos enquanto Michelle estava adormecida ao lado dele abraçada ao feio coelho de pelúcia que ela tanto adorava.

- Jordan, vou ver se seu pai quer comer alguma coisa.- disse ela. – Voltarei logo.

O menino assentiu, mas disse:

- Tenha cuidado, mamãe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana ficou preocupada ao ver o medo estampado nos olhos azuis do filho. Ele estava com medo do próprio pai e isso era inegável. Ela também estava assustada com as atitudes de James, mas sentia que tudo o que precisavam era conversar. Poderiam vender a casa e voltar a morar em Los Angeles. Quem sabe tudo voltaria a ser como antes?

Ela foi até o carro e pegou os livros que tinha trazido da biblioteca para mostrar ao marido. Na cozinha, ela preparou um prato de comida para ele e arrumou tudo numa bandeja. Colocou os livros debaixo do braço e segurou a bandeja descendo com cuidado a escadinha que levava ao porão.

As luzes estavam acesas lá embaixo, mas o lugar ainda tinha cheiro de bolor e estava úmido. Ana franziu o nariz ao sentir um cheiro muito desagradável lá dentro. James estava lá sentado em um sofá velho com o laptop no colo, trabalhando como dissera.

- Se pretende trabalhar aqui deveria ao menos limpar esse lugar.

James voltou sua atenção para ela. Seus olhos estavam frios.

- O que veio fazer aqui?

- Vim te trazer algo para comer. Notei que você não almoçou.

- Oh, obrigado, querida.- disse ele com sarcasmo na voz.

Ana pôs a bandeja em cima de uma mesa metade quebrada e tirou os livros de debaixo do braço, segurando-o nas mãos.

- James, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Eu estou ocupado agora.- disse ele voltando a concentrar sua atenção na tela do computador.

- Mas é importante!- Ana-Lucia insistiu.

Ele olhou para ela. Ela estendeu os livros para ele que os pegou e os examinou um a um.

- Isso deveria significar alguma coisa pra mim?

- Eu fui à biblioteca em Marietta esta manhã e encontrei estes livros. São todos sobre a casa em que estamos morando.

- E o que tem isso?

- James, você não está vendo o óbvio? As coisas mudaram entre nós desde que chegamos aqui. Você tem estado distante, agressivo comigo e com as crianças. Não estamos mais nem dormindo na mesma cama pelo amor de Deus!

- E o que nossos problemas conjugais teriam a ver com esta casa?

- Aí é que está a questão, James! Nós nunca tivemos problemas conjugais dessa maneira até nos mudarmos para cá! Olhe para esses livros! Você sabia que tipo de coisas costumavam fazer nesta casa séculos atrás? E você também sabia que mais de uma família já fugiu daqui? A última na década de setenta? Ninguém quis mais a casa desde então. Você sabia disso, James?

- É claro que eu sabia.- respondeu ele sem parecer abalado.

- Você sabia James e não me contou nada?

- Eu não te contei porque sabia que você agiria assim. Eu estava achando o preço dessa casa muito barato e fiz o corretor confessar qual era o problema com ela. Mas eu não me importei porque tudo o que aconteceu nessa casa é passado. Não acredito em assombrações, Ana-Lucia. Paredes, cimento, concreto...nada disso pode ser considerado mal assombrado. Danem-se as pessoas que morreram aqui. Elas estão mortas, nós não!

- Eu não acredito que está me dizendo isso, James...

- Ah, qual é? Não fica fazendo essa cara de chocada não. Você quis deixar Los Angeles porque precisava de um ambiente tranqüilo para a sua pintura. Eu nem pensei duas vezes, larguei tudo pra vir pra cá com você. Emprestei dinheiro do banco, vendi o carro do meu pai...

- Você vendeu o carro do seu pai?- Ana indagou, impressionada. Ela não sabia disso. O antigo Chevelle do falecido Anthony Ford era uma raridade, valia muito dinheiro e James o adorava. – Por que fez isso?

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder:

- Fiz isso porque não daria pra comprar a casa usando apenas o dinheiro da nossa poupança.

- Por que você não me disse isso?- ela gritou. – Eu teria desistido da casa...

- Porque eu te amo!- James gritou. – Eu queria te dar a casa dos seus sonhos e te fazer feliz...

- Você não precisava ter feito isso.- disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu também te amo e estava feliz com você em Los Angeles. Morar no campo era apenas uma fantasia bucólica. James, eu não estou feliz aqui!

- Dane-se!- resmungou ele. – Cansei de tentar fazer você feliz! Agora saia daqui e não me fale mais sobre sair desta casa. Como eu disse, gastei tudo o que tínhamos e o que não tínhamos para comprá-la. Agora teremos que ficar aqui, Ana-Lucia, para sempre.

- James, meu amor... – ela tentou se aproximar dele, mas ele a segurou com violência pelo braço e a colocou para fora do porão.

- Saia daqui! Eu preciso trabalhar! Vá embora!

Ele a empurrou para fora e trancou a porta. Ana esmurrou a madeira e gritou:

- James, abra a porta! James! Jamesssss!

Depois de algum tempo gritando o nome dele em vão, Ana-Lucia deixou-se escorregar encostada na porta até o assoalho da cozinha e chorou até quase não poder mais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias se passaram e James se tornava cada vez mais e mais distante. Sempre trancado no porão, alegando que tinha que trabalhar. Vincent também não retornou mais para casa e Ana perguntou-se se ele não teria se perdido no pântano. As crianças ficaram inconsoláveis com o sumiço dele e numa manhã fria em que as crianças não precisaram ir à escola porque era feriado em Marietta, Ana decidiu dar uma volta pela vizinhança e ver se encontrava o cachorro.

Ela tinha comprado um novo videogame para distrair os filhos e eles estavam brincando quando ela se preparou para sair, colocando um suéter por cima da camiseta e um cachecol no pescoço.

- Mamãe, aonde você vai?- perguntou Michelle.

- Eu vou ver se encontro o Vincent e o convenço a voltar para casa.- disse Ana com um sorriso. – Você e o seu irmão podem ficar jogando videogame. Eu prometo que não vou demorar e quando eu voltar poderemos fazer biscoitos. Que tal?

Michelle agarrou-se ao corpo da mãe e choramingou:

- Não, mamãe, não vá!

- Querida, eu volto logo.- prometeu Ana.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha com o papai aqui porque ele está sempre zangado.

Ana-Lucia trocou um olhar com Jordan. O menino também se sentia assim em relação ao pai, mas ao mesmo tempo ele procurava conter os próprios receios porque acreditava que tinha de proteger a mãe e os irmãos.

- Vem aqui, meu amor.- Ana disse pegando Michelle no colo e levando-a para perto da janela. As duas observaram o jardim da casa, o pântano e o lago mais adiante por alguns instantes antes de Ana perguntar à filha: - Filhinha, o papai machucou você alguma vez?

A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente com ênfase.

- Então? Por que está tão preocupada?

- Porque agora ele não fica mais com a gente.- respondeu a criança com sinceridade. – Nem nos leva mais para a escola e quando ele aparece está sempre zangado e grita com você, mamãe.

Ana-Lucia abraçou a filha com carinho e procurou tranqüilizá-la.

- Meu bem, os adultos às vezes brigam mesmo quando se amam. A mamãe e o papai agora estão tendo alguns problemas, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver. Não tem com o que se preocupar.- Ana deu um beijinho no rosto dela. – Eu vou sair só um pouquinho para procurar o Vincent. Você vai ficar brincando com o seu irmão. Além disso, eu preciso que alguém tome conta do bebê. Ele está dormindo agora, mas se acordar vai ficar assustado. Você vai estar perto dele quando acordar? Michelle, você é a irmã mais velha, lembra-se?

- Sim, mamãe. Eu vou cuidar dele!

- Que bom!- exclamou Ana-Lucia dando um beijo na testa dela e a colocando no chão.

- E vamos mesmo fazer biscoitos quando você voltar, mamãe?

- Vamos sim. Vamos fazer biscoitos de todos os formatos que você quiser e amanhã podemos ir ao correio e enviar uma caixa cheia deles para a vovó, o que me diz?

- Sim!- exclamou a menina, empolgada.

- Tudo bem. Agora eu vou indo.

Ela se aproximou do berço e checou o bebê. Ele ainda dormia e a fralda estava seca. Poderia se ausentar por uns trinta minutos.

- Jordan!- ela chamou o filho e ele a olhou. Ele ainda era o seu garotinho, Ana sabia, mas estava crescendo tão depressa. E diante dos problemas que eles vinham enfrentando, o pequeno Jordan parecia ter crescido um pouco mais.

-Sim, mãe?

- Eu vou levar o meu celular. Telefonem para mim se precisarem. Estarei de volta logo. Tome conta dos seus irmãos, está bem?

O garoto assentiu e Ana bagunçou os cabelos loiros dele, abraçando-o. Ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas indo para a cozinha. Preparou a tigela de Vincent com carne moída e ração. O prato preferido dele. Olhou para a porta do porão. Estava fechada e não se ouvia nenhum som. Suspirando ela se encaminhou para a porta dos fundos e saiu no vento frio.

Ela procurou primeiro pelos arredores da casa no jardim, perto da piscina e na casa de barco, mas não encontrou nada. Deixou o prato de ração num ponto estratégico caso Vincent aparecesse. Descartou a ideia de que o cão pudesse ter se afogado no lago. Se isso tivesse acontecido, o corpo já teria subido à superfície.

Ana continuou procurando, dessa vez no bosque onde Jordan tinha se perdido da última vez. Ele afirmava que tinha sido levado por um homem, mas James dissera ter vasculhado o bosque e o pântano sem encontrar ninguém. Ana-Lucia vira o tal homem no bosque pouco antes de encontrar Jordan, mas duvidava da própria sanidade já que esse homem se parecia com a figura assustadora dos livros antigos que encontrara na biblioteca em Marietta. Portanto, não poderia ser real ou poderia?

Em certo trecho do caminho uma neblina espessa começou a cobrir a trilha e Ana teve um pouco de dificuldade em enxergar, mas continuou seguindo em frente.

- Vincent!- ela chamou. - Deve estar com muita fome, amigão. Por que não aparece e voltamos para casa? Aqui está muito frio...

De repente, ela ouviu um uivo em meio à neblina e sorriu.

- Vincent, é você?- gritou e começou a caminhar mais depressa em direção ao uivo até que tropeçou em algo e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. – Ai, droga!- Ana resmungou sentindo os cotovelos doerem. Esfregou-os vigorosamente com as mãos para amainar a pequena dor que sentia.

- Não fui eu! Não fui eu!- sussurrou uma voz de criança junto aos ouvidos de Ana. Ela sentiu um arrepio no corpo inteiro.

- Quem está aí?- ela gritou e o mesmo garoto que tinha visto da última vez no bosque estava ali diante dela com olhos chorosos. O garoto no desenho de Michelle.

- Não deixa ele me matar! Não deixa ele me matar!- repetia o menino.

- Quem quer te matar, Arthur?- indagou Ana tentando tocar o rosto dele ao erguer-se, mas o garoto se afastou e correu em meio à neblina. Ana-Lucia correu atrás dele, correu até sentir o ar falta no peito e então parou, recostando-se a uma árvore.

Foi quando ela viu uma casa surgir imponente diante dela. Piscou os olhos. Como não tinha notado aquela casa antes? Da janela de sua casa não conseguia vê-la. O menino deveria morar lá. Mas ela pensava que não havia vizinhos pelos próximos 5 quilômetros e aquela casa deveria ficar no máximo a dois ou três quilômetros da casa deles. Será que caminhara tanto assim dentro do bosque? Não, era impossível que tivesse conseguido caminhar tantos quilômetros em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

Ana-Lucia resolveu bater à porta da casa. Subiu os degraus até a varanda e bateu com a aldrava contra a porta. Poucos minutos depois, uma senhora idosa e gorda, de rosto bondoso atendeu a porta. Ela estava limpando as mãos em um avental branco.

- Pois não?

- Bom dia, senhora.- disse Ana. – Lamento incomodá-la, mas sou sua vizinha. Moro a poucos quilômetros daqui. Meu nome é Ana-Lucia Ford.

- Oh, muito prazer, Sra. Ford. Eu soube que se mudariam para a antiga casa dos Hiltons. Eu pretendia levar uma torta de pêssego para desejar as boas vindas, mas tivemos poucos dias quentes nesses últimos dias e a friagem congela meus ossos.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se incomodar, senhora...?

- Thackeray. Meu nome é Viola Thackeray.

- É um prazer, senhora Thackeray.

- Pode me chamar de Viv, todo mundo me chama assim. Mas por favor, entre. Está frio demais aí fora e eu acabei de preparar uma deliciosa torta de morango. Não gostaria de experimentar?

- Se não for incomodar...

- Ah, senhora Ford, não é incômodo algum. Eu e Harry recebemos tão poucas visitas.

- Harry?- inquiriu Ana. – Seu netinho?

- Não.- disse a velha senhora. – Eu não cheguei a ter netos. Minha única filha, Caroline, ela faleceu aos vinte anos, foi um acidente...

- Sinto muito.- disse Ana.

- Harry é meu marido.- explicou Viv mostrando a Ana um senhor idoso ainda mais velho do que ela. – Hey, Harry, temos visita. Essa é a senhora Ana Ford.

O homem não respondeu, sequer esboçou qualquer reação. Viv suspirou.

- Me desculpe, mas meu marido ficou doente há dois anos e desde então ele tem tido poucos momentos de lucidez.

- Tudo bem.- disse Ana. – Eu compreendo, não se preocupe.

- Mas vamos para a cozinha. Como eu disse, você precisa experimentar a minha torta de morangos.

Ana a seguiu para a imensa cozinha no cômodo adjacente à sala. O espaço era enorme e tinha sido construído no mesmo modelo da sua. As casas do condado, mesmo sendo distantes umas das outras, possuíam o mesmo padrão.

Viv serviu à Ana um pedaço de torta e um copo de limonada e pediu a ela que se sentasse ao redor da espaçosa mesa redonda. Ana cortou um pedaço da macia torta e provou:

- Hummm, está deliciosa!- elogiou Ana.

- Eu disse a você... – falou Viv, orgulhosa.

- Viv, você não tem mesmo um neto?

A velha senhora balançou a cabeça negativamente, sua expressão ficou triste.

- Não tenho, mas gostaria de ter tido.

- É que eu vi um garoto de uns oito, nove anos, quando estava vindo para cá. É a segunda vez que o vejo. Eu já o tinha visto no bosque.

- Ah, não sei lhe dizer quem poderia ser. Já faz muito tempo que não vejo crianças por aqui. Aliás, você tem filhos, senhora Ford?

- Por favor, me chame de Ana. Eu tenho três filhos.

- Que sorte a sua!- disse Viv. – Que idade eles tem?

- O meu mais velho está com dez anos, a minha menina tem cinco e também tenho um bebê de cinco meses.

- Parece uma família maravilhosa. E seu marido? Ele trabalha em Marietta?

- Não, meu marido trabalha com softwares e eu sou artista plástica. Trabalhamos em casa por isso não foi difícil nos mudarmos para cá.

- Que bom que podem ficar juntos. A vida corrida que as pessoas levam hoje em dia torna difícil manter a família unida.

Ana concordou. Ela passou mais alguns minutos conversando com sua simpática vizinha e quando terminou o lanche oferecido por ela, disse:

- Obrigada pelo lanche, Viv, estava maravilhoso, mas eu preciso ir. São alguns quilômetros até a minha casa e eu prometi às crianças que não demoraria. Na verdade eu vim parar aqui porque estava procurando meu cachorro. Um labrador, de pelo claro, a senhora o viu por aqui?

A mulher parou para pensar um pouco e respondeu:

- Oh, sim, penso tê-lo visto uma vez, rapidamente. Harry quis tocar nele, mas ele latiu e fugiu.

- Se o ver de novo, poderia telefonar que eu virei buscá-lo?- pediu Ana.

- Mas é claro, querida.- disse a mulher.

Ana-Lucia escreveu seu número de telefone em um pedaço de papel e despediu-se. Então ela caminhou depressa de volta para casa. Estranhamente notou que na volta o caminho parecia mais curto.

Naquela tarde, como já tinha virado rotina, James não juntou-se a eles para almoçar. Michelle estava triste porque ela e a mãe tinham feito biscoitos e o pai não aparecera para prová-los. Ana tentou consolá-la dizendo que o pai não viera comer com eles porque precisava terminar um trabalho importante, mas isso não bastara para convencer Michelle que continuou chorando e correu para o seu quarto.

- Por que mente pra ela, mamãe?- perguntou Jordan, zangado enquanto Ana terminava de lavar a louça suja do biscoito que tinham preparado.

- O que quer dizer, filho?

- O papai está ficando louco.- falou o menino. – Por que nós não fugimos daqui e vamos viver com a vovó?

- Jordan, nunca mais diga isso!- falou Ana. – O papai está passando por alguns problemas e nós devemos ajudá-lo.

O menino nada disse. Não parecia acreditar muito na mãe.

- Meu filho.- disse Ana, abraçando-o. – Eu prometo que as coisas vão melhorar. Mas você tem que me ajudar, certo?

Jordan assentiu por fim e subiu para ficar com a irmã. Ana tirou Liam da cadeirinha e subiu com o bebê direto para o seu quarto. Trocou a fralda dele e o colocou no berço, ele esfregou os olhinhos, adormecendo. Ana acariciou a bochecha do filho e sorriu. As coisas estavam ruins sim, mas precisava acreditar que melhorariam e que James voltaria a ser o marido e pai amoroso a que ela e a família estavam acostumados.

Estava cansada e tentou cochilar um pouco na cama, mas não conseguia. Ficou pensando no garoto que vira mais cedo e também no casal de vizinhos que conhecera. Eles moravam há exatos cinco quilômetros dali, mas Viv afirmara que não tinha um neto. Se o garoto morasse numa casa mais adiante da residência dos Tackeray seriam pelo menos dez quilômetros até o bosque próximo da casa dela. Um caminho longo demais para um menino percorrer sozinho. Aquele garoto também parecia muito assustado. Quem era o homem de quem ele tinha tanto medo? O homem que ela vira? Charles Widmore? Impossível, ele tinha morrido há muito tempo. Ana nunca fora de acreditar nessas coisas, mas o espírito dele poderia estar vagando pela floresta, fazendo mal às pessoas? Ou ainda pior, o espírito de Widmore ainda poderia habitar aquela casa e fazer acontecer tudo de ruim que vinha acontecendo apenas para expulsá-los de lá?

- Isso é loucura! Não importa o que eu tenha visto.- Ana murmurou consigo mesma.

Foi então que ela lembrou-se do e-mail que tinha mandado para Kate há alguns dias atrás. Levantou-se da cama e ligou o computador, acessando sua caixa de mensagens em seguida. Havia várias mensagens de Kate e algumas da mãe dela. Ana foi abrindo uma por uma, e na maioria delas, tanto Kate quanto sua mãe afirmavam estar tentando falar com ela há dias e não conseguiam, tanto pelo telefone residencial quanto pelo celular. Aquilo era muito estranho porque ambos os telefones estavam funcionando normalmente.

Ana deteve-se em uma das mensagens enviadas por Kate em resposta ao e-mail que ela enviara:

"Hey, Ana. O fim de semana veio e você não me telefonou. Tentei ligar pra você hoje o dia inteiro, mas não consegui. Tem chovido muito por aí?

Eu sinto muito pelo que tem passado com o James e sobre o seu desconforto com a casa. Achei o lance dos ossos bastante estranho porque se existisse um cemitério histórico nesta região, esta casa em que você está vivendo e as demais casas da vizinhança seriam tombadas como patrimônio histórico. Então resolvi investigar como você me pediu. Não há muita coisa na internet a respeito dessa região, pelo menos não um material sério.

Encontrei em sites de lendas urbanas várias referências a Charles Widmore, o homem que mandou construir a casa no século XVII- _Ele era um homem muito culto e inteligente que possuía uma espécie de escola para noivas. No entanto, dizem que isso era apenas fachada porque o tal Widmore utilizava a escola para prática de violência contra as mulheres que fingia educar. Porém, conta a lenda que uma das alunas de Widmore, Shannon Rutherford, conseguiu fugir da casa e o denunciou às autoridades. Widmore então incendiou a escola e se matou com todas as alunas e funcionários do lugar em 1690.- _Foi tudo o que consegui descobrir, mas irei pesquisar mais a respeito, tentar encontrar informações mais recentes sobre a casa.

Você sabe o que eu penso sobre lugares onde aconteceram atrocidades, o ambiente fica carregado. Talvez seja isso que esteja te fazendo sentir tão mal. Sei que pode ser complicado, mas talvez você pudesse sugerir ao James que viessem passar alguns dias aqui em Los Angeles. Isso poderia ajudar vocês, quem sabe. Espero que as coisas tenham melhorado desde a última mensagem que me mandou. Continuarei tentando fazer contato com você. Jack e as meninas estão bem. Estou com saudades. Sua amiga, Kate."

Ana-Lucia rapidamente digitou uma mensagem de resposta para Kate. Agradeceu à amiga pelas informações que recebera e compartilhou com ela o que tinha descoberto na biblioteca em Marietta. Também contou que os telefones estavam funcionando normalmente, e que tentaria telefonar para ela.

Desligou o computador e pegou o telefone sem fio do quarto logo em seguida. Discou o número da mãe várias vezes e apenas na quarta tentativa foi que conseguiu ouvir o sinal da chamada. Talvez elas tivessem razão, o telefone poderia estar mesmo com problemas. Mas após vários toques, a ligação caiu na caixa postal:

"Aqui é Raquel Cortez, no momento não estou em casa, mas deixe seu recado após o sinal..."

- Oi, mamãe. Sou eu.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Estou ligando para dizer que estou bem, e que acho que você tem razão, os telefones podem estar mesmo com problema, mas agora eu consegui ligar. As coisas não andam bem, eu estou querendo voltar pra LA e passar alguns dias com a senhora. Vou falar com James e depois telefono de novo. Beijos.

Ana mal pôs o telefone de volta no gancho quando ouviu Jordan gritar, desesperado:

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Ela saiu correndo depressa para fora do quarto, direto para o quarto do filho. Ele estava diante da janela, olhando com olhos arregalados para fora:

- O que foi meu filho? O que aconteceu?

- A Michelle está no telhado, mamãe.- Jordan afirmou. – Eu não sei como, mas ela subiu lá.

Ana olhou pela janela, curvando-se para fora de forma que pudesse olhar o telhado e viu que Jordan tinha razão. Michelle estava lá em cima. Provavelmente deveria ter saído através da janela da torre. Mas como teria feito isso se nenhum deles ainda tinha subido até lá? A porta estava trancada.

- Michelle!- Ana gritou em desespero. – Como foi subir aí, minha filha?

- Eu tenho que ir, mamãe!- gritou Michelle em resposta. – Daphne está me chamando.

- Não existe nenhuma Daphne, Michelle! Você vai cair!

Michelle deu um passo em falso e quase escorregou em uma telha, mas conseguiu manter-se erguida. O coração de Ana quase parou de bater ao ver aquela cena.

- Michelle, não se mexa, querida!- gritou Ana com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mamãe vai tirar você daí agora mesmo!

A menina deu mais um passo e sorriu para a figura de uma garotinha, de sua mesma idade e altura que estendia a mão para ela e lhe apontava um arco-íris além dos limites da casa.

- Eu vou subir pela torre!- Ana avisou a Jordan. – Vá agora mesmo chamar o seu pai!

- Mas mamãe.. – Jordan hesitou.

- Jordan, bata agora mesmo na porta daquele porão e diga ao seu pai que Michelle está no telhado. Eu não vou falar de novo!

Jordan então saiu correndo para as escadas de baixo e Ana correu para o outro lado, rumo às escadas de cima. A porta que levava para a escadaria da torre estava trancada e ela não fazia a menor ideia de onde poderia estar a chave. Voltou correndo para o seu quarto e pegou sua arma que mantinha escondida, embaixo de uma gaveta, presa com fita adesiva.

Retornou à mesma porta e atirou na fechadura três vezes, a porta se abriu e ela entrou depressa, estava escuro, mas Ana não se importou. Ela sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem, como se tivesse alguém atrás dela, seguindo-a, mas ignorou isso e continuou subindo. A escada em caracol era alta e estreita. Em dado momento, Ana-Lucia sentiu que braços invisíveis lhe seguravam os ombros e tentavam jogá-la para baixo. Os chinelos dela prenderam em um vão entre um degrau e outro, e por pouco ela não rolou escadas abaixo. Livrou-se dos chinelos e subiu o resto dos degraus descalça.

Quando finalmente avistou a janela, tentou abrir o trinco com as mãos, mas acabou cortando o dedo porque a tranca estava emperrada. Usou sua arma novamente e conseguiu abri-la.

Colocou a arma no bolso do jeans e passou as pernas pelo batente pondo o corpo inteiro para fora, apoiando os pés numa faixa de madeira estreita abaixo da janela. Foi quando avistou James escalando a casa pelo outro lado, usando uma escadinha de metal que havia presa à parede. Ela trocou um olhar com ele e James a assegurou silenciosamente de que tiraria Michelle do telhado.

Mesmo assim, ela moveu-se com cuidado através do apoio da janela, e mantendo-se colada à parede, conseguiu chegar a uma parte mais baixa por onde poderia subir e engatinhar até Michelle. A menina estava perigosamente perto do beiral e poderia cair a qualquer momento.

- Michelle!- James chamou quando conseguiu chegar ao telhado, e apoiar-se nos braços e joelhos para não deslizar para baixo. – Venha com o papai, querida...

- Não!- disse a menina. – Daphne diz que você é mau!

- Princesa...Daphne está louca!- bradou ele. – Venha com o papai, você vai cair...

- Não!- repetiu Michelle desafiadoramente, dando mais um passo para frente e fazendo com que pequenos pedaços de telha antiga se esfarelassem e caíssem, alguns pedacinhos acertando o rosto de Ana logo abaixo e machucando-a.

- Por favor, meu amor, deixa o papai te pegar... – Ana-Lucia implorou, soluçando.

James se aproximou mais da filha, mas não poderia ir muito rápido, ou seu peso faria com que as telhas danificadas pelo tempo cedessem. Jordan assistia tudo lá de baixo, tremendo, aflito pela irmã.

- Michelle... – James chamou mais uma vez. – Venha com o papai. Eu te amo, meu bebê. Não faz isso comigo...

Michelle pareceu hesitar naquele momento e olhou para sua suposta amiga, Daphne, como que pedindo desculpas por estar querendo mudar de ideia.

- Não posso ir até o arco-íris com você, Daphne. Meu pai disse que me ama, acho que você estava enganada...

James chegou mais perto e estendeu o braço para Michelle:

- Venha, querida...

Michelle acenou um adeus para Daphne e virou-se para o pai querendo alcançar a mão dele, mas escorregou mais uma vez nas telhas velhas e seu corpinho foi puxado para baixo. Ana caiu em prantos ao perceber que James não conseguiria pegá-la e gritou histérica:

- Nãaaaooooo!

Continua...


	10. Tentando entender

**Capítulo 10- Tentando entender**

Por um milésimo de segundo, a curta vida de Michelle Teresa Ford esteve a ponto de se esvair para sempre. Ana-Lucia chegou a ver um filme ser exibido em sua mente com imagens de si mesma grávida de sua menininha, depois a segurando em seus braços após o nascimento dela, viu seu primeiro sorriso, seu primeiro dente, não podia perdê-la.

Felizmente, os braços fortes e protetores de James foram mais rápidos e pegaram Michelle no ar antes que a menina caísse. Ele usou as pernas para segurar o corpinho frágil da filha e a abraçou junto ao peito quando conseguiu pegá-la. Jordan estava estático assistindo a cena lá embaixo e Ana-Lucia chorava e tremia, querendo pegar a filha nos braços.

Quando James finalmente se aproximou, ainda carregando Michelle que ainda parecia alheia a tudo ao que acontecia ao seu redor, Ana atirou-se sobre eles e pegou a filha nos braços, sacudindo a menina e gritando histérica:

- Michelle Teresa Ford! Nunca mais faça isso com a mamãe, entendeu? Nunca mais faça isso!

A menina estremeceu no colo da mãe e então começou a chorar copiosamente, agarrando-se a ela e enterrando o rosto nos cabelos compridos de Ana.

- Ah, meu amor, me desculpe. - disse Ana respirando aliviada por ter a filha salva. – Eu te amo tanto. Não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça, minha filha...

James ficou olhando para as duas por alguns minutos. Seus olhos não expressavam o mesmo alívio que Ana-Lucia sentia,ao contrário disso, havia fúria em seu olhar e Ana pôde ler as palavras nos lábios dele quando ele sussurrou quase sem emitir nenhum som: "Tudo isso é sua culpa."

Jordan logo veio para junto da mãe e da irmã e ficou olhando para o pai com hostilidade. James deu um sorriso maldoso e disse:

- Olha só, aqui está o orgulho do papai! Disputando território comigo, moleque? Eu acho muito bom. Melhor do que ter um filho _bichinha. _Já estava começando a perder as esperanças. – James completou antes de virar as costas para sua família indo em direção à casa de barco.

O garoto pareceu chocado ao ouvir as palavras do pai. Ana também estava muito confusa, mas não adiantava ficarem ali tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com James. Tinha algo a ver com aquela casa. Ela tinha certeza. Do contrário por que Michelle teria tentado se jogar do telhado? Não, definitivamente algo sobrenatural estava acontecendo naquela casa desde o dia em que a família tinha posto os pés lá. Ela só precisava se acalmar antes de decidir o que fazer.

- Vamos entrar, Jordan. O bebê está sozinho lá em cima.- Ana lembrou. Michelle ainda chorava baixinho em seu ombro, abraçada à mãe.

Jordan seguiu a mãe para dentro da casa, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre o que o pai tinha dito até que eles estivessem no quarto.

- O papai mudou.- comentou ele enquanto Ana punha Michelle na cama grande e ia checar o bebê que ainda dormia no berço.

- Ele não mudou, querido. Seu pai está apenas passando por uma fase...

- Mamãe, pare com isso!- Jordan falou duramente, mas sem gritar. Ele não queria acordar o irmãozinho que dormia tranqüilo.

Ana-Lucia voltou-se para o filho que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ele mudou sim!- o menino insistiu. – Ele não gosta mais da gente.

- Filho, ele... – Ana tentou remediar a situação, mas Jordan não deixou que ela falasse.

- Tem alguma coisa ruim nessa casa, mamãe. Muito ruim! E isso está deixando o papai louco! Eu já disse!

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para ambos os filhos que pareciam muito assustados com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que a situação estava fugindo ao controle, mas ela não podia apenas arrumar tudo e sair com as crianças. Ela ainda precisava tentar se entender com James mais uma vez.

- Quero que vocês continuem comigo aqui no quarto.- Ana falou tentando manter a calma. – Eu vou resolver tudo isso que está acontecendo. Eu prometo. Vou conversar com o pai de vocês e tudo irá ficar bem.

- Mamãe, você está sangrando.- disse a pequena Michelle num fio de voz, os olhos ainda vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Ana olhou para sua mão direita e lembrou-se de que tinha cortado o dedo na janela da torre quando fora acudir a filha, havia também alguns arranhões em seu rosto, resultado dos estilhaços de telha que caíram quando James estava tentando pegar Michelle no telhado

. Olhou para a filha e viu que havia marcas de seu dedo ensangüentado na camisa amarela que a menina vestia. Por um segundo sentiu-se impotente diante do que estava acontecendo, mas ainda assim ela procurou manter a calma e depressa correu até o banheiro, lavou suas mãos e rosto e colocou um pouco de anti-séptico que havia no armário nos corte em seu dedo. Felizmente os arranhões em sua pele eram muitos e não tinham sido graves. Nada que precisasse de sutura. Ela sabia disso por causa do treinamento em primeiros-socorros que recebera quando trabalhou como policial.

Ao sair do banheiro, Ana-Lucia sentiu que já tinha a situação mais sobre controle. Deu um banho em Michelle, escovou seus cabelos e deitou-se com ela até que a filha estivesse mais calma.

- Filha, como foi que você subiu no telhado?- Ana perguntou baixinho. Sabia que Michelle não iria querer que o irmão que estava jogando vídeo-game no quarto escutasse a conversa delas duas.

- Eu não posso dizer.- disse Michelle, fechando os olhinhos e se encolhendo contra o corpo da mãe.

Ana acarinhou-lhe os cabelos. A menina tinha se deitado com o feio coelho de pelúcia que encontrara na casa, o qual Ana já tinha lavado e remendado, porém o brinquedo continuava com a mesma aparência suja e feia de antes.

- É claro que você pode me dizer, filha.- insistiu Ana-Lucia, falando suavemente com Michelle. – Você sabe que pode contar tudo para a mamãe e esse será o nosso segredo, está bem?

Michelle pareceu pensar um pouco, mas por fim, ela juntou as mãos em concha como se estivesse com medo que alguém mais além de Jordan ouvisse o que ela iria dizer e falou:

- Foi o William. Ele abriu a porta. A Daphne me avisou que era o único jeito de fugirmos.

- Quem é William, Michelle?- Ana indagou resolvendo entrar no jogo da filha. Àquela altura ela estava se perguntando se as pessoas de quem Michelle falava não poderiam ser mais do que amigos imaginários.

- Ele é o irmão da Daphne.- Michelle respondeu calmamente. – Mas ela não gostava muito dele porque ele fez coisas feias com ela.

Ana assentiu e então, juntando seu rosto ao de Michelle fez uma última pergunta porque a menina estava prestes a cair no sono.

- Por que queria fugir com a Daphne?

- Porque ela queria me levar para o arco-íris.- Michelle respondeu com voz sonolenta.

Assim que Michelle adormeceu, Ana aproveitou para tirar o coelho de pelúcia encardido dos braços da filha e colocou-o no lixo do banheiro. No dia seguinte ela compraria um bichinho de pelúcia novo para Michelle, o que faria com que ela se esquecesse daquele feio e sinistro brinquedo. Já bastava toda aquela conversa sobre a tal Daphne que queria levá-la para o arco-íris. Ana estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada.

Depois que Michelle dormiu, Liam acordou e Ana não pôde se concentrar no que realmente queria fazer. Ler um pouco mais dos livros que pegara na biblioteca em Marietta e pesquisar mais informações na internet sobre a casa baseada no que Kate tinha enviado a ela em seu último e-mail.

James não retornara para casa desde a confusão com Michelle no telhado, mesmo depois que o sol já tinha se posto e as sombras tomavam conta de tudo. A luz do sol terminava cedo naquele lugar nublado e frio. Ana se perguntava aonde James poderia ter ido. Será que ele resolvera ir conversar com os vizinhos. Ela até que gostara da Sra. Thackeray. Quem sabe poderia voltar lá em breve e fazer mais perguntas sobre a casa?

Ana debruçou-se um pouco na janela do quarto com Liam em seu colo. Nem sinal de Vincent. Ela já estava começando a pensar que alguém ficara com o cachorro. Talvez Victor, o garoto que ela tinha visto na floresta. O garoto que não morava em lugar nenhum, que era tão misterioso quanto o velho vestido de branco que ela vira no bosque perto da casa há algumas noites atrás. ]

- Está com fome?- ela perguntou à Jordan enquanto punha o bebê no trocador. Liam que agitava os bracinhos e perninhas para o ar, sorridente para a mãe.

O menino, que tinha desligado o vídeo-game para assistir a um filme na TV do quarto voltou-se para a mãe e assentiu silenciosamente.

- Que tal pedirmos uma pizza?- Ana sugeriu.

- Do jeito que moramos longe a pizza só chegará aqui em 2014.- respondeu Jordan mal-humorado.

Ana-Lucia sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter sido tão egoísta a ponto de trazer sua família para viver em um local tão isolado. Agora todos estavam sofrendo as conseqüências disso. Mas não era bem aquilo que ela tinha em mente quando James apareceu dizendo que tinha encontrado a casa dos sonhos da família Ford.

- Você está certo.- ela disse por fim, colocando as fitas adesivas da fralda de Liam. – Nós podemos comer pizza na cidade amanhã, que tal?

Jordan esboçou um sorriso e Ana-Lucia sorriu também.

- Bem, já que teremos de comer em casa, eu vou descer e preparar alguns sanduíches, o que acha?

A expressão do garoto foi de medo, como da última vez em que ela tinha saído para ir procurar Vincent. Ana abraçou o filho e disse:

- Querido, dessa vez eu não vou sair de casa. Eu volto logo. Trarei os sanduíches aqui pra cima e você pode comer com a sua irmã, está bem?

Liam deu um gritinho e Ana sorriu para ele.

- Só preciso que olhe o seu irmão um pouquinho.- disse ela, levantando Liam do trocador e entregando-o ao irmão mais velho.

O garoto finalmente assentiu e Ana deu uma última olhada em Michelle antes de deixar o quarto. O corredor do lado de fora estava às escuras. Quando ela entrou com os filhos no quarto se esquecera de acender as luzes. Ela tateou a parede procurando pelo interruptor, mas sentiu um braço forte agarrando sua cintura e uma mão que lhe tapou a boca antes que ela pudesse gritar.

- Shiiii...quietinha, amor. É o seu maridinho!

Ana se retorceu e ele soltou-lhe a boca. Ela tateou mais um pouco a parede e encontrou o interruptor, acendendo-o para ver o marido diante dela. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera antes a expressão dele parecia relaxada e tranqüila, o que era muito estranho diante do fato de que Michelle quase morrera caindo do telhado há pouco mais de uma hora atrás.

- Você me assustou!- disse Ana em tom acusatório, e não era mentira. Ela estava realmente muito assustada com o comportamento do marido. Tudo o que James vinha fazendo desde que eles se mudaram para aquela casa não condizia com o homem por quem ela se apaixonara perdidamente e com quem ela estava casada há quase doze anos.

- Eu não quis te assustar.- disse ele, falando baixo e sedutor. Ana sentiu uma pontada no peito. Sentia muita falta do marido e mesmo diante de toda aquela situação que estavam enfrentando, não conseguia odiá-lo. Seu amor pelo marido era muito forte, e embora ela estivesse aborrecida com as coisas que ele estava fazendo, principalmente em relação às crianças, Ana não deixava de se importar com ele e querer entendê-lo. Ela queria compreender até que ponto a suposta maldição que aparentava pairar sobre aquela casa o estava afetando ou se aquele novo comportamento, como afirmava Jordan ao dizer que o pai tinha "mudado", seria uma nova faceta de seu marido que ela ainda não tivera a oportunidade de conhecer até agora.

- Onde você estava?- ela perguntou sentindo o coração bater mais forte quando viu o olhar intenso que ele deu a ela e seu corpo, sentindo a pressão gostosa do braço dele em sua cintura. Ana não podia ignorar o arrepio de prazer que aquele gesto lhe causava.

- Fui procurar o Vincent.- ele respondeu. – Mas não o encontrei. Queria alegrar a Michelle. Como ela está?

- Mais calma.- respondeu Ana. – Mas ainda assustada. James, nossos filhos estão assustados. O que está acontecendo com você? Eu também estou assustada!- ela completou. – Você tem agido tão estranho. Se isso tudo é porque você está chateado por termos vindo para a Geórgia, nós podemos...

James deu um sorriso perigoso colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela para calá-la e com um único puxão, ele a trouxe para junto dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não precisa ficar assustada, baby. Não tem nada acontecendo comigo, muito menos com nossa casa. Você está apenas impressionada demais com essas histórias de terror que andou ouvindo na cidade. Vamos parar de brigar, por favor! Eu te amo.

Ana-Lucia ergueu o rosto para ele e tentou ler em seus olhos se ele estava realmente sendo sincero, mas ela não pôde tirar conclusão alguma porque James não a deixou olhá-lo por muito tempo, de repente os lábios dele estavam colados aos dela beijando-a com paixão.

- James... – Ana sussurrou no beijo, afastando sua boca da dele depois de alguns segundos. – Eu estou ficando confusa...

- Não fique... – ele pediu, voltando a beijá-la e encostando-a contra a parede. – Preciso de você, por favor...

- As crianças estão com fome.- ela disse, um pouco nervosa. Do jeito que ele estava estranho, ela esperava que ele começasse a gritar com ela e a lhe dizer impropérios a qualquer momento como James vinha fazendo ultimamente, no entanto, ele beijou-lhe carinhosamente a face e disse:

- Eu posso preparar panquecas para as crianças depois que... – ele pausou e então acrescentou com um olhar malicioso: - ...depois que a gente namorar um pouquinho. O que me diz?

Ana deixou sair um suspiro. Embora ela sentisse falta do marido, não estava no clima para o que ele queria naquele momento. Não depois do que quase tinha acontecido com Michelle e diante dos receios de Jordan, mas talvez aquela fosse a única maneira de chegar perto de James novamente, de poder conversar com ele. Ela o amava tanto. Por isso, Ana acariciou o rosto dele e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios antes de responder:

- Podíamos preparar as panquecas agora e depois...

Ele sorriu, agarrou a mão dela e a levou para a cozinha. Ana-Lucia sorriu. Aquela seria uma chance imperdível de tê-lo por perto novamente e quem sabe convencê-lo a escutá-la sobre as coisas estranhas que vinham acontecendo naquela casa.

Eles prepararam as panquecas juntos e Ana-Lucia preferiu não discutir com ele a respeito de nada, por enquanto. Mas faria isso assim que estivessem a sós, relaxados depois de fazerem amor. Era sempre um ótimo momento para falar com James. Na cama ele era muito mais aberto que em qualquer outro lugar e ela estava ansiosa para perguntar a ele de verdade o que estava acontecendo e por que ele vinha sendo hostil com as crianças. Ana também queria pedir que voltassem para LA por alguns dias para pensarem melhor a respeito de permanecer naquela casa ou não. Ela não se sentia mais confortável ali.

Quando as panquecas ficaram prontas, Ana trouxe as crianças para baixo. James tinha posto a mesa e ligado o rádio. Uma música alegre tocava na cozinha. Ele tinha feito panquecas com "caras engraçadas", mas apenas Michelle riu. Jordan parecia muito desconfiado e esquivo. Ficou o tempo todo ao lado da mãe, agindo de forma protetora. Ana sentiu pelo filho, especialmente por causa do que o pai tinha dito mais cedo a ele, mas precisavam ser pacientes se quisessem entender o que estava acontecendo com James.

Depois do jantar, Ana-Lucia mandou que as crianças subissem e escovassem os dentes enquanto ela alimentava Liam e o punha para dormir novamente. Jordan lançou um olhar ansioso para a mãe ao ter que deixá-la sozinha com o pai, porém ela olhou para ele e fez um gesto com a cabeça, assentindo que ele fosse. Jordan então deu um último olhar preocupado a ela e segurou a mão da irmãzinha, subindo as escadas com ela em silêncio.

Assim que eles subiram, James tirou uma latinha de cerveja da geladeira, abriu-a e deu uma boa golada antes de dizer à Ana, a voz irritada:

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com esse garoto. Não estou gostando do jeito que ele anda olhando pra mim. Se continuar assim, vamos ter que ter uma conversinha de homem pra homem!

- Do que você está falando, James?- disse Ana, arrumando a alça do sutiã e da blusa no lugar porque o bebê já tinha acabado de mamar antes de colocar Liam no ombro e dar tapinhas suaves nas costas dele.

- Ora, do que eu estou falando?- retrucou James, bebendo mais cerveja. – Estou falando do atrevimento desse menino! Parece até que agora ele deu pra disputar a sua atenção comigo, vê se pode!- ele terminou a cerveja e amassou a lata antes de jogá-la no lixo.

- James, você está falando bobagem.- disse Ana. – Ele é nosso filho!

- Não me importa!- ele gritou. – Você é minha mulher! Só minha! Aquele garoto tem que aprender onde é o lugar dele.

O bebê começou a chorar por causa dos gritos do pai. Ana abraçou o menino com carinho e o embalou em seus braços, sussurrando suavemente:

- Shiiii...não chore, filhinho, mamãe está aqui...está tudo bem...tudo bem...

- Está vendo?- resmungou James, ainda mais irritado. – É disso que eu estou falando! Você não tem tempo pra mim!

Ana-Lucia deixou sair um suspiro angustiado. Pelo jeito, seu plano de conversar com o marido naquela noite iria por água abaixo.

- James!- ela chamou quando o viu se afastar em direção à porta que levava ao porão. Mas ele não se importou em olhar para trás. – James!- Ana o chamou de novo, mas ele já tinha ido.

Liam ainda chorava, e algumas lágrimas agora também deslizavam pelo rosto de Ana. Aquela situação estava se tornando mais do que insustentável. Ela estava tão distraída que não ouviu os passos de Jordan e Michelle se aproximando dela. O menino colocou seus braços ao redor da mãe e perguntou:

- Você está bem, mamãe?

Ana engoliu o próprio choro e assentiu silenciosamente. Michelle olhou receosa para a porta do porão e disse à mãe:

- Daphne disse que o papai está zangado de novo!

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Michelle.

- Ouça, filha, não quero mais que volte a falar nessa Daphne, você me ouviu?

- Mas mamãe... – Michelle argumentou, foi então que Ana viu que ela abraçava novamente o coelho encardido de pelúcia.

Imediatamente, Ana ergueu-se assustada da cadeira onde estava sentada, e ajeitando Liam nos braços, ela tirou o feio brinquedo dos braços da menina e o atirou pela janela em direção à lama que se formara em frente à varanda devido ao clima úmido quase permanente da Geórgia.

- Não, mamãe!- Michelle gritou e começou a chorar.

Ana balançou Liam nos braços e foi até a filha.

- Michelle Teresa, pare com isso! Você não precisa daquele brinquedo. Nunca foi seu!

- Mas mamãe...mamãe!

- Pare de chorar, vamos!

- Michelle, esquece aquele coelho feio!- pediu Jordan, tentando acalmar a irmã. Ana-Lucia estava orgulhosa dele. Ele vinha se mostrando muito mais independente e maduro do que quando eles viviam em LA. As circunstâncias que estavam vivenciando naquela casa o estavam transformando e ao observar o comportamento do filho, Ana tinha certeza sobre o homem que Jordan se tornaria um dia, por isso se sentiu orgulhosa.

- Michelle!- Ana insistiu ao ver que a filha não iria se acalmar, pelo contrário, a menina parecia cada vez mais histérica. Pelo menos o bebê já tinha se acalmado um pouco mais.

- Mamãe... a Daphne vai ficar zangada comigo!- a menina berrou.

- Não, não vai!- afirmou Michelle. – Porque não existe Daphne nenhuma! E mesmo que existisse, a mamãe não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse. Fique calma, filhinha!

Michelle continuou chorando e Ana-Lucia suspirou, entregando o bebê para Jordan. Com os braços livres, ela envolveu a pequena Michelle e esfregou suas costas com carinho, procurando acalmá-la.

- Meu amor, você não precisa da Daphne, nem daquele brinquedo horroroso. Amanhã depois da escola nós vamos comer pizza na cidade e depois ir a uma loja comprar um bichinho novo para você. Poderá escolher qualquer um. Que tal?

A menina fungou e usou os dedinhos para enxugar um pouco as lágrimas. Parecia muito interessada no que a mãe dizia, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia assustada com alguma coisa. Assustada não, Ana pensou. Aterrorizada. Ela não estava agüentando mais ver o sofrimento de sua família. Precisava convencer James a deixarem aquela casa o quanto antes. Ela voltou a falar com a filha:

- Michelle, me ouça, tudo vai ficar bem. Ninguém irá machucá-la porque a mamãe não vai deixar. Você confia em mim?- Ana olhou bem dentro dos olhos escuros de sua menininha e sorriu quando a viu mover a cabeça, assentindo. – Muito bem. Amanhã nós vamos todos passar o dia fora e nos divertir bastante, que tal?

Michelle sorriu em aprovação, mas Jordan parecia um pouco pesaroso.

- O que houve, filho?- Ana perguntou.

- Ainda estou preocupado com o Vincent.- respondeu o garoto.

- O Vincent vai aparecer logo. Eu tenho certeza. Ele deve ter encontrado algo divertido para fazer na floresta.

Jordan balançou a cabeça em negativo, segurando o bebê com cuidado em seus braços.

- Não tem nada de divertido na floresta, mãe.

- Ok, hora de ir para a cama vocês dois!- Ana falou cortando o assunto. – Nós tivemos um dia muito cheio e estamos todos cansados.- ela colocou Michelle no chão e voltou a pegar Liam. – Não quero mais ouvir nem uma palavra sobre Daphne ou espíritos da floresta que possam ter levado Vincent, entenderam?

- Você acha que os espíritos da floresta levaram ele, mamãe?- Jordan perguntou preocupado. – Aquele homem que...

Ana o interrompeu. Sabia sobre que ele estava indo falar, mas não queria que ele assustasse Michelle, por isso não deixou que ele continuasse.

- Eu não quis dizer nada, Jordan! Pra cama agora os dois!

As crianças obedeceram e Ana seguiu logo atrás deles, pensando consigo que esperaria apenas que eles dormissem para ir tentar novamente conversar com James. Se as coisas dessem certo, até o final da semana eles estariam em LA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando as crianças adormeceram, Ana-Lucia tomou um banho quente na banheira, depois secou o corpo suavemente, escovou os cabelos e colocou apenas uma calcinha por parte do robe de seda preto. Completou o visual sedutor com algumas gotas de perfume atrás das orelhas e no colo. Ela ainda tinha esperanças de que um pouco de intimidade pudesse trazer seu marido de volta. Ana esperava que ele lhe contasse tudo o que estava acontecendo, e ela então poderia ajudá-lo, poderia ajudar a família inteira a sair daquela situação.

Ela olhou as crianças dormindo juntas em sua cama e o bebê tranqüilo no berço, antes de se preparar para esgueirar-se silenciosamente porta afora, o telefone no quarto soou estridente e Ana correu para atendê-lo. No caminho acabou pisando em um dos brinquedos de Liam que estava jogado no chão. O boneco de borracha fez barulho, mas felizmente as crianças não acordaram. Michelle choramingou, mas continuou dormindo abraçada ao seu cobertor. Ana-Lucia então se apressou a atender ao telefone.

- Alô?- ela disse baixinho, antes de ouvir a voz preocupada de sua mãe do outro lado da linha.

- _Hija! _(Filha!)_ Dios mio!_ (Meu Deus!) Tentei tanto ligar para você esses dias. Você está bem?

- Oi, mamãe.- disse Ana, sentindo-se feliz com a ligação da mãe apesar da preocupação estampada na voz dela. – Eu estou bem sim. Recebeu meu recado?

- Recebi sim, Ana. Mas tentei ligar de volta pra você e não estava conseguindo. Eu estou tão preocupada!

- Eu não sei o que há com esse telefone, mãe. Está dando problema, mas eu vou pedir ao James que chame alguém da companhia para dar uma olhada.

- E como estão as coisas com o James, e as crianças?- Raquel perguntou. Ana conteve um suspiro, não queria deixar a mãe ainda mais angustiada, por isso evitou falar das últimas de James ou do acidente com Michelle.

- As coisas estão bem, mãe. Todos estão bem.

- Eu não entendo, Ana. Você disse na mensagem que as coisas não estavam bem e que você queria vir passar alguns dias em LA.

- E eu ainda quero, mãe. Só preciso resolver algumas assuntos primeiro.

- Do que está falando?

- São só alguns pontos de vista que preciso esclarecer com o James.

- O James está te maltratando?- Raquel perguntou, alarmada.

- Não, mãe, não é nada disso. Olha, desculpa se eu te assustei. Mas está tudo bem. Eu vou definir com o James a data da viagem e aviso você. Nos veremos em breve.

- Está bem, querida. Dê um beijo nas crianças e cuide-se.

- Pode deixar, mamãe. Eu te amo também.

- E Ana, se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, sabe que pode sempre contar comigo.

- Eu sei disso, mamãe. Preciso ir agora. Ligo pra você em breve.

Depois que desligou o telefone Ana-Lucia sentiu-se mal por estar mentindo para a mãe daquele jeito, mas não tinha escolha. Precisava se entender com James!

Ela finalmente deixou o quarto e desceu as escadas, pronta para ir em direção à cozinha e bater na porta que levava ao porão para falar com James, mas abafou um grito de susto ao ver um vulto sentado no meio da sala de estar.

Era James, ela percebeu quando se aproximou um pouco mais e viu a silhueta dele, imersa no escuro. Com cuidado para não perturbá-lo, Ana ligou uma das luminárias da sala e fitou o marido.

James estava sentado no sofá, os ombros baixos, o rosto entre as mãos, suas costas tremiam, ele estava chorando. Um choro abafado e sofrido.

- James... – ela chamou com suavidade. – O que houve?

Ele não ergueu o rosto para ela, continuou chorando. Ana arriscou sentar-se do lado dele e esfregou-lhe as costas com carinho.

- Me diz, amor, o que está acontecendo?

James finalmente ergueu o rosto para ela, parecia transtornado. Os olhos vermelhos e molhados.

- Eu não sei.- ele respondeu. – Eu me sinto péssimo...tudo está horrível...

Ana ergueu-se e trouxe o rosto dele para junto de seu peito, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. James abraçou-a por um longo momento antes de dizer:

- Fica aqui comigo...por favor...está tudo tão escuro...

Ela sorriu amorosa e assentiu, abaixando-se na altura dele e beijando-o com ardor, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de James e tocavam seus lábios.

- Fique comigo...preciso de você...

- Sim, James...também preciso de você... – disse ela beijando-o com mais paixão e sentando no colo dele. – Eu preciso muito de você...eu te amo...você pode confiar em mim...

- Eu confio em você... – disse James colocando ambas as mãos no rosto da esposa e beijando-a com ardor.

As respirações de repente se tornaram erráticas, os beijos profundos, selvagens. Bocas que se provavam molhadas, dentes que mordiscavam a carne tenra dos lábios. James deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros de Ana, e então para o suave decote do robe que expunha parte de seus seios para ele.

- Fique comigo...por favor...me tire da escuridão!- ele pediu.

Ana respondeu com um gemido suave e abriu o laço do robe, erguendo-se do colo de James para tirá-lo. Ele sorriu para ela como se a estivesse vendo nua pela primeira vez.

- Você é tão linda...tão linda, senhora...

Ela se abaixou junto dele e voltou a beijá-lo, com urgência. James se ergueu do sofá, levando-a consigo somente para deitá-la no estofado macio onde ele estivera sentado. Ana o fitou com olhos apaixonados, esquecendo-se por completo de todos os problemas que vinham enfrentando nos últimos dias.

James beijou-lhe o corpo quente, deslizando seus lábios por cada pedacinho da pele exposta dela, demorando-se nos seios e no ventre. De olhos fechados, Ana gemia baixinho, entregando-se à ele.

O marido terminou de despi-la, e fez o mesmo com suas roupas, o mais depressa que pôde, pois precisava tê-la naquele momento mais do que tudo. Ana-Lucia abriu as pernas para recebê-lo quando ele deitou-se por cima dela. Ela enroscou as pernas nos quadris dele, erguendo-as para cima. James roçou contra o corpo receptivo dela e se empurrou devagar, arrancando suspiros de satisfação de Ana.

Beijaram-se ternamente enquanto faziam amor, deixando seus corpos serem levados pela onda de urgência e desejo que os acometera. Próximo ao ápice do amor, James ergueu seu corpo acima do de Ana e impulsionou-se em movimentos cadenciados para frente, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela. Ana também concentrou seu olhar no dele, mas por um momento ela poderia jurar que os olhos de James não pareciam os mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes de antes.

- James... – ela murmurou, mas não pôde dizer mais nada porque os movimentos dos quadris dele contra os dela se tornaram ainda mais intensos e ele a levou para a cima, para as nuvens. Ana voltou a fechar os olhos, deixando-se ser levada pelo prazer. – Oh, Deus, James, eu te amo!- Ana quase gritou, abraçando-se forte contra ele, sentindo o prazer dele dentro dela.

Ofegante, James manteve-se sobre ela, com cuidado para seu peso não machucá-la. Realizado, ele deitou a cabeça contra o rosto dela, aspirando o cheiro gostoso de seus cabelos.

- Amor... – Ana suspirou, traçando pequenos círculos no cabelo dele, acarinhando-lhe. – É tão bom ficar assim com você...

- Obrigado, senhora...obrigado...eu sempre a quis...- ele sussurrou de volta.

- O quê?- Ana perguntou baixinho, sentindo o corpo aos poucos retornando do torpor ocasionado pelo clímax sexual.

- Ele vai me matar pelo que fizemos...eu sei...mas eu a amo, senhora...

- James, do que está falando?- Ana-Lucia questionou sentindo um estranho arrepio tomar-lhe um corpo.

- Eu a amo, senhora!- disse James erguendo o rosto para ela, mas não era James quem a fitava e sim um completo estranho.

Ana gritou aterrorizada.

Continua...


End file.
